


Falling for the Mark

by Auddieliz09



Category: Game Makers - Kresley Cole, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism, everyone is adopted, liam is a con artist, rudely interrupted dry humping, theo is a billionaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Liam Dunbar is a con artist from a large, unconventional family of con artists. When his family cons the wrong people, they need to pay back everything they stole, plus interest, six months. With the deadline coming up and the family falling short of the required funds, the family need a huge score. Enter Theo Raeken: software genius, self-made billionaire, and the last single member of one of the most rich and powerful families in the world. He’s got a shadowy past, a raging temper, and eyes only for Liam. Liam grabs at the opportunity to snare Theo as quickly as possible. He learns quite a bit about himself, and Theo, along the way. When Liam starts to develop feelings for the taciturn billionaire, he has to make a decision. Tell Theo the truth about himself and his family, or steal what he came to steal and walk away, breaking both their hearts.OrThe Player (by Kresley Cole) AU that no one asked for but I’m writing anyway because I love it and needed it Thiam’d.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original story is not mine. Nor are the characters. I am not taking credit for either. I’m just combining two of my favorite things and creating some kind of fan-fueled homage to them. For anyone who wants to know about the original book, it’s called The Player by Kresley Cole. It’s the third book in her Game Maker trilogy. (Hetero erotic fiction)
> 
> Also, sorry in advance if the tenses in this fic are all kinds of fucked up. The original book is in first person past tense and converting it to third person present tense is a bigger pain in the ass than I thought it would be. I tried to fix it all while editing, but if I missed any, don't hesitate to let me know.

 

Steps for the LONG CON

  1. Identity your mark. _Target for greed, dishonesty, criminality_
  2. Foundation work. _Investigate background, eliminate impediments, and assemble a team_
  3. The Meet. _Orchestrate for a memorable first impression_
  4. Integration. _Insinuate yourself into the mark’s life_
  5. The Pitch. _Gradually make a desire known to the mark_
  6. The Sacrifice. _Surrender something of value, to deepen the mark’s trust_
  7. The Crisis. _Create a sense of urgency through an ultimatum. The mark must act now or lose the possibility forever_
  8. The Snare. _Manipulate the mark toward an irrevocable commitment_



 

*

 

“I know my fairy tales,” Liam tells his adopted brother, Mason. “And there is a beast up in that lair.” They stand on a terrace of the penthouse at the Nemeton Casino.

 

“You’re calling Theodore Raeken a beast now?”  Mason’s dark eyes are amused. “Even though you’ve never met him?”

 

“Yep.” The Argent Son’s party was in full swing and yet Theodore had sequestered himself upon the top deck and was apparently on his worst behavior. “And just like in the fairy tales you want to sacrifice this maiden.” Liam gestures at himself.

 

“Boy, please. Everyone knows you are definitely not a maiden.”

 

Liam punches Mason in the arm. “A regular comedian, you are.” Liam feels like he might as well be a maiden. The three men he’d slept with hadn’t been worth it, and while the count for ladies was a bit higher, he’d never felt a connection with any of them, so they probably shouldn’t count either.

 

“Besides,” Mason continues, interrupting Liam’s mulling. “Theodore isn’t  _ a beast. _ Much. Hardly at all.”

 

Mason knew everything there was to know about the Argent Sons. Everything a grifter could learn from choice sources, anyway. As the casino’s VIP host, he catered to the whims of its rich high rollers--Geyer Family’s very own inside man. Liam wasn’t sure how Mason had gotten such a great position, but for weeks, they’d been targeting the Nemeton’s degenerate whales, mainly for blackmail.

 

Liam brushes his hair back. “Since I started casing the deck, Theodore’s chewed out a dozen women and -I think four- men, sending them all packing.”

 

Another group of hopefuls had gone upstairs a few minutes ago. Everyone seemed to have heard about the party with free food and booze, and an eligible billionaire of undetermined sexual orientation in attendance. 

 

_ Never assume a male mark only wants tits.  _ One might be surprised by how many trust fund babies were compelled to marry high society girls by their families, but had a preference for harder bodies.

 

Mason shrugs. “I’m not asking you to run a game”-work a con-”on him. Just give me your take before we cut him loose for good.”

 

Half talent manager, half con coach, Mason had positioned Liam as a bartender, and their siblings, Lydia and Isaac, as cocktail servers/honey traps.

 

_ Toe the line, boys (and sometimes girls), or you’ll feel the sting. _

 

Unfortunately, the three brothers, one wife, one husband, and one tagalong friend  _ were _ toeing the line. They didn’t ask for drugs, and their tastes didn’t run toward illegal or immoral. Both of the married couples were devoted. In fact, the youngest brother and his husband were in Vegas to celebrate their four year anniversary.

 

_ No dirt, no dinero; no sins, no in. _

 

“Besides, you gotta get a look at Theodore,” Mason says. “He’ll be the most beautiful man you’ve ever laid eyes on.” Lydia and Isaac had said the same thing. They’d served drinks to their group the night before.

 

“I’m telling Corey.” Liam answers automatically, his response to Mason every time he comments on another man’s attractiveness since they’d gotten married two years ago. “But seriously, even finer than his brothers?” Liam had passed them in the penthouse. Both lean, one of Latin descent with delicious looking tattoos and sparkling brown eyes, the other obscenely tall with silvery blue eyes and a wicked grin. They’d been glued to their spouses, looking supremely content with their lives. Liam couldn’t relate.

 

“Much finer,” Mason answers Liam’s question, ignoring his idle threat about telling his husband. He makes his eyes look guileless and says, “Trust me.”

 

“Trust you?” They share a laugh. Liam could make his eyes look guileless, too. Had learned the “puppy eyes” before he’d learned to read.

 

A voice growled from the deck as Theodore chewed out the latest females who’d dared to breach his lair. A few moments later, a line of  _ ladies  _ in tiny dresses files out of the stairway, all talking over each other. “What a prick.” “I don’t care how hot he is, who even says shit like that?” “Could he have been hotter? Or more insulting?”

 

Liam recognizes Hayden. They lived in the same apartment complex and had partied hard enough to hook up a couple of times. The pretty brunette was no stranger to the grifter life herself. She waves her friends toward the bar and saunters over to Liam and Mason.

 

She leans over and kisses Mason on the cheek. “Masey Three Times.”

 

Grifter nicknames are cliche, but Mase’s is spot-on. He’s so good, he could con you twice more, even if you caught him the first time. Liam is known as Safes. He is a secret keeper, and his game is solid as steel. He’d earned his designation in the Family’s stock-investment schemes. For years, they’d found men who wanted something for nothing, so they’d sold them nothing for something.

 

But those days were over…

 

“Hayden, you’re looking fabulous as ever.” Mason grins at her.

 

“Charmer.” She winks at him and gives Liam a once over. “Looking classy, Safes.”

 

“Thanks, doll,” Liam responds. He is wearing a light grey suit with a deep blue button-up shirt. He’d been going for  _ effortless sexy good boy _ rather than his usual  _ studied alternative show off. _ He’d cleaned the black nail polish off and traded his spiked earrings for small diamond--read cubic zirconia--studs. All of his tattoos were covered, not a hint of eyeliner, and only one ring on each hand. His hair that he usually left curling around his head in artful curtains was swept back and parted to the left. 

 

“You dress up for the Raeken  _ gull? _ ” A gullible, to anyone outside the grift.

 

“Nah, not for him. I had a high roller on the line.” The wardrobe was critical in cons, and the sleek look worked for rich guys. His mark had approved. Until he’d inexplicably abandoned Liam in the Nemeton lobby a while ago. “My con went south, so Mase invited me up here.” To dig. Liam wasn’t good for much else these days.

 

“Looks like you’re having a shit week. I saw the eviction notice on your door.”

 

Liam lowers his voice, “I forgot my neck brace  _ one time.” _

 

Mason’s eyebrows raise. Liam hadn’t told him about the notice, not with all his other recent failures.

 

“Happens to the best of us.” Hayden shrugs. “Two tears in a bucket; motherfuck it.”

 

Liam grins. “I’ll never get tired of saying that saying.”

 

“How’d you hear about this party?” Mason asks her.

 

“Some crazy dude with a One D name--Harry? Styles?--invited the entire Strip, telling everyone about a whale he’s trying to hook up. I came here to harpoon said whale. No dice. He actually told me, ‘I have someone in mind for myself, and you are not him.’ What a dick, who apparently wants dick. I’m gonna find some real action. Bye, babes!”  Hayden blew air kisses and rejoins her friends. Just before she heads inside she shouts, “Go fuck yourself, Raeken!”

 

Loud curses boomed out from above, French and English. “Alright, well that explains why Lydia struck out. But who turns down Isaac?” The blue eyes, the boyish curls, the goddamn dimples. Many a wicked man, and a few bored, rich cougars, had fallen victim to Isaac’s sweet smiles and tight ass. What was Raeken looking for if that wasn’t his type?

 

“Do you think he likes short, black, twinks?” Mason asks.  “Corey wouldn’t mind me turning honey trap for the cause, right?”

 

Liam snorts. “I think he would. Besides, honey trap isn’t as easy as it looks, dude.” Liam would know. He was supposed to have run his first badger game tonight. In a badger, a honey trap would maneuver a married mark into a compromising position while an accomplice snapped photos and took video. Voila, blackmail.

 

Valeck had been perfect--a hitched jock chaser with a cheating clause in his prenup, wandering hands, and a tan line on his ring finger. Tonight the older man’s watery gaze had beamed at the sight of Liam. Right up until he’d checked his phone, sputtered at whatever he’d read, then all but fled the casino.

 

That marked Liam’s fifth busted con in a row. Liam is as superstitious as the next grifter and knows what the streak means. “Mase, I’m pretty sure I’m jinxed.” And yet, he’d be back in the VIP lounge the next night to troll for another dirtbag.

 

“It could be the badger that’s giving you trouble,” Mason suggests. “Since it’s your first.”

 

“You’re making me sound like a noob.” Sure, every grifter has their specialty. Liam’s had been the stock cons. But a skilled confidence artist is versatile.

 

“Until you get your footing, you should help out with Lydia’s kid another night or so a week, so she can close more. Just until we settle the debt.”

 

Liam blinks in disbelief. “We’re in the middle of a crisis and you want me to babysit?”

 

Mason scratches his jaw. “Valeck should’ve been low hanging fruit.” In an apologetic tone, he broke it to Liam straight: “Isaac could’ve run him in his sleep.”

 

_ Ouch. _ Liam knows he’s not hard to look at, but compared to his tall, lean brother, his stocky 5’6” frame didn’t really measure up. Isaac is charm and class and effortless sex appeal; while Liam, if he didn’t concentrate, could come off as either standoffish or aggressive. Both kisses of death for a honey trap.

 

“You’re an ace at cards,” Mason says earnestly, “And your grift sense is the most honed of anybody I know. Your instincts in those stock schemes kept the lights on for the entire Family. But stocks are out forever.”

 

They’d conned the wrong people, and they wanted their money back. Plus interest. “Our deadline is only twenty days away, and you're benching me?” No wonder everyone had texted him encouragement that night. Yet he’d still failed to pluck the low hanging fruit.

 

“It’s because the deadline’s on us.” Mason sighs. “You’re wasting marks that Isaac or Lydia could close.” Over the last several weeks, they’d run a ton of lechers. Lydia even had a two-timing congressman on the line for tomorrow.

 

Liam hasn’t gotten a mark anywhere near their hidden camera prop house. As much as he loves his siblings, he felt like screaming,  _ ‘Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!’ _

 

Mason places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You just need to brush up on your sexual manipulation skills, is all. We just don’t have time for that right now. When you’re not so exhausted, you’ll see where I’m coming from. Why don’t you skip Raeken and rest up.”

 

Liam’s eyes widen in realization. “You’ve already decided to cut the Argent Sons! My ‘assignment’ to dig… it’s just busy work isn’t it?” To make him feel better about Valeck.

 

Mason raises his hands in surrender. 

 

Busy work and babysitting. Liam would go nuts in the next three weeks on the sidelines. How could he  _ not  _ be out there fighting for his family? He is determined to prove his value and contribution when they need him most. He gazes up to the beast’s balcony.

 

“You know what? You’re not benching me. I’m going to run a game on the juiciest mark of them all--Theodore Raeken.”

 

Mason laughs until he sees that Liam is serious. “Isaac couldn’t get a word out of him.”

 

The night before, when Mase had heard the Argent Sons were heading toward the VIP lounge, he’d sent Liam home and called the family’s MVPs for a milk-cow con. One of the most difficult of the long cons.

 

In a milk-cow, the temptress or tempter would whip a mark into a sexual frenzy, teasingly withholding intercourse to maneuver him into buying jewelry, cars, even real estate.

 

“Not a single word.” Mason continues. “Even though Theodore was dateless, and he was  _ on.” _

 

If Isaac couldn’t get a man to engage, then he wasn’t engage-able. But Liam had talked a big game. “Then I won’t be wasting a potential mark, will I?” Liam shrugs off his jacket and tosses it at Mason. If he’s going to meet the beast, he’s going to be comfortable.

 

“Don’t be pissed.”

 

“Me? Pissed?” Liam turns on his heel, saying over his shoulder. “Never.”

 

Honestly, though. Liam was so pissed he almost stomped up the stairs. He reigned in his temper. Maybe he could sneak up on Theodore and observe him unawares.

 

He knew the basics about him from Mason’s notes. Twenty-eight years old, dual citizenship in the United States and France. The second oldest of Christopher Argent’s adopted sons, but since he’d been the last to be adopted, he was considered third. He’s a computer genius and math prodigy.

 

He’d graduated top of his class from Oxford, then founded a company that revolutionized aspects of business computing. He’d cashed out with a couple of patents, retiring a billionaire at twenty-seven. Yet there were few mentions of him online and zero pictures.

 

Liam stepped onto the deck and raises his brows at the luxury of this beast’s lair. It was truly extravagant. He spotted Theodore at the railing, taking in the city’s vista. Not another soul in sight.

 

Liam silently approached, taking in the details of the other man. He is rather surprised to find that Theodore isn’t much taller than himself. Though, his shoulders are definitely broader. His expensive clothes are so well made, Liam nearly checked his mouth for drool. He’s wearing tailored black slacks that highlight his narrow hips and tight ass. His charcoal colored shirt clings to his back and arm muscles.

 

Beneath the thin material, Liam can see his triceps bulging as he white-knuckles the railing. Mason had told him that he’d picked up on some tension between Theodore and his older brother, Scott. Perhaps they’d fought and Theodore is taking it out on everyone else.

 

If he was so angry, why not go back to his room? Why not take his fortune and fly somewhere else? 

 

Liam’s speculations turn upside-down when, a moment later, Theodore tilts his head back and sighs. Even from the angle Liam is standing at, he can tell Theodore is staring at the full moon. People didn’t normally do that when stewing; they did that when they felt regret or longing.

 

A flare of pity rises in Liam. Theodore’s family is right downstairs, yet he remained up here all by himself. That was the thing about the beast from the fairy tales; he didn’t want to be a beast. He didn’t want to be alone.

 

Theodore releases his grip on the rail to rub at his face. Curiosity to see his face wins out, so Liam heads toward the opposite end of the railing, letting his heels click against the marble.

 

Theodore drops his hands and his muscles tense even more. “How many times do I have to say it?” He turns toward Liam. “I. AM. NOT. GODDAMNED. INTER--” He cuts himself off, looking staggered.

 

Liam knows the feeling. Theodore Raeken is… magnificent. Thick sable hair, chiseled cheekbones. A proud, straight nose and a scruff-covered jawline with more structure than Liam’s life. A singular mole on his right cheek and stunning eyes that couldn’t decide if they wanted to be grey or green.

 

_ Beautiful, beautiful beast. _ Liam nearly reels back, something he never does, except as a ruse for pick-pocketing.

 

The angry set of the other man’s jaw eases, and his lips go from thin to plump and oh-so-kissable. The gems of his eyes roam up and down Liam’s body. “You…”

 

 _Make the talk, Safes._ “Me?” Liam knows they’ve never met before because that face was going to be seared into his brain forever.

 

“...are stunning. The sight of you has defeated my wits.”

 

_ Huh? _ People thought Liam was cute, maybe even hot, but in the land of showgirls and strip clubs, it was hard to stand out. And what about Isaac? Maybe Theodore had forgotten his contacts the night before.

 

Instead of chasing Liam away, the beast strides over to join him.  _ Well, hello there. _

 

Theodore stands so close that Liam can feel the heat coming off his body. Liam is hit with the scent of Theodore’s aftershave and wanted to purr. His scent is a drug spiking the air.

 

“I am Theodore Raeken.” He says in a deep, raspy voice. “You must tell me your name.” With way too much familiarity, he lifts his hand and brushes back a lock of Liam's hair that had fallen from its brushed back style in the breeze.

 

Engagement! What if Liam really could run this guy?

 

“I’m Liam Dunbar.” His steady voice is impressive.

 

“Liam.” The way Theodore’s rasp seems to curl around Liam’s name almost makes it sound like a growl, making his cheeks burn.

 

Liam never could control his blushes, no matter how much grief his family gave him over a tell. “It’s nice to meet you. But I believe you were about to yell at me that you weren’t goddamned interested?”

 

Color tinged Theodore’s own cheekbones, and he lowers his hand from Liam’s hair. “The women here, and some men have been… persistent.”

 

“Most guys would consider that a good problem to have. Are you just not interested in women?” Liam asks.

 

“I like women just as well as men. But when I insist that I prefer to be left alone, I do not want an audience, nor an entourage.” He answers. “Besides, the women weren’t the only irritation. I had the sense that tonight would be different in some way. I was disappointed.”

 

“I figured.”

 

“Why?” Theodore’s eyes linger on Liam’s features as if committing them to memory.

 

“People who sigh at the moon are either filled with regret or longing.” Now that Liam had snagged his attention, it was time to be elusive. “I’ll leave you to it, then, since you wanted to be left alone.” He turns toward the stairs.  _ Chase me, chase me… _

 

Theodore rushed to cut Liam off.  _ “However,  _ I am no longer disappointed since this ocean eyed blond appeared because, in the moonlight, he looks like an angel. I happen to be in need of one.”

 

Angel? Liam would cut this guys nuts off with a hangnail if it meant saving his family. “What if I’m not an angel? What if I’m a demon? Would you lock horns with me?”

 

Theodore nods solemnly. “I would very much like to lock  _ anything  _ with you.”

 

He is serious, but Liam is fighting a grin. “Locking horns can be very meaningful, Mr. Raeken, and we’ve only just met.”

 

One corner of his lips quirks up. “Please, call me Theo.”

 

“You’ve been bellowing at people all night, yet you prevent me from leaving. I’m not sure if I should be flattered or alarmed.”

 

“You heard that?” Another blush settles over those gorgeous cheekbones.

 

“I was down on the terrace. I likened you to a fairy tale beast, alone in his lair.”

 

Theo says, holding Liam’s gaze, “I’ve found my Beauty.”

 

Liam’s toes curled. He’d been prepared for anger, not charm. His eyes dip to Theo’s full bottom lip and he has the urge to suck it.

 

Though Liam had had every intention to sleep with someone since his ex-fiance, no one had tempted him enough. What would it be like to kiss this man? To take him to bed?

 

“I won’t prevent you from leaving,” Theo says. “But I invite you to stay.”

 

“How do I know you won’t lose your temper again, Theo?’

 

Theo’s eyelids lower as if he enjoys the way Liam says his name. “I believe I can behave if motivated by a sweet enough treat.”

 

“You believe? You don’t know?”

 

“This is unfamiliar territory for me, but I like my new guide very much.”

 

Did he, then? Liam’s good boy disguise is paying off! What if he pulled off his first milk-cow? With a billionaire? That would show everyone. More importantly, it would  _ save _ everyone.

 

The con was  _ on _ . “Perhaps you’re using me to keep the women away?”

 

“Perhaps I drove the others away so you would appear in front of me.”

 

Liam tilts his head. “You could be using me to make someone else jealous.” That would explain a lot of this unexpected attention.

 

“That’s twice you’ve accused me of using you. Are  _ you _ using  _ me? _ ”

 

Clever man. Liam would have to be careful with this one. “I came up to check out the view. You’re the tourist chatting up the local.” In the timeline of a con, they’d just had “the Meet.”

 

Liam glances over his shoulder, wishing Mason could see him now. He was going to fake-flirt with this guy, in order to manipulate him into fake near-sex situations. Liam’s perfect for a milk-cow, because he never loses control sexually, even when he’s supposed to.

 

“Do you need to get back to someone?” Theo asks. “Are you here with someone?”

 

Surely Liam had misheard the jealousy in Theo’s voice. “Your VIP host invited me. Mason Hewitt is my brother. Adopted, of course.” Liam gestures to his face.

 

“Ah, yes. He helped smooth over the near arrest of my sister-in-law’s friend.”

 

Stiles, the tagalong, was best friends with Allison McCall, the brunette Ph.D.

 

The Family had been excited about Stiles’s trouble with the law, thinking  _ Dirt!  _ But Mase had heard him begging for a ‘pic with the po-po.’ For his blog. “You guys must have been having a ton of fun for the LVPD to step in.” The five-oh had seemed to have given up on Liam’s family and their known associates.

 

“Stiles attracts trouble wherever he goes.” Theo looks a little mystified. “And yet he’s invited everywhere with the group.”

 

“I think he’s funny. As I passed him downstairs, he was wondering out loud if a local plant-eater would be called a ‘vegan Las Vegan.’ Then he did a spot-on Lady Gaga impersonation.” Liam grins.

 

“Funny.” Theo seems to be processing the information. 

 

“Yep.” Mason had told Liam he’d walked in on Stiles in the men’s room, voguing and primping his hair. Upon seeing him, he’d asked Mason: “Hey! Hey, does the carpet have the same texture as the drapes? I gotta know.” Mason claims to have been too speechless to answer.

 

Theo gives a curt nod. “Would you like to meet him? I will take you inside.”

 

“I don’t want to intrude.” Liam worries his bottom lip between his teeth. “Mason told me you’re here celebrating something.”

 

Theo’s eyes zero in on Liam’s mouth. “ _ Oui.  _ Allison, my older brother’s wife, completed her doctorate. And my younger brother and his husband just had their fourth anniversary.” Brett and his hot, half-latino heir, Nolan.

 

Mason had heard they owned half of Miami and were refurbishing it while acquiring the other half. “Those are some great accomplishments. Most people come here to celebrate getting a paycheck.”

 

“You do sound like a local.” Theo lifts his gaze back to Liam’s eyes.

 

“Third generation.” Didn’t matter that he was adopted, he’d been raised as if he hadn’t been. His mom came from a long line of serial brides and his dad descended from carnies. They’d never leave Vegas.

 

“What do you do here?” Theo asks.

 

“I man the bar downstairs. My brother and sister sling the drinks.” Liam had to know why Theo was talking to him over them. Grifters around town referred to them as “the Woman” and “Dream Man” because they were everything a person would want. “Lydia and Isaac served you guys at the night at the tables. I had the night off.”

 

“If you’d been there, we could’ve met a day earlier,” Theo spoke as if he regretted the loss.

 

Liam had been substituted out by Coach Grift.

 

Theo frowned. “I hope we tipped your siblings enough.” 

 

“Plenty.” A Family record for tips, in fact. All of it had gone toward the debt. Always the debt. Which brought Liam’s mind back to the con. Time for more elusiveness. “I better get going. Maybe I’ll see you around, Theo.” He turns away.

 

Theo grabs his hand. Liam’s back goes ramrod straight, like he’d been jolted, unfamiliar sensations running through his body. He masks his bewilderment before turning back to Theo.

 

Theo didn’t mask his. His eyes had narrowed and his lips parted. He runs his thumb over Liam’s knuckles. Liam watches in confusion as the sensation sent prickles up his arm. Solid-as-Steel Safes was feeling rather brittle all of a sudden. He peers up at Theo as if he could find the answer in his expression. 

 

Theo’s eyes really are glorious. This close, Liam can see the pale golden starbursts surrounding his pupils. Liam feels like he could get lost in them. If Theo were a grifter he’d be a  _ thrall,  _ the type of con artist whose sex appeal is so strong he or she could manipulate a mark’s behavior with just a look.

 

Theo eases even closer, raising a hand to brush his knuckles over Liam’s jawline and up his cheekbone. “So incredibly beautiful, my angel.”

 

_ Is this billionaire going to kiss me? _ “You’re a player, aren’t you?” Liam murmurs.

 

Theo continues caressing his face. “Give me your definition of ‘player.’”

 

“A guy who finds people interchangeable, and goes through a lot of them. He plays games with their heads.” The only thing worse than a player was a tourist player.

 

Theo lowers his hand to curl a finger under Liam’s chin. “There are two things you should know about me, Liam. One, I  _ will  _ play games with you.”

 

His tone made a wave of heat travel down Liam’s spine, making his cock twitch. He swallows. “What’s the other thing, Theo?”

 

Theo’s hand palms the back of Liam’s neck, pulling Liam’s face up. He hesitates as if he was relishing the fact that he was  _ about  _ to kiss Liam. “You will like my games.” Theo dips his head down and trails his lips along the side of his neck.

 

Liam’s eyes close, all of his senses heightened. Theo’s scent had been enticing; now it’s irresistible. His body heat had been magnetic; now it’s hot as flames. Liam’s thoughts threaten to scatter, but he wrestles for control.  _ Potential mark. Keep your head. What are you doing? _

 

Liam feels Theo’s lips rise to his own, brushing against them with such tenderness, almost reverence. Theo is seducing him. Liam finds it  _ delicious. _

 

For all of his sexual life, he’d craved the wild passion that people talked about, wrote about, sang about. While he’d always enjoyed sex, he’d also lived without it for a year. Perfectly content with his hand and imagination. Sometime’s, though, he wondered if he’d ever find the key to losing control.

 

Liam grants Theo access and his breath hitches as their tongues touch. His blood catches fire. Was this one, solitary man the key?

 

Theo groans, deepening the kiss. Liam shivers, burying one hand in his hair, the other clinging to Theo’s shoulder. His cock shoots hard as steel and his back arches. Tension settles across Theo’s shoulders, but he doesn’t stop the measured seduction. Liam thinks he’s was trying to be gentle, but he doesn’t want gentle. He finds himself thinking,  _ More… _

 

But Theo keeps up the slow, burning pace.  _ More! _ Liam pulls at the other man’s hair and digs his nails into his shoulder. A switch seems to flip inside Theo, ferocity overpowering tenderness. With a growl, Theo releases Liam’s face and drags his hands down to his ass, yanking Liam against him.

 

Liam gasps at the large bulge against his own. His back meets a wall and he raises his legs around Theo’s hips, rolling his hips up to grind their erections together, meeting Theo thrust for thrust. He sucks Theo’s lip in between his teeth--

 

_ “Safes?” _

 

Liam breaks away from the kiss and pushes against Theo’s chest. He’s immediately distracted by the muscles that flex under his touch. He clutches at the rigid pecs and is about to lean down for another kiss.

 

Mason clears his throat. 

 

Liam drops his hands and legs. He straightens his clothes and adjusts himself into a more discreet position before scooting around Theo, trying to catch his breath.

 

Theo refuses to let go and turns to wrap his arms around Liam’s waist, pulling him back against his front and resting his chin on Liam’s shoulder. Liam blushes again at the feel of Theo’s cock trapped between them.

 

“Mason,” Theo starts, “How could you hide a brother so beautiful from me?”

 

The face Mason is making is comical. He must be thinking:  _ But we threw our best and brightest at your feet.  _ He’s got Liam’s jacket draped over one arm, he lamely gestures with his free hand. “I had no idea you would hit it off...with him.” Obviously. He’d been so shocked to see them kissing that he’d used Liam’s Family nickname in front of a gull.

 

Theo makes a sound of disbelief. “How could I  _ not? _ ” Liam makes a mental note to ask Mason how smug his face looks at this moment.

 

“Brett is looking for you,” Mason says. “They’re about to start toasts.”

 

Theo tugs Liam closer. “We’ll be down soon.”

 

“Actually,” Liam twists around in Theo’s arms to look at his face, “Can I meet you downstairs? I need to talk to Mason about something.”

 

Theo glances at Mason, face shuttered, but Liam can read micro-expressions, and Theo is micro-irritated. Liam knows Mase can read it too, and preens inwardly some more. “Before you go,” He digs a phone out of his pocket and hands it to Liam. “I would like you to call yourself.”

 

Liam takes the phone but playfully says, “Hmm. Maybe I shouldn’t give you my number.”  _ I am desperate for you to have my number. _

 

“I will simply hound Mason for it. Brett paid ten thousand dollars for Nolan’s; do you think I’ll do less?” He peers down at Liam.  _ He’s using the thrall on me! _

 

But then, Liam did want to comply. In a way, Theo was assisting his own conning. Liam dials himself while Theo walks to a nearby table and grabs his own jacket, slipping it over those glorious shoulders. 

 

Music starts playing from a pocket in Liam’s jacket. 

 

_ I want you _

_ My heart's in exile I need you to touch me _

_ 'Cause I want what you do _

 

Theo raises his eyebrow at the song. Liam coughs. “It’s, uh, Wild Child by W.A.S.P.?” Zero recognition. Alright then, so Theo doesn’t share his love for 80’s hair bands. He gives Theo back his phone.

 

Theo grabs Liam’s hand and lays a kiss on his palm. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, Liam.” Then, he turns and walks down the stairs.

 

Liam and Mason stare after him until he’s out of sight. “What the hell did you do to him?” Mason hisses.

 

“I just used some good, old-fashioned sexual manipulation skills,” Liam says as if he had done more than just hold on for dear life. Four aces couldn’t beat Theo’s kiss.

 

Mason hands Liam his jacket. “You’re thinking a milk-cow aren’t you? Even though you’ve never done one? You know how different that is from your stock cons? There are full-on emotions and entanglement. You’ve never even pulled off a one-night badger game!” He looks contemplative and says, mostly to himself, “We could still bring in Isaac to finish this. Maybe he didn’t have his contacts in last night.”

 

Liam is not going to tell his brother that he’d had the same thought. He snaps, “Oh, come on, Mase.”  _ Marcia, Marcia, Marcia _ . “He likes  _ me _ .”

 

Mason raises his hands in surrender. “You’re right, you’re right! But are you ready for a sexual con?”

 

After that kiss? Deal Liam in. “I’m ready.”

 

“You’ve only been with three men, Liam. And one of those guys lasted five seconds.” Liam never should have told Mason about one-thrust Logan. “Can you tease Raeken to sexual insanity and then deny him? Get him so worked up he’ll promise you anything?”

 

Like Liam has a choice? “I’m going to go down there. As primary. I’m going to do my job, so why don’t you do yours.” Liam isn’t going in blind. He’s read all of Mason’s notes on the Argent Sons, but he’d take any extra info Mason could give him. “How many bodyguards?” The bane of a grifter’s existence.

 

“Several. Theodore and Brett have two each. Scott’s head of security is the scary looking brunette, Malia. She could be trouble, so keep a lookout for her.”

 

“Will we stand up to a billionaire’s kind of background scrutiny?” No one in the immediate Family had an arrest record, but there were a few known associates who did.

 

“We couldn’t beat an investigation three months ago, but Derek has made adjustments since then. So maybe.” Their eldest brother, Derek Hale -aka the Eye- was the Family’s tech guy. “You’ll have to roll the dice on that one.”

 

“Any last minute tips.”

 

“This crew loves ribald --and I mean filthy-- humor. Spouses and Stiles drink tequila; the brothers don’t drink much. Stiles will absolutely make you do shooters. Don’t bother trying to resist him. Try eating to soak some of it up. If he likes you, life will be so much easier. He’ll probably be attracted to you.”

 

“Let’s hope.” Liam smiles ruefully.

 

“If the opportunity arises, try to impress Nolan with your Spanish. He’s an influencer with Theodore. Oh, and if the group hits the tables, don’t give poker advice. I’m pretty sure he calculates odds as well as you.”

 

_ Oh, really? _ To a guy like Liam, that was sexy as hell. “You coming with me?”

 

“I’ll hang on the periphery and work the environment.” Keeping the atmosphere conducive to romance. Liam had witnessed Mason do everything from bribing DJs to wild-dog removal. “Safes, these people may be gulls, but they’re still brilliant. Listen to your grift sense.”

 

Grift sense was like the Force for con artists. Maybe there was some mystical basis’ maybe a grifter’s subconscious picked up on behavioral clues and channeled them into intuition. One thing Liam knew for certain: to trust his. He cracked his knuckles. “I’ve got this. Clear eyes, full hearts, can’t lose, right?’

 

Mason gives him a long-suffering sigh and turns down the stairs. On the way down he says, “Quiet in there.”

 

The DJ had stopped playing. “Maybe they started the toasts.”

 

They enter the room at the same time and all eyes land on Liam. No one spoke.

 

On a large sectional couch, Brett was sitting with Nolan, Scott with Allison. Stiles too. All five stared at him, the rest of the party goers seemed to follow their lead.

 

Theo walks up beside Liam. “Meet Liam Dunbar.  _ He _ is my date.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long! I didn't just want to end it at the smut. Which took two days to convert by the way.
> 
> Barely beta'd because I'm tired of looking at this damn thing. 
> 
> I've updated the tags but if I missed anything please let me know.

“All yours, primary,” Mason mutters and abandons Liam.  _ Fucker. _

 

Nolan pops up off the couch so fast he nearly trips. He’s wearing white slacks and a light blue shirt the exact same shade as his widened eyes. At first glance, you can’t really tell his mixed heritage.  To go with his baby blues, his hair is light caramel, his skin is pale, and he has the cutest smattering of freckles across his nose. All courtesy of his Irish mother. He hurries over and puts out a hand, his diamond-studded watch catching Liam’s notice. “Liam. I can’t tell you how wonderful it is to meet you,” he says with a marked Spanish accent. “Really, really wonderful.”

 

What is up with the over-the-top welcome? One would think Theo had never introduced a date before. “Pleasure’s mine.” Liam shakes his hand.

 

Allison, a toned brunette in a red wrap dress, follows right behind him. “I’m Allison. Welcome to the party! Why don’t you have a drink? You need a drink. Let me get you something.” Her dimples flash with each word and her lovely brown eyes search for a server.”

 

“Ah…” Liam starts. Most of the partygoers are still watching the awkward scene.

 

Dark haired, whiskey eyed, balls to the wall Stiles saunters over in black pinstripe pants and a  _ tight  _ white dress shirt that highlights his wiry muscles. It was unbuttoned enough to show off a modest patch of chest hair that made Liam twinge with envy. He’d always thought his own full chest of hair was a little too much. The taller man shoves a champagne flute into Liam’s hand. “I’m Stiles. Now that we’ve met the course of your life just altered. Smoking bod, by the way. I’m an admirer. Are those colored contacts?”

 

Liam’s face heats up. “Uh, no.”

 

To Nolan, Stiles says, “My hot Papí, I’m going to have to throw you over for this stone-cold fox.”

 

Fox? More like a wolf in humble sheep's clothing.

 

Nolan chuckles. “I will try to soldier on, Stiles.”

 

Liam darts a nervous glance in Theo’s direction. His brothers had waylaid him, speaking in low French. They look  _ happy. _ And Theo? His shoulders are pulled back proudly as he openly stares at Liam.

 

Liam inhales and then asks bluntly, “What’s going on?”

 

“Right.” Allison recovers first. “You don’t know anything about us, so this would be overwhelming and weird, huh?”

 

“Wee bit.”

 

Stiles explains. “Over the past year, I have thrown myself and every available man and woman at that man. But he turned down this.” He gestures to himself. “Repeatedly. Pickiest guy ever. Yet now he can’t take his eyes off his new ‘date.’ You’ve beaten out millions. Tell me, was it as easy as swallowing?”

 

Liam’s eyes snap up to Stiles’. “I met him fifteen minutes ago.”

 

“Uh-huh. And in those fifteen minutes, did you happen to swallow?”

 

He has to be kidding. Ribald humor, right?  _ Right? _

 

“Don’t mind Stiles,” Allison says. “I’d blame the alcohol, but he’s always like this.”

 

As Theo strides back over with his brothers, Nolan murmurs to Liam, “ _ Ay, _ they make quite a picture, no?” He sighs.  _ “Tan guapo.” _ So very handsome.

 

_ “Sí que lo son,” _ Liam replies. That they are. Each beautiful in different ways. Theo was the shortest, but he had the prettiest eyes and broadest shoulders--definitely the most handsome.

 

_ “Tu hablas español?”  _ He asks excitedly.

 

Everyone in the Family spoke at least two languages. Each tongue opened up new mark pools. Liam answers,  _ “Sólo lo suficiente para ser peligroso.”  _ Just enough to be dangerous.

 

Theo moves to stand beside Liam and introduces his brothers.

 

“We are pleased to meet you, Liam,” Brett says. He puts his arm around Nolan, holding him close like they’re about to burst from happiness.

 

_ We only kissed once! _

 

Scott gravitates toward Allison, grabbing her hand. “Yes, Liam. A genuine pleasure.”

 

“Likewise.” Liam smiles. He didn’t sense any outward tension between Scott and Theo, but body language told him Theo was closer to Brett.

 

“Where did you get that ring?” Nolan asks, pointing at the piece on Liam’s right pointer finger. It was hammered “silver” with a tiger eye in the center surrounded by intricately etched patterns.

 

“I made it.” Liam had always been interested in helping Uncle Peter make fake jewels to replace those stolen by the more hands-on members of the Family. The interest had turned into a personal hobby. Liam liked working with his hands.

 

“Get the fuck out.” Stiles waves a hand with two platinum and one gold ring on it. “I know jewelry. That’s serious jewelry.”

 

“Not hardly.” Liam chuckles. “It’s made out of three quarters and a souvenir shop gemstone.”

 

The group stares at him. “What? Gotta be thrifty when you can’t afford a penthouse.”

 

Theo moves closer and drapes an arm over Liam’s shoulders. “He is gorgeous and talented.”

 

Allison and Nolan share an  _ aww  _ look.

 

Is this some kind of punking? Where is the camera? Liam asks himself why he is so tempted to relax back against Theo and enjoy the ride. His gaze darts to Mason across the room. He looks as dumbstruck as Liam feels.

 

Liam tells the group, “Mason’s my adopted brother.”  _ Hint-hint. I’m related to “the help.” _ He lifts his flute for a sip.

 

“That explains why you didn’t bother to ask why they all look different.” Stiles points to Theo and his brothers. “You two act similarly. I plan to fuck him, too.” He takes a sip from his own flute.

 

Liam sees Mason squint his eyes at Stiles. He knows what that look means from his brother. He’s actually considering it. Liam takes another look at Stiles. He and Corey are both tall and slim. They both have dark hair, pale skin, and doe brown eyes. Mason has a type, and Stiles fits it like a glove. Yeah, Liam wouldn’t be at all surprised if Stiles found his way into the Hewitt-Bryant bed.

 

Liam coughs champagne, then laughs at the absurdity of everything that’s happening. They all thought he was laughing at Stiles and relax.  _ Alright, then. This is actually happening. _

 

“Let's hear it from the toastmaster, then,” Theo says.

 

Brett nods. “Have a seat.”

 

As everyone returns to the sectional, Nolan says, “We can scoot closer.”

 

“No need.” Theo takes the remaining plush chair and then pulls Liam onto his lap, all casual possessiveness. Liam blinks hard in an attempt to neutralize his surprised face.

 

Near the bar, Mason texts the Family faster than Liam had ever seen him type before. Maybe Liam isn’t jinxed! Hell, if it had worked out with Valeck, he wouldn’t be at this party. A man like Theodore Raken-Argent wouldn’t be signaling a server for another glass of champagne for him. 

 

Liam hated to drink on a con, but for fuck’s sake… he traded out his empty flute. “Thank you.”

 

Theo takes one for himself. Their gazes meet and hold. Liam is feeling spellbound…

 

And could he be a bigger idiot? He knows better than to moon over a mark. He knows all the lines--

 

“I want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself,” Theo tells him.

 

Huh. A line he’s never heard before.

 

Theo pulls Liam more firmly against his chest. Liam can feel his heartbeat against his back. Theo settles his nose behind Liam’s ear and inhales deeply; his heartbeat speeds up.

 

He shifts his mouth to Liam’s ear and murmurs, “Our first kiss made me burn. I’m eager for our second.” Liam melts from his voice. “You should not make me wait too much longer, my angel.”

 

Liam shudders, feeling Theo’s cock stir under his ass. He whispers, “You assume you get a second?”

 

“If I have to move heaven and earth…”

 

Guh. Liam’s con has a glaring weakness; how the hell can  _ anyone _ deny Theo?

 

With enviable social ease, Brett begins a speech about accomplishments, marriage, happiness, and love. Everyone in the room is entranced. Except for Liam. Liam’s senses are overloaded with Theo and can hardly register a word.

 

_ Get solid, Safes. Work. The. Con. _

 

After a couple of toasts, Brett lifts his glass to Theo and Liam. “A toast to new friends. May they always feel our family’s welcome.”

 

Liam raises his own glass and drinks, nearly choking when his gaze locks with Malia’s. She crosses her arms and holds his stare. Liam nods to her and looks away.

 

_ It’s her job to be a scary bitch,  _ he assures himself.  _ Nature of the beast. _

 

A round of applause sounded for the charismatic Brett, and the music resumes. Servers make their way through the crowd with more drinks. One delivers a tequila bottle service with shot glasses and accompaniments.

 

Stiles slides off the couch and onto the fluffy rug to start pouring. “Let’s get this party rolling!” Allison and Nolan drop down beside him. “Come sit with us, loverboy!”

 

_ And so it begins. _

 

Theo says, “You can remain here.”

 

Now see, if Theo wants something, it’s Liam’s job to  _ not quite _ give it to him. “I’ll just be a minute.” He wiggles out of Theo’s grasp to join the group on the rug.

 

Micro scowl.

 

“So, is Liam short for William?” Stiles asks. “Because I think you’d make a cute Billy or--”

 

“It’s just Liam.” He cuts him off but adds. “But my friends call me Safes.” Mason had already spilled that nickname.

 

“I want to know why.” Theo leans forward, elbows on his knees. “It’s synonymous with vaults, yes?” He sounds like he’s given a lot of thought to the matter and is frustrated to have no answer.

 

Again, Liam won’t give him what he wants. “Hmm. Maybe I’ll tell you later.”

 

Full on scowl.  _ Still hot. _

 

“So what do you do?” Allison asks.

 

“I used to help out with my parents’ financial planning business until about ten months ago. But it’s a tough” -lethal- “market.”

 

“Your investment background interests me,” Theo says. “Perhaps you can help me make a determination about a few prospects.”

 

Doubtful. Liam’s skill set involved selling dummy stocks like they were snake oil-- not evaluating them. “Those days are over for me, I’m afraid. Now I’m a bartender here at the casino.”

 

“How are you liking the service industry?” Nolan asks.

 

_ In Vegas? Sure, I just love it when customers drunkenly hit on me. And married men do it best! _

 

Before Liam can give them a real answer, Allison groans. “Ugh. My server gigs sucked. Note to self: If a restaurant supplies sporks, tips there will be nil.”

 

She’d had server jobs? According to Mason’s intel, she’d grown up on a huge farm in Nebraska with her adopted parents and had inherited a fortune from her biological father--one Mr. Christopher Argent--five years ago.

 

Nolan says, “I enjoyed cleaning houses better than slinging wings at Tallywackers. Scrubbing toilets was… purer.”

 

Even as Liam laughed, he wondered why the man had done either. His uber-rich family has controlled one of the largest coastline tracts in Florida for generations.

 

Maybe their parents had made them work minimum-wage jobs to keep them grounded with society. Or maybe the Argent Sons controlled their public information, keeping their best faces forward. Liam glances at Theo, finding his gaze already on him. A tech genius with unlimited resources could hide a lot of dirt. Hmm…

 

“Customers can be so bizarre,” Allison says. “Have you ever had a guy ask for a cosmopolitan but wanted it in a ‘manly glass’?”

 

“Yes! Like, buddy, you realize it’s pink right? If you’re worried about the glass, you’re definitely the type of dude who thinks pink is a girly color, thus defeating the purpose of the ‘manly glass’. And then there’s the guy who says, ‘No,  _ you’re _ cut off!”

 

“Yes!” Allison laughs. “I’ve had dudes say that to me too!”

 

Theo doesn’t smile, but one corner of his mouth curls. His amused expression? It looks so… out of practice.

 

Stiles hands out shots to the rug crew. Once everyone had their salt and limes, he says, “Okay lady and gents, start your livers. Now it’s our turn for roast toasts.”

 

Come again?

 

Allison raises her glass and winks at Nolan. “To the three types of orgasms. To the holy kind: ‘Oh god, oh god, oh god.’ To the affirmative kind: ‘Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes.” And to the fake kind: ‘Oh Brett, oh Brett, oh Brett.’”

 

Nolan and Brett laugh so easily, Liam figures their sex life must stratospheric. With a sly grin on his perfectly pouty lips, Nolan says, “To Allison. She doesn’t have a cherry, but that’s no sin since she’s still got the box that the cherry came in.”

 

Liam chuckles until he realizes they might expect him to come up with one. In past toasts, he’d paid tribute to Lady Luck, but these people expect a roast toast… He loves limericks, even won a contest once, so he cobbles one together.

 

“Here’s to my Sweetheart Safes.” Stiles gives Liam a meaningful look. “For being single, seeing double, sleeping triple…and having multiple.”

 

Liam is still laughing when, sure enough, everyone turns to him. He raises his glass to Stiles. Feigning an Irish burr, he says, “There once was a looker named Stiles, who knew just how to use his wiles. At a party like this, he’d earn more than one kiss. And leave lovers behind in piles. Sláinte!”

 

Stiles throws his head back, mouth wide as he laughs. Allison and Nolan are howling. Scott and Brett are cracking up. Theo didn’t laugh, but his lips curl again, and his eyes are lively, crinkling at the corners.

 

Everyone seems delighted by even that mere response.

 

Stiles commands, “Lick, shoot, suck, my bitches!”

 

After that shot, the night speeds by too fast. Despite an occasional glare from Malia, Liam ends up having a great time. He has to remind himself that he’s working, a career first for him.

 

Theo is attentive. Once he finds out Liam’s favorite cocktail, a fresh rum and coke is always in front of him.

 

Stiles is one of a kind, and Allison and Nolan are seriously cool. Liam admired how tight those two had their husbands locked up.  _ Devoted _ didn’t really even cover it. Whenever Ali leave Scott’s side, his gaze clocks her, as if he counts the seconds until she returns to him. Brett can’t seem to touch Nols enough, and he often whispers things in his ear that makes his eyes shimmer.

 

Liam and his siblings have a theory that three percent of the masculine population is good. How else can they reconcile all the scrotes they meet in the business with the great guys in the Family and known associates. Were the Argent Sons in that tiny percentage? Did Christopher Argent raise these boys right when he thought he couldn’t have children of his own?

 

The Nemeton’s midnight light show has just ended when Brett presses a kiss to the side of Nolan’s head and rises. “I think it is time for a cigar with my brothers.” Scott stands, Theo doesn’t.

 

“Come on, Theo. Let them do another round without us,” Brett says, adding something in French.

 

Seeming resigned, Theo stands up, but he tells the spouses and Stiles, “Don’t scare him away.”

 

Though they laugh, Liam doesn’t think his tone was very playful. To him it sounded like,  _ Don’t motherfucking scare him away. _

 

As soon as the brothers are outside, the questions come rapid-fire quick. “What do you think so far? Will you go on another date with him? What are your intentions and can we do a threesome?” That last one is from Stiles.

 

Liam answers, “I think he seems...nice. He hasn’t asked, but I’d probably go out with him again. I’m not into threesomes and I have no intentions.”

 

Nolan frowns. “But you like him, right?”

 

_ I get high on his scent. His body makes mine feverish. I could suck his tongue for hours. _

 

Liam keeps it noncommittal. “I’m a local. I know better than to get involved with a tourist.” This was true. No matter what they told you, they would always leave.

 

Nolan smooths back his hair. “Theo really likes you. A party this rowdy is a special kind of hell for him, but he’s staying because you’re having fun.”

 

“He doesn’t like parties?”

 

“He’s not much of a pack animal. This crowd must be trying for him.” Almost to himself, he says, “I was so surprised he recommended we celebrate in Vegas.”

 

Liam sips his drink, logging info. “I can’t believe he’s single.”

 

Stiles snorts. “Despite my best efforts.” He pours another round of shots. “But I can rest now.”

 

As if he’s no longer single? “It’s all very sudden.”

 

“You wanna know a secret?” Allison asks, her words starting to slur.  _ Only always, Dr. Ali. _ “That’s how the men in this family are. I don’t really know what my father was looking for when he chose those three, but they all have it, whatever it is. Scott told me he knew I’d be his wife after one look.”

 

Wait, did she say  _ wife  _ in a sentence even remotely associated with Liam? Not that he could ever be a wife but--

 

Nolan nods. “Brett told me that as soon as he got close enough to see my freckles, he knew he was ‘fucked.’ Clearly, we had some things to work out. But the point is, he knew within half an hour that I’d be his.”

 

Stiles is even more direct. “Theo’s looking at you like he’d been drowning for years, and you’re a lifeline. Another Argent Son gone at first sight. Dibs on wedding coordination services!” He starts singing “Tale as Old as Time.”

 

Could a gorgeous billionaire  _ want _ want Liam? Or, more likely, were all these rich people crazy?

 

_ Silly, Safes.  _ Every grifter knows that when you take your eyes off the immediate prize and your hands out of play, Lady Luck will frown upon you. The lesson? Never reach for the stars.

 

*

 

In the hallway, Liam and Mason are arguing in whispers.

 

“Are they fucking with you?” Mason demands. “Playing games or something? Rich gulls _ are _ weird.”

 

“Yes! They have to be.” Once Theo had returned, he’d been even more determined to make sure Liam enjoyed the night. The servers sad started treating him like he was one of the people staying at the hotel and not one of the ones who usually worked there. “This is the Argent Sons’ idea of a joke. Amusing themselves with the peasants and shit. I need to bail.” Rich people and con artists are like cats and dogs, no love lost between them.

 

“What if it’s not a joke?” Mason hisses. “Do you understand what that could mean?”

 

Liam straightens his collar. “That I shouldn’t have lifted Nolan’s watch?” Liam didn’t usually straight up  _ steal.  _ And he’s never stolen from someone so nice. No sins,  _ still  _ in?

 

“Safes!”

 

“I want to contribute! And even at fence value, the watch is a legit two-fifty.” He’d stowed it in the detachable sole of his show. “Gotta be insured, right? They’re so hammered, he’ll think he lost it.” That’s the beauty of Las Vegas. Fresh marks flooded in every day, wearing chum pants, and dove right into the shark tank. THen they leave, meaning the Family never had to.

 

“You're drinking too,” Mason points out. “What if some saw you lift it?”

 

“The guards don't even look at me anymore.” And Malia had disappeared.  _ Good riddance.  _ Liam could stroll into any of the bedrooms, and no one would stop him. “Besides, you try telling Stiles and Nols you don’t want a sixth shot.”

 

“So he’s Nols now? And Allison is Ali? And you’re regular old Safes, the edgy bartender with a heart of gold?” Mason swears under his breath. “Do I have to remind you? We’re not like them. We’re a different breed…”

 

In a monotone, Liam recites the lines he’d heard all his life: “We’re the last of the long-conners, the aristocrats of grifters. Living by our wits, smiled upon by Lady Luck. The only thing we can’t cheat is fate…”

 

“Yet you’re meddling with them? We do not meld with gulls.” Mason makes an exaggerated surprise face. “Oh wait, you already did once.”

 

Liam’s ex-fiance. The one who’d betrayed him. The one who is still trying to win him back. “Low blow, Mase.”

 

“I’m trying to get your head back in the game. I caught you looking at Theodore with something like infatuation. You have to be cold to maneuver a guy like that.”

 

“You’re right. What am I doing?” He wobbles, the tequila and rum starting to get to him.

 

“It’s not too late to get it together. Safes, we might have a live one on the line. The Moby Dick of whales.”

 

But no one had ever landed Moby Dick! “Pull the plug on this one, dude! We’ll figure out a way to get Isaac here as primary. He’s a lock. It’s too big of a score to blow, and I’m jinxed!” Mason is right, stock cons are way easier than this. Give Liam a greedy money-grabbing launderer or a hard-up tax-evader any day.

 

Mason shakes his head. “I’ve seen the way this guy looks at you. I can’t describe it, but he seems addicted to you already. He won’t accept anyone else. Trust me.” They share another laugh over the long-standing joke that never got old.

 

Liam really does half trust his family of scoundrels. “So you’re backing my play here? Backing me?”

 

“All in. Damn, you’ve already had the meet.” Mason rubs his chin. “I would’ve liked you to be in better lighting and not so tired from the week-”

 

“Come on!”

 

“I should’ve  made sure you had the phone cloner.” Which would’ve enabled them to see Theo’s every text, email, and online visit. “He handed you his phone and turned his back. That’s on me” Mason could give everyone grief, but none more than himself.

 

“The window was too short,” Liam assures him. “Even with misdirection, I wouldn’t have had enough time. Besides, he’s a tech genius. No telling if he could’ve found it out right away.”

 

“Speaking of time, where’d you tell Theo you were going?”

 

“I used the emergency-phone-ring app and said I needed to take the call. I should get back.” Plus, he really needed to use the facilities.

 

“My host duties are done for the night. If I’m still here, it’ll be weird not to join you guys. Can you handle this on your own?”

 

Liam raises his chin. “I’ve got this. All good.”  _ Please Lady Luck, don’t let me botch this! _

 

“I’m a text away. Just watch yourself in there, Safes. And remember- We’re a world apart from them.”

 

So why does Liam feel so at home with them?

 

As he turns to go back inside, Mason grabs his hand. “Wait. Give this to Stiles would you?” He hands Liam a folded piece of hotel stationery.

Stationery.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “World apart not apply to you?”

 

“I’m not running a game on him, or trying to date him.” He gives Liam a sly grin. “I just want to show him the best Vegas has to offer, is all.”

 

Shaking his head, Liam heads inside to see Stiles, Ali, and Nols talking to Theo. He looks antsy, his leg jogging.

 

Stiles slurs, “Ever since you mended fences with big bro, I’ve been trying to set you up. Even if you were my last chance to get into Cirque du Cock.”

 

Mend fences? Cirque du Cock? Liam ducks back into the hallway, listening.

 

_ “Clearly _ I have now succeeded in hooking you up since I invited  _ every  _ vegan here to your house party.”

 

Ali hiccups. “The tribe has spoken, Theo. You’re keeping Safes.”

 

“We like him so much,” Nols adds.

 

“He’s got those all-knowing eyes. He’s  _ seen _ things, y’know, but he blushes. Driving me friggen crazy. If you don’t keep him, I will.” Stiles points at Theo.

 

“Perhaps that is not an issue,” Theo says. “Perhaps the crux is that he will not want to keep me.”

 

Liam’s chest squeezes in panic. They were fucking with him. They thought he was a good dude who got their humor and matched their drinking. He fit in seamlessly and is hitting it off with one of their own.

 

How can they be so trusting? They have no idea what he is, yet they’re letting him into their lives? He’d stolen a watch the Family’s fence would convert for a quarter of a million dollars, and he’d do it again, And dear god, the identity theft opportunities in those bedrooms…

 

Liam wants to shake them.  _ Stupid rich people.  _ Can’t they see he’s false gold?

 

He stares at the ceiling, thinking about a childhood memory. He’d once asked his mom, confused: “Gulls always say, ‘If something is too good to be true, it is.’ That’s supposed to be  _ our _ secret, but it’s out there, in the open. Why don’t they listen.”

 

“They get greedy and ignore what they know deep down.” Jenna had replied. “Safes, never forget that we sell fairy tales. And fairy tales don’t exist.”

 

Liam shakes his head and wanders back into the room like he’d heard nothing. “I’ve gotta hit the head, but Mason wanted me to give this to you.” He hands the note over to Stiles.

 

The other man unfolds it and his eyes widen at whatever Mason had written. “Well, loves,” He stands up and heads for the coat closet. “It appears I have a much better place to be.  _ Ciao!” _ And just like that, he’s out the door. 

 

Everyone is still staring at the door when Liam chuckles. “Mason and Corey will take good care of him.” He points to the hall where the bathroom is. “I’ll be right back.”

 

*

 

After Liam finishes his business and washes his hands, he stares at his reflection, trying to see what Theo seems to see. Whatever it is, he can’t find it. He takes a deep breath and gives himself a short mental pep talk before opening the door.

 

On the other side, Theo leans against the opposite wall, hands in his pockets, an intent look on his face. 

 

Intent on what?

 

He straightens and steps toward Liam. Theo might not be that much taller than Liam, but he was very intimidating, Liam instinctively takes a step back, effectively trapping himself with Theo. But when he shuts and locks the door behind him, Liam isn’t anxious, he feels excited.

 

What will Theo do? They certainly won't be the first strangers to get busy in a Las Vegas hotel bathroom. Should he go along with the scenario? Maybe a show of resistance wouldn’t be amiss. “I’m not the kind of guy who hooks up in bathrooms.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But you still want us to?”

 

Theo steps forward, playing with a curl hanging over Liam's forehead.  _ I guess he does. _

 

“I’m not going to have sex with you.” He grabs Theo’s wrist.

 

“Understood. Now let me mess up all this pretty hair.”

 

Liam hesitates for a moment before releasing Theo’s wrist. Theo immediately raises his other hand and buries them both in Liam’s hair, running his fingernails lightly over Liam’s scalp. He gently tugs the locks forward until they hang in soft waves around Liam’s face.

 

“I want to see all of this spread across my pillow.”

 

_ Could be in your future. _

 

He lightly tugs, then leans down to Liam’s exposed neck, grazing his lips against the sensitive skin. His tongue darts out and Liam can’t bite back a soft moan.

 

“I want my second kiss.” Theo brushes Liam's lips with his own once, twice… his tongue sweeps in and Liam meets it with his own and heat shoots through him.

 

Theo groans, deepening the kiss. Liam’s cock begins to swell and he’s panting by the time Theo pulls back. His eyes settled on an emerald green in his lust. “So many things I want to do to you.” His voice is husky. He releases Liam’s hair and says, “Turn and face the mirror.”

 

“Pardon?” Liam’s mind is hazy.

 

“I’m going to give you commands, Liam. If you obey me, you’ll be rewarded.”

 

He’d warned Liam he would play games. “I don’t know.” Liam murmurs, another show of hesitation before playing along. For his con, he is supposed to make Theo’s dreams come true--almost. Teasingly, and short of sex.

 

“Turn around.” The raw need and smokey voice made Liam follow the command.

 

When he faces the mirror, he expects to see bewilderment, Instead, he’s confronted by his own excitement. Does he  _ like  _ to be bossed around? 

 

“Unbutton your trousers for me. Pull them down.”

 

Liam wore only a cobalt blue jockstrap. The photos with Valeck had needed to be incriminating, after all. He nibbles his lip.

 

“You want to show your body to me,” Theo observes.

 

Liam does. He really does. NO! The tequila must be making him loopy. All he can think over and over is:  _ Give him whatever he needs. _

 

“Do it. _ Now.” _ The control he wields unnerves Liam--even as it turns him on.

 

His heart racing, Liam unbuckles his belt and unbuttons and unzips his pants. Any shyness he’d expected-- along with the impulse to cover himself--fades. For reasons he can’t explain, he craves Theo’s gaze on his ass. But he takes his time lowering his pants. He pauses to untuck his dress shirt, hiking it up so Theo’s view will be unobstructed. Theo holds Liam’s shirt up as Liam finally pushes his pants down.

 

Theo sucks in a breath, ogling the perfect, round, fuzzy peach.

 

Liam’s face is on fire. Things were getting confused in his head until even his embarrassment was making him pulse in his jock. His lips curl in giddiness.

 

“Is that a victory smile, Liam? It should be. I am coming undone. If you discover the extent of my attraction to you, I will be doomed.”

 

“Doomed to what?” Liam scans Theo’s body in the mirror.

 

Theo’s cock surges in his pants. “To whatever it is my Liam desires.”

 

_ It’s a material world, Raeken. _

 

“Keep your shirt raised.” Theo reaches down, using both hands to cup his cheeks. kneed them, spread them. Liam feels his hole clench at the cool air. Theo hisses at the sight. This isn’t just a seduction. He’s exploring Liam, eyes lit with curiosity.

 

Theo grips Liam's hips, head tilted down to watch as he thrusts against this ass. A low growl breaks from his chest. 

 

Liam inhales sharply. Theo ‘s excitement and need are fueling his own but he still says, “No sex, right?” He isn’t sure he could even physically take Theo’s huge cock without some serious prep.

 

Their gazes met in the mirror. I’m not going to fuck you yet.” Wait,  _ yet? _ “Take off your shirt. I must see more of you.”

 

While Theo remained dressed? “Why should I?”

 

Theo gives Liam his thrall look. “Because Baby Boy, this is the most pleasurable thing I've ever done, and I’ll give anything for it to continue.”

 

He isn’t… he isn’t lying?

 

Liam finds himself unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off his shoulders. He stands in his jock, pants around his ankles. His muscles and tattoos on full display.

 

_ “Liam,”  _ Theo growls. He dips his gaze to check out Liam’s front in the mirror, eyes lingering on his hairy chest and pierced nipples. “The treasures you’ve been hiding.” Theo’s control seems to be slipping. Liam wonders what would happen if he loses it completely.

 

He ghosts his fingertips over Liam's spine, no doubt tracing think that makes up and intricately drawn sword. Theo’s fingers linger between his shoulder blades where the hilt of the sword crosses, causing Liam to shudder. “Your back is sensitive?”

 

Liam had never known. What is this guy doing to him? Theo's fingers trail back down, brushing over Liam’s ass. Without thinking, Liam raises it to follow his touch.

 

“So responsive.” He’s making Liam sound like some kind of wanton sexpot; he’s not. Not usually.

 

What if this man had the key? The key to Liam?

 

Theo bends to one knee, hands on his legs, lingering over the wolf head on his right thigh as if his body is a prize and Theo intends to worship every inch of it. Theo helps him take off his shoes. His socks and pants follow. On his way back to his feet, he presses his lips to one fuzzy cheek, then the other. Liam watches himself fighting to keep his eyelids open--

 

Theo nips him with his teeth. Liam yelps, but he kind of likes it.

 

Theo kisses his way up Liam’s back. “I will never get enough of this body.” He nuzzles Liam’s ear.

 

Liam makes a belated, last-ditch effort at modesty, crossing his arms over his torso. “I don’t know about wearing only a jockstrap while you’re still dressed.” Honey traps tantalized. They didn’t roll over at the mark’s every whim.

 

Theo doesn’t order Liam to drop his arms. Instead, he brushed Liam’s hair aside and traced his lips across his nape, making Liam shiver. He brought his left hand up and ever so slowly ran his hand down Liam’s ribs before tracing the lines of ink embedded there.

 

It was Liam’s own design. A tribute to Lady Luck and a memorial to his grandmother, the infamous Diamond Jill. She’d been amazing and Liam misses her every day. He’d found an old photo of her and used it to render her face in a traditional style, showing two hands of cards. Her right hand held a royal flush. Her left held a Seven, a Queen, an Ace, and a Three, all of hearts, along with a Joker. Presented upside-down, they spelled out L-O-V-E. The feel of Theo’s touch over the pretty picture was undermining Liam’s resistance. He began to yearn to show the strange man more, to arch his back and raise his ass for him.

 

“Liam, you must show me all of your treasures while I still have enough control to enjoy them fully.” He turned Liam to face him.

 

Liam let Theo’s spell take him over and dropped his arms. Theo doesn’t look down right away. He gives Liam a brief kiss--praise?--then lowers his gaze. Liam feels Theo’s response is worth the flush of embarrassment. He closes his eyes tight, then opens them as if he expected the toned muscles and hair and piercings to disappear. In a gravelly voice, he says, “You are incomparable.” He stares with lust and an eager curiosity like he’s been  _ dying _ to see what Liam looked like beneath his clothes.

 

Without warning, Theo lifts Liam up onto the counter, easing his hips between his knees. His Adam’s apple bobs as he reaches for Liam’s chest and buries his hands in the dense forest of hair.

 

Theo releases a shuddered breath as Liam moans when one of his hands brushes a sensitive nipple. “I could come in my pants just form the feel of you.” Theo groans, his dick straining against his sipper to get free.

 

Liam reaches for it, needing to feel, to learn what makes this man groan--

 

“Ah-ah. Hands on the counter.”

 

Liam pouts but obeys. Theo circles one nipple with a forefinger, slow. So slow. His other hand gently twists the tiny barbell through the other nub. Liam whimpers, cock throbbing. He doesn’t have to look down to know there’s a wet patch forming in the material of his jock. “Oh, my god.” He whispers, head falling back. Theo cups his nape, holding him steady. “Theo…”

 

His other hand goes to Liam's back, making him arch his back further. Theo bends to rub his face against Liam’s chest his stubble catching on his chest hair, giving the faintest of tugs. Liam can feel Theo’s low, guttural groan. He feels his hot breath over one nipple, and then his tongue.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Liam threads his hands through Theo’s hair, repeatedly whispering his name.

 

“You like what I do to you,” Liam swears Theo is grinning against his chest.  _ I want to see that grin! _

 

The thought vanishes when Theo sucks the pierced bud between his lips. His mouth is so hot, his tongue strong as he teases his nipple, playing with the ring. A graze of teeth makes Liam whine. Theo repeats the action on the other nipple. Could Liam come from this?

 

Too soon, Theo draws back. “Pull yourself out for me.”

 

“Why am I the only one baring it all?” Liam asks, panting.

 

Theo arches his brow. “You wish me to have skin in the game?” Wordplay? Delicious. “Perhaps you’ll like being naked next to a fully dressed man.”

 

The idea feels wicked. Liam would e so vulnerable to him. Can he really do this with someone he’d just met?

 

“Show me how hard and wet you are, Liam.”

 

Liam swallows nervously but pulls down the material of his jock, a thin string of precum connects it to the tip of his cock before he reaches down and pulls his aching balls out as well. Completely bared, he places his hands back on the counter.

 

Grating something harsh in French, Theo stares down at Liam’s cock like it’s a revelation. Liam’s cock is thick and a little longer than average. It curves up to his stomach and there’s one little freckle on the left side of the reddened head. Theo grazes his knuckles down the underside, making it jerk at the contact. “Baby Boy, so beautiful. You’re fucking mouthwatering.”

 

Theo rubs his thumb along the head, another spurt of precum dribbles out of the tib. “So, so wet for me.” He spreads the slick wetness around the entire head.

 

Liam’s face burns. He’s never felt more exposed. It only makes him harder.

 

Theo's hands tremble and his voice is ragged, “I never knew my cock could ache this much.”  _ Preaching to the choir, dude. _ Theo starts kissing down Liam’s body. Across his chest. A flick of his tongue over his navel.

 

“Woah. What are you trying to do?” Liam barely recognizes his own voice.

 

“Need to taste you.” Theo pulls Liam’s jock to his knees.

 

Liam pushes his head back. “Wait, let’s don’t. Not that much of a fan of receiving.” He’d never been able to come from it and all those who’d tried always seemed to think they’d failed if they couldn’t get him off. The pressure spoiled it for Liam. But he didn’t want to put Theo off totally, so he says, “I make up for it with my love of giving head.”

 

Theo narrows his eyes. “We’ll address this soon.” He grips Liam’s cock, jerking him, spreading the precum that continued to steadily leak from the tip.

 

What did  _ that _ mean? Liam couldn’t think while Theo stroked him-- as if he owned him. “It’s just...not my favorite.”

 

“It will be when  _ I  _ do it.” Theo’s confidence almost makes Liam believe it. He releases Liam's cock, raising his slick fingers. “A taste of what’s to come.” Then he licks them.

 

Another play on words!

 

As Theo tastes Liam on his fingers, his eyes roll back. “So fucking delicious.”

 

Liam moans at the sight.  _ “Theo.” _

 

With a growl, he pulls his fingers from his mouth. “If you deny me that, then I will have to punish you.”

 

“Punish?”

 

He pulls Liam to his feet and turns him to face the mirror again. “Spread your legs and put your hands on the counter. Do not move them.

 

Liam hesitates, partly because of the con, partly from trepidation. With the jock around his knees and his legs parted, he places his palms on the countertop--

 

Theo's hand cracks against Liam’s ass.

 

Comprehension comes slowly.  _ He...spanked me?  _ Liam had just been freaking spanked. He isn’t into this  _ at all. _ But his job is to send Theo ever closer to sexual insanity, and if a whipping flips his switch and makes his noodle wet, then Liam has no choice but to go along with it.

 

Another slap. The sound is ridiculously loud in the small room.

 

Liam grits his teeth and accepts his fate.  _ Billionaire, Safes. You can do this. _

 

_ Slap! _ Theo collars his throat with his other hand, holding Liam steady.  _ Slap! _

 

Heat from Liam’s ass radiates to his back, his legs, his...cock. This weird interplay is starting to get to him. His internal resistance dwindles.

 

Theo must sense it. “That’s it Baby Boy,” His tone is filled with dark praise. “Submit to me.”  _ Submit… _ Liam’s cock jerks at the word. His nipples are harder than he’d ever seen them and his dick is throbbing.

 

“Look at you meeting my strikes.” He’d been raising his ass for more!  _ What is happening to me? _ Unknown circuits in Liam's brain seem to be firing for the first time. Because of this man.  _ The key… _ “Do you want more?” Theo’s voice is hotwired to Liam’s cock.

 

Liam has to know what he’ll do next. Theo said he wouldn’t fuck him. Anything else was working with the con--with a freaking billionaire as his mark. “Yes!”

 

Theo releases Liam’s neck and grips his cock. “So wet! It feels like my beautiful boy needs to come.”

 

Liam sucks in a breath at the shocking contact. “Theo, I can't take much more of this,” He whines.

 

“What about this?” Theo twists his palm around the head, spreading the slickness, The grip is almost gentle but his rough palm scraping over the glans is overwhelming.

 

“Oh, my GOD.” Liam’s back bows.

 

Theo slaps his ass again. The force shoving Liam’s cock against his waiting palm.

 

Liam is going to come all over Theo’s hand if he keeps spanking him.  _ “More.” _

 

Theo whips him again. Liam stares into his eyes in the mirror as heat builds low in his belly. “Please…”  _ Slap! _ “What are you  _ doing _ to me?” Liam sounds awed.

 

“I want you to feel good so you’ll keep coming back to me for more.” He grips one of Liam’s stinging cheeks.

 

Good? Liam is about to climb the fucking walls! “Please let me come.”

 

“Show me how badly you need it. Use my hand.” He barely tightens his grip, then moves his fist to Liam’s base and leaves it there.

 

Theo has taken Liam to the very edge, then upped the ante. Could Liam call his bet? It would be so shameful to hump against his hand.

 

“Submit to me.” Theo releases Liam’s ass. Because he wants Liam to do this all on his own?

 

Liam has never felt so out of control. Why is he fighting the overwhelming urge to obey Theo? He needed to rub his orgasm into Theo’s waiting hand.

 

“You want to do this for me, Baby Boy.” His green eyes mesmerize Liam.

 

Did he? Could he? Liam’s face heats up as he accepts the truth. He lets the spell go over him, and he starts to move his hips.

 

“That’s it, Liam,” Theo hisses. “That’s what I wanted to see.”

 

Liam’s toes curl. “It’s so good. So good.” As he rocks in Theo’s grip, his gaze dips. Theo’s cock is straining, threatening to rip free, all thoughts of restraint dissolve. Liam wants it. He wants it to stretch him, fill him up. He wants to feel Theo’s hips slapping against his ass. “I changed my mind! Do you have a condom and lube?”

 

Theo groans. “I would kill to fuck you. Never been so hard.” He rubs his free hand over his cock. A circle of precum dampens the material. It should’ve wet Liam’s tongue. “But I told you I wouldn’t.” That matters to him now?

 

“I  _ need _ you to fuck me, Theo. I feel out of my mind!”

 

Theo's lips draw back from his teeth and he snarls,  _ “That’s _ how crazed you’ve made me every moment since I first saw you!” He stands behind Liam to thrust his cock against his burning ass. When the material of his pants abraded Liam’s skin, he cries out.

 

“Are you going to come for me, Liam?” He gives another thrust as Liam continues to rock into his fist.

 

“I’m so close. So close…” Liam’s eyes slide shut.

 

“Ah-ah. You look at me when you come.”

 

Liam opens his eyes. He peers into the mirror, losing himself in Theo's gaze. His hips rock frantically, losing rhythm, body tightening. “Oh god…”

 

“Now say please, Baby Boy.”

 

Liam would’ve done anything. “Please!”

 

“Come hard.” He squeezes his grip around Liam’s head and thrusts against his ass. 

 

Liam bellows as he hurtles over the edge, spilling all over Theo's hand and onto the counter. His vision blurs. Pleasure overpowers him as he releases stream after stream of cum for this man. They work together to draw out the orgasm--the strongest he’s ever experienced. Finally, he levels out, boneless against Theo.

 

Theo removes his hand. “The pressure… about to burst.” The sound of his zipper fills the room. 

 

Forgetting his exhaustion, Liam whirls around and nearly loses his footing as Theo works his dick free.  He sucks in a breath at the sight.

 

Theo is pierced. A silver ring through the crown of his cock. 

 

Holy fuck, your dick is sexy.” While Liam knew he isn’t small, Theo has a good inch on him and matched him for girth. Where Liam’s cock curved up, Theo’s was straight. The head was stretched taut and Liam's mouth watered for the precum wetting the pierced slit, even as Theo spread Liam’s own cum around his cock, Liam wants it. To taste them together? He moans at the thought, eyes never leaving Theo's dick.

 

Theo rocks his hips forward. “I can feel your gaze.”

 

“I need to suck it, Theo.” Liam drops to his knees.

 

“Driving me madder than I already am!” 

 

When Liam grips his shaft, it jerks in his palm. He leans in to kiss the tip, but Theo pinches his chin. “Can’t hold it! Look at me, Angel. Keep me here.”

 

_ Keep him?  _ Entranced, Liam nods and pumps Theo's length. Theo’s gaze bores into Liam’s. He never glances away. Not even when he bellows his own pleasure. Not even when Liam feels the first lash of cum across his chest. Theo quakes uncontrollably, a prisoner in Liam’s hand. Eyes wide, Liam pumps his cock over and over until his chest is drenched. Next time his cum was going between Liam’s lips.

 

Reality returns in degrees.  _ Theodore Raeken came on my chest.  _ Solid-as-Steel Safes had humped a strange guys fist and gotten a very filthy cumshot. He lets go of Theo’s cock and hastily pulls up his jockstrap as if that would lessen what he’d done.

 

When Theo helps him to his feet, he whispers, “I can’t believe I did that.” How had he lost control like that? Toward the end, he hadn’t had one single thought about the con.

 

Theo hisses as he wipes off his still semi-hard cock with a dampened cloth and tucks it back into his pants. Liam expects a player’s disdain, the zip-up and casual, “Yeah, I’ll call you.”

 

He deserves nothing less.

 

Yet Theo seems even more interested in Liam. “Let me help you, my angel.” He rinses the cloth and reaches for Liam’s chest, then hesitates. “I never want to forget this sight.”

 

Liam gasps when he rubs the cloth over his sensitive nipples. Voice rumbling, Theo says, “This will get us right back to where we were.”

 

To Liam frantic for sex? He takes the cloth from Theo. I can do it. I’ll be right out.” Out. With everyone else. After what Liam had just let happen? The entire penthouse had to have heard them.

 

Theo’s brows narrow. “You want me to...I’m to  _ leave?” _ What a confusing man. He’d been all blistering need and steely commands in the throes, but now he seems unsure. In a quiet rasp, he says, “I don’t want to let you out of my sight.”

 

Liam bites his lip. “I’m kinda wearing your DNA right now, so do me a solid, huh?”

 

Theo tilts his head, trying to gauge Liam’s mood. “With reluctance.”

 

*

 

After watching Theo leave, Liam glances in the mirror behind him to see his reddened ass cheeks framed in blue straps. He rubs a hand over the left cheek and hisses at the burn. Liam turns around and studies his reflection. The sweaty, flushed cheeks, the tangled hair, the remaining thick, white ropes of cum, stark against the dark hair on his chest. “Who are you?” He whispers to the man in the mirror.

 

He cleans off, redresses, and smooths his hair back as best he can. Other than the flushed cheeks, he doesn’t show any outward signs of what they’d done. But he was still feeling the effect of that jackpot orgasm. And the shooters.

 

He draws in a steadying breath and opens the door. Theo stands directly outside. A hank of dark hair falls over his forehead as he stares down at Liam.

 

Theodore Raeken’s expression is half longing, half dark possessiveness, as intense as everything else about him. “Was that too much? I want you to be comfortable with me.”

 

“I’m just a little...overwhelmed. I’m gonna get outta here, I think.” Liam really doesn’t want to say  _ goodbye  _ and  _ how nice to meet you  _ to any of them right now.

 

“I understand. I will see you home at once.” Theo pulls his phone from his pocket. “We can leave through the doorway at the end of the hall. I’ll grab your jacket.”

 

Minutes later, they arrive downstairs and a sleek Mercedes limo pulls up to the VIP entrance. This private drive is shielded behind the Nematon’s gate--so barbarians like Liam’s family couldn’t get in. Liam smirks inwardly.

 

A non-descript bodyguard opens the door for Liam and asked for his address. Liam tells him and slides inside the car. Theo follows him.

 

Liam blinks. “I thought you’d just see me off.” This is going to be the longest fifteen minutes of his life.

 

In reply, Theo reaches for Liam, pulling him into his lap. So much for player’s disdain.

 

Theo’s body heat and scent light Liam right back up again. His ass still tingling from the spanking. “You keep putting me on your lap.”

 

“Why should I not?” Theo asks seriously, genuinely curious.

 

Liam doesn't have an answer, so he just sighs.

 

“I have…difficulty reading others.” Theo says quietly. “Did I do too much?”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Are you angry that I came on you?”

 

Liam’s eyes widen. Blunt much?  _ Okay, then, let’s talk about sex. _ He drags his mind back to business. He needs to ignite Theo’s mind for a future encounter while planting some good-boy seeds. “When I felt your cum, I loved it. My first thought was that it would go between my lips next time.”

 

_ Theo’s _ lips part on a breath.  _ “Liam…” _

 

“But I’ve only known you for a few hours. I worry that I gave you the wrong idea. I don’t behave like this. Ever. I made it to twenty-four with ten notches in my belt--only three of them male, and those experiences were vanilla.” He’d enjoyed his ex’s toned physique and had gotten off more times than not. But, yeah, sex with Garrett had been relatively tame.

 

“Did anything else make you uncomfortable?” Theo asks.

 

“I don’t know about being spanked. About...BDSM.” Liam likes it simple From what he’d seen online, BDSM seemed to be all about props and wardrobe and power dynamics. As if he doesn't have to deal with those three things enough while conning. Too much work, too much prep.

 

“It made you come hard, no? What if we agree to stop as soon as it fails to do so?” Theo assumed they’d be spending that much time together?

 

“Do you want to tie me up?” What does Liam’s future hold, exactly?

 

“Yes. I want to control the pace of what happens between us.”

 

When did you get interested in this stuff?” Had Liam given off a  _ spank me _ vibe? Is that why Theo had engaged with him instead of Isaac or Lydia? The thought makes him uneasy.

 

“A year ago. My brothers have those leanings. I got the idea from Brett.”

 

“Do Nolan and Allison share these leanings?”

 

“Proudly.”

 

The Ph.D. and the heir? Mind blown. Never judge a book and all that. “Is that why you got your piercing done?”

 

“I suppose it’s all related.”

 

“You just woke up and thought, ‘I could pierce my dick today’?” Liam rubs a hand over one of his pecs. “Kinda what I did, to be honest.” He shoots Theo a crooked grin.

 

Theo’s eyes darken as he watches Liam’s hand. “I considered the decision for a while. I wanted to make myself different than I had been, and I thought it would...alter the sensations.” Different. Alter. What was wrong with who he’d been? “I had it done a few months ago. You don’t mind it?”

 

“I’ll probably dream about your dick tonight.”

 

“I could stay over and ensure that you do.” Oh, he can be so charming. 

 

Theo is a conundrum. At times, Liam can sense him struggling socially, seeming to have more in common with quiet Scott. Then he’ll turn around and demonstrate as much charm as Brett.

 

“Why have you slept with so few men?”

 

“I wasn't trying to preserve a masculine front if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

Micro-smile. “Then why?”

 

Liam blames the leftover buzz of the tequila for revealing his superpower. “I can always tell two things: When some is lying to my face and when someone is selling me. The words sound like nails down a chalkboard to me. When I was a teenager, the guys I fooled around with pulled all the stops to close one deal in particular. It turned me off like a bucket of water. The girls were always more sincere, but once I graduated without a final growth spurt, their attraction dwindled.”

 

“Silly girls. Stupid boys.” Theo pushes back a stray curl from Liam’s forehead. “I will never lie to you.” Eventually, he will. They always do.

 

But Liam doesn’t care--because he’s running a game on him. “When do you return to France?”

 

“That depends. I have an opportunity I’m investigating here.” He makes Liam sound like the opportunity.

 

Is he almost on the hook? If so, Liam needs to be elusive. Give and take. “I might have to work tomorrow night.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Is work such a foreign concept?” 

 

“I  _ know _ work. For over a decade, I sequestered myself in a research lab for seventeen hours a day, seven days a week.”

 

“Really?” According to Mason’s notes, Theo owns two of the fifty highest-grossing tech patents.

 

Theo nods. “I’ve completed a lifetime of work. Literally. I did the math.”

 

“Then what were you asking?”

 

“Are you working toward something? Saving up?”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind replacing A2B. That’s what I call my ancient Bronco. By the sound of its engine, I’m pretty sure it's telling me, ‘Go on...without me...save yourself.’”

 

Another micro-smile. Liam wishes he could see the full thing. “A vehicle is all you want?”

 

Is he angling for big gifts already? Liam is an ace at milk-cowing! It seems a little early for Long Con Step 5 -the pitch- but if Theo is being receptive… “And I’m getting evicted soon.”  _ So buy me a pony and a condo! _

 

“We can’t have you getting evicted,  _ mon ange gardien.” _

 

Liam doesn’t speak French, but that sounded an awful lot like “my guardian angel”. This poor sucker.

 

Step five was pest done gradually over several meetings, having planted the seed, Liam changes the subject. “What did you mean when you said you have difficulty reading others?’

 

“I can claim no talent for it. I know science, math, and technology, but I am repeatedly thrown by people.”

 

Theo’s admission softened Liam toward him even more. Any hints of vulnerability make this larger than life man more human. But he shouldn’t tell people stuff like that, or they’d fleece him blind.  _ People like me. _ Liam’s pang of guilt is a sucker punch to the gut. “Then how do you know who to trust?’

 

Theo's eyes dim. “We always find out in the long run, do we not?”

 

Woah. Liam isn’t the only one who’s trust had been betrayed. And this man is still suffering from it. Had it been a former friend, a family member? A lover? The thought of Theo being scorned by someone and possibly still in love with them made Liam so jealous, he grows anxious. Developing feelings for this man would be disastrous. And how would Theo react if he finds out what Liam Is? He’s betraying Theo's trust right now. “Sounds like you got burned somewhere down the line.”

 

Theo gazes out the window. “Early down the line.”

 

“By someone you were involved with.” Theo shrugs. “Theo?” Liam lays a palm against his cheek, and his eyelids grow heavy. Theo leans into the touch and Liam’s heart twists. He had needed that tiny show of comfort from him.

 

Realization strikes. Theo hadn’t been burned. He’d been  _ hurt.  _ Liam is startled by the sense of protectiveness he feels. He’d only ever felt this way about family.

 

Theo is revisiting some kind of pain and Liam wants him to stay in the present with him. He skims his knuckles over his jaw. “Ready to find out how I got my nickname?”

 

Theo’s eyes light with interest. “Yes. It does not make sense.”

 

Liam grins. “It does with context. You know there’s an armored truck company called Dunbar? Well, my brothers and I saw one when we were kids. We kept playing around with the idea, but armored truck just doesn’t have a nice ring to it. Then, one day Mason just turns to me and says, ‘You know, armored trucks are just safes on wheels’. Safes just kinda stuck after that. I earned it though because, like many safes, I’m small but solid. I’ll also never reveal a secret once it’s told to me.” Liam prides himself on that last fact.

 

“I could listen to you talk about yourself for...there is no quantifiable amount of time,” Theo says seriously, making Liam grin. What a computer guy. “I want more of this with you, Liam. Be forewarned: I will have it.”

 

Had Liam made himself sound like a sure thing? Or is Theo thinking like a typical tourist? “People have a weird idea about bartenders and waiters, Theo. You know that I am not for sale, right?”

 

“I know. Or I would’ve already bought you.” Liam grins again, thinking he’s kidding, but Theo just stares into his eyes.

 

Too intense! Liam tries a playful turn. “And what would you do if you owned me? Would I be your slave?”

 

Theo shakes his head. “I would free you, Liam. ANd then I would buy you the goddamned world.”

 

Liam’s grin fades, his grift sense taking over. “Theo, are you...crazy?”

 

Theo holds his breath. Eyes never leaving Liam’s, he nods his head slowly.

 

Oh, yeah, this family has secrets. What kind of crazy? Eccentric billionaire? Or “I keep peoples ears as trophies”? No. Liam’s grift sense tells him that Theo wouldn’t harm him, spanking aside. But just to be sure, he asks, “Have you ever hurt anyone?”

 

Theo releases his breath. “Never anyone who didn’t absolutely deserve it. Never anyone weaker than myself.”

 

Not a lie. Liam suspects Theo’s damage is turned inward. He has no idea what to say.

 

Theo cups the back of his neck and pulls him forward until their foreheads touch. “Are my chances blown?”

 

In real life? Yes. Liam would end this tonight. With his family in survival mode, he doesn’t have the time for a damaged man. Hell, he doesn’t have time for anyone. “I’m surprised you’ll admit that.”

 

“I will never lie to you and you asked me a very direct question.”

 

As Liam considers Theo’s admission, his mind hurtles toward that last night with Garrett--when he’d found him with a showgirl named Violet, in their bed. Liam had known men were dogs, yet he’d still let his guard down with the pretty, affable high school lacrosse coach.

 

Now, as he gazes at Theo, he realizes where his preferences lie. He looks Theo in the eyes and tells him the truth: “I’d rather have an honest madman than a sane liar.”

 

Theo squeezes him so tightly, Liam thinks he might bruise, but he doesn’t want it to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less Thiam and more about Liam's grifter life in this chapter.

 

“Tell us what happened!” Lydia calls from Liam’s bedroom before he even fully closes the front door. 

 

Did Theo hear that? He’d waked Liam from the limo to the door and gave him a brief but tender kiss goodnight. “Until tomorrow,” he’d promised.

 

Liam peers out the peephole to see Theo still standing at his doorstep, eyebrows drawn. He made it no secret that he wanted to go into Liam’s apartment, but Liam had grift gear out in the open: wigs, ID maker, props, etc. And apparently siblings in his bedroom. Besides, Liam is supposed to be elusive at this point.

 

With clear reluctance, Theo turns and heads for the limo. Liam turns and rests his back against the door, sighing.

 

Still buzzed, Liam veers toward his bedroom, passing his mini metal workshop along the way, as well as a small sewing area. Lydia is the expert seamstress, but Liam can wrangle some passable pieces together if the occasion calls for it. All of the grifters in his gen can. Jenna wouldn’t let them out of the nest otherwise. 

 

Lydia, Isaac, Mason, and Derek are camped out on Liam’s oversized bed, flipping through some of his jewelry design magazines. Liam looks from one face to the next. So much diversity. Former street rats, the lot of them. 

 

“What are all of you even doing here?” In Liam’s teenie, entertainment-less apartment. He doesn’t even have a TV. He left all of the big shit at Garrett’s when he’d bolted.

 

He eyeballs Mason. “Didn’t you invite a guest to your place? Shouldn't’ you be entertaining him?”

 

“Oh, Corey and I entertained him plenty. I left them passed out so I could get the deets from you. So, hurry up and spill, I’m about ready for round three.”

 

“TMI, Mase.” Lydia flicks her nails at him. “Safes! We could hardly wait for you to tell us everything! So spill already, baby bro!”

 

“Seriously, holy shit, man.” Derek’s hazel green eyes light up. “What a difference a night makes, huh? Did you really tangle with a billionaire?”

 

Liam hiccups and grins.

 

“You didn’t sleep with Raeken, did you?” Mason asks.

 

“Sex-” Liam makes a chopping motion.  _ “Non.” _

 

Relieved looks all around.

 

Liam kicks off his shoes, the left one thumping a little harder from the weight of Nolan’s watch. He sets his keys and phone on his nightstand. “But we did hook up.” He lays across the foot of his bed, his head landing in Isaac’s lap.

 

“Tell us!” Isaac insists. “What’s he like?”

 

“He’s… he’s…” Liam tries to put Theo into words. “With him it’s…” He huffs. “Gimme a minute.”

 

“Seriously? Safes has no words?” Isaac peers down at him.

 

“Fuck off. I’m not entirely sober, okay?” How to explain someone like Theo Raeken?

 

After a few silent moments, Derek finally says, “Well?”

 

“Theo is magnetic and fascinating and… unconventional.”

 

Lydia studies Liam’s expression. “Then the con won’t be a chore. Everyone is so excited, Safes.”

 

“For real,” Isaac beams at him. “I’ve been bragging about my boss of a baby bro.” He would, Isaac doesn’t have a jealous bone in his body. “Mase said he’d never seen a mark respond like Raeken did.”

 

Mason chuckles. “Not fifteen minutes after I told Safes he needs to brush up on his sexual manipulation skills, he had the Frenchman shoving him up against the wall, groaning into his mouth, hard as a fucking rock.”

 

Liam blushes. “I’d wondered if you’d seen that detail.”

 

“As if I could  _ miss _ such a huge… detail. Didn’t miss yours either for that matter.” Mason wiggles his brows.

 

Liam rolls his eyes and Lydia laughs. “The student has become the teacher! I tried every trick in the book to get that man’s attention. Even a noob move like the toppled tray.” She’d dropped a tray full of plastic cups full of ice, enabling her to spend lots of time on all fours in a miniskirt.

 

Isaac chuckled. “I, of course, had to help her. Nada.”

 

Isaac’s “work pants” were practically painted on. The idea of his siblings doing that in front of Theo… jealousy hits Liam. Again.

 

Derek distracts him from the stupid direction of his thoughts. “Start from the beginning and tell us everything that happened.” 

 

Liam does because this is his first sex con and he heeds their input. He leaves out some of the finer points of his orgasms and some of Theo’s traits that make him seem even more… eccentric.

 

Liam finishes with: “He walked me to my door all gentleman-like, which blew my mind after the way he’d been sexually.”

 

“He spanked you.” Mason pulls on his bottom lip. “I did not see that one coming. Pun intended.”

 

“Yep.” Liam’s ass still burned. He’d gotten a glimpse of what sex with Theo would be like. Earth-shattering. Filthy. Baffling.

 

“Intense.”  _ That, too. _ Mason sits up, snapping his fingers. “Now that I think about it, I’ve heard some jokes and innuendo about BDSM from the Argent couples.”

 

Allison and Nolan still didn’t strike Liam as the type.

 

“Theo did say something about his brothers sharing those… leanings.”

 

“Did  _ you _ like it?” Lydia asks. “I didn’t think your tastes ran that way.”

 

“They really don’t,” Liam answers her. Even though he’d totally gotten off on being whipped.

 

She tilts her head. “Luckily, you won’t have to deal with his kinks for very long.” Because Liam only had so much time to fleece the man. 

 

He’d once been asked if he felt bad about conning people. Nope.  _ You have to pay to play. Behave yourself and you’ll never know my family exists.  _ They target those who would never report a con to the cops because of their own dirty laundry.

 

So what had Raeken done to deserve Liam? What if he is a little bit crazy--and a lot vulnerable? Liam kept replaying how Theo had leaned into his touch for comfort. He’s already been burned in his life and still bore the scars. Maybe Mason’s initial instinct to cut the Argent Sons had been right.

 

“I’ve been thinking about the congressman for tomorrow night.” He says to no one in particular.

 

Blackmailing him could be the Family’s largest score yet. Badger games were like grifter annuities; they paid for life and sometimes appreciated if the mark made it big. The congressman could be a presidential hopeful. They wish him all the best in his future campaigns.

 

“What about him?” Lydia asks.

 

“My string of bad luck seems to be over.” Liam reaches over to knock on the wood of his dresser. “If I start roping in marks and you bag the congressman -as well as whatever Isaac here will do- maybe we… shouldn’t run Theo.”

 

_ “WHAT?” _ All four shout in unison.

 

Liam plays with his shirttail. “We might be able to scrounge up enough if Mom and Dad make good on their art scam. And Valek could reconnect. Plus, there’s the watch I lifted.” From a perfectly nice man. If Liam feels this shitty about that, he can’t imagine what playing with Theo’s feelings will do to him.

 

“You  _ like _ him,” Isaac accuses him. Liam sits up.

 

_ Denial. _ “Or maybe I’m thinking about our own rules? No sins, no in. We have a code, remember. What has he done to merit financial punishment and a helping of pain? We prey on vulnerabilities, not the vulnerable.”

 

Derek cocks his head. “Why would you consider a brilliant and handsome BDSM billionaire vulnerable?”

 

“Call it grift sense.”

 

“He just hasn’t shown you his sins  _ yet,” _ Lydia says confidently. “Give him time. Sins always out. I guarantee he’s part of the 97%.”

 

Like the father of her kid?

 

She’s right. Liam knows better after all the lying, two-timing scrotes he’s encountered in the grift. Hell, his own ex-fiance was proof.

 

“Doesn’t matter anyway,” Isaac sighs. “He could be pure as Mary and he’d still have to target him. Think of the alternative, Safes.”

 

Six months ago, they’d swindled a drug-trafficking couple from overseas for a cool million. They’d spent ages doing foundation work, yet no amount of research would’ve revealed that the woman was an untouchable. The love child of a cartel kingpin.

 

Instead of outright execution, the man had allowed the Family to repay the score. Plus six million in interest.

 

Lydia and Isaac had brought in two million with their non-stop badgers. Liam’s parents’ art scheme might net them 500k. Liam himself would contribute two-fifty. They had less than three weeks to get the rest.

 

If they failed… that kingpin enjoyed  _ necklacing: _ shoving a gasoline-soaked tire around a victim’s chest and arms, then lighting it on fire. He’d threatened to do it to the primary of the con. David, Liam’s dad.

 

Mason says, “Safes, it’s literally life or death. You have to break the code.”

 

David is the big-hearted rock of the Family, nicknamed Doctor Dapper because he could mingle with the upper-crust-- but also because he’d been pre-med at Stanford before realizing everything he needed was waiting for him at home in Vegas. It’s why Liam’s dad was so adamant about his kids sticking to their own. He’d tried the “honest” life. It didn’t suit. Liam wished he’d listened before almost shacking up with a gull.

 

Their only options are pay up or run. The Family is extensive. Many would stay and take their chances.

 

_ To the grave.  _ “You’re right,” Liam sighs. “When the Frenchman calls tomorrow, I’ll do what I need to do.”

 

*

 

Liam skulked through the dark in his party clothes and Doc Martins. He could swear he’s being watched. He narrows his eyes and peers into the bushes around the prop house. AKA the badger den. He strains to hear, but A2B is still wheezing and rattling long after he shut off the engine.

 

He’s been feeling like that for months. Paranoid. Maybe because he really  _ is _ jinxed.

 

Theo hadn’t called. He’d only sent one cold line of text.

 

**TRaeken-Argent: I will contact you tomorrow.**

 

Liam’s  _ sixth _ busted mark.

 

At the back door, he glances over his shoulder again. Maybe one of the cartel’s henchmen was following him until the Family paid up.

 

Surely it wasn’t Garrett…

 

He shrugs and heads inside toward the camera room. Recording equipment crowded the area. Derek is already there, checking the mics and monitors.

 

He swings around in his chair. “I thought you were joining us later.” Like Liam, he’s dressed to go out after.

 

“Got stir-crazy.” Liam couldn’t stand being in his apartment any longer.

 

Mase had texted him earlier to tell him not to bother going in. The VIP lounge was dead.

 

**Safes: I can still take a shift.**

 

**M3X: We’ll celebrate tonight and let off some steam. Tomorrow is a huge group of Canadian high rollers.**

 

**Safes: Sounds good.**

 

He didn’t want to sound desperate, but he had to know, so he’d asked about Valeck.

 

**M3X: He checked out**

 

Seriously??  **Safes: Theo?** How could a one-word text sound so pathetic?

 

**M3X: No one’s come down from the penthouse. But I know he’ll call you.**

 

**Safes: Two tears in a bucket; motherfuck it.**

 

Liam pockets his phone and plops down on the couch, sighing.

 

_ One sentence, Theo? _ After he’d spanked Liam so hard he still feels it.? Liam doesn’t know if he should be pissed or worried. He settles for pissed.

 

Derek says, “Well you’re just in time. Lydia is ten minutes out.”

 

Like clockwork. In less than an hour, he’ll be on a dance floor. After so much work and stress, he’s ready for at least one night of fun. He’d dressed accordingly.

 

He pulls out his skull deck of playing cards and mindlessly cuts and shuffles them for comfort. Pinky cut, false cut, double cut, false riffle shuffle.

 

“Bad day?” Derek knows him too well.

 

“It was fine.”  _ It was shit.  _ He’d replayed what Theo had done to him instead of catching up on sleep.

 

When he’d pictured the look in Theo’s eyes -and the glint of his piercing- he’d gotten so horny he’d had to take the edge off. Repeatedly.

 

Yet that had all been before Liam found out Theo wasn’t going to call him the entire day. Liam flashes the cards from right palm to left, lifting the king of hearts.

 

“You never heard from him?” Derek asks.

 

“He texted that one time.” Liam gives Derek a nod that would fool anyone but a fellow grifter. “He’ll call tomorrow.”

 

“Hey. That’s a big mark for anyone.” _ But especially you, Safes. _

 

Derek didn’t say the last part, but it was still there. Six busted cons and everyone focuses on Liam’s recent failures. Apparently forgetting his years of success.

 

Derek swirls back around toward the desk. “Here they come.”

 

The congressman was a married father of four who’d told Lydia that he was a childless movie producer whose wife had died in a “fiery car crash”. So, Lydia told him she was a divorced, childless waitress and aspiring actress.

 

Derek tosses Liam his phone. “Check out the texts he sent before he met up with Lyds.” Derek had cloned the congressman’s phone while Lydia had distracted him.

 

Liam scans the texts from an hour before where the mark had played up his day full of meetings and told his (strangely alive) wife, Sheila, that he was going to call it a night and call her in the morning. She’d responded that he worked too hard and she and the kids love and miss him. His cherry-on-top reply:  **There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my family.**

 

Liam throws up in his mouth a little.

 

As Lydia and her “date” walk through the front door, Derek murmurs into the mic. “Earpiece check. Check.”

 

Lydia gives a thumbs-up behind the marks back.

 

Derek says, “Give me a sound bite about his ‘dead’ wife, babe, and I’ll buy your drinks all night.”

 

Another thumbs-up.

 

Lydia is a fucking master at this con. She’s so sexy, all flowy red hair, dewy skin, and curves. And so skilled, she never even has to touch a naked dick. After a customary striptease, she’ll tell the mark to lie back and show her how badly he wants her. He’ll sprawl out and grip his junk, then she’ll kneel over him. She’ll utter absolute filth at him and he’ll gawk at her with utter desperation on his face.

 

Boo-ya, money shot! Sometimes, if the angle is right, it’ll look like the dude’s inside her.

 

As soon as Derek collects enough evidence to hold up in a potential divorce, he’ll go bang on the door, acting like a murderous ex-husband. On queue, Lydia hurries the mark out the back door.

 

Isaac’s routine wasn’t much different. Though, sometimes, Lydia played an angry ex-wife for him.

 

Liam can do this, damn it--if he could ever lure someone into the house.

 

As Lydia pours a round of drinks, Liam stows his cards and pulls out his phone, hoping he’d missed a text chime.

 

Nope.

 

He checks his email. Mostly junk, but his gran sent him a hot fireman calendar. Nice.

 

He knows he’ll get another email from Garrett the next day. His fight to win Liam back had started with long, remorseful voicemails where he swore he wouldn’t have gone all the way with the leggy showgirl.

 

Then, he started sending weekly emails, recounting some memory from their history. He writes every Sunday, without fail. Has for several months.

 

Last weeks:  _ On our second date, you tangled with Jack Daniels and Jack won. I held your hair back as you got sick. You told me to leave you alone and go back to the party. I realized that I’d rather hang out with you over a toilet than be anywhere else. _

_ I’ll always love you, G. _

 

Despite Garrett’s betrayal, Liam feels guilty that he can’t move on. Sure, they’d been about to join their lives together and all, but it’s been a year. Maybe Liam’s persistent singlehood gives him false hopes.

 

“Woah,” Derek exclaims, bringing Liam back to the present. “Did you draw that up for her?”

 

Liam glances up at the screen. Lydia’s begun the striptease. She’s wearing a lingerie creation that Liam had drawn up for her. A system of red bands that resembled a merry widow. “Yep. She brought it to life a couple of weeks ago.”

 

Liam had designed it to be nearly impossible for a guy to rip off. To undo each snap is a puzzle for a patient man-- or a tease for a honey trap.

 

She’d had her son, Alec, eight months ago, but she’d bounced back with a vengeance. The only lasting effect? Her boobs stayed a cup larger than their original size. For some reason, no one had any complaints.

 

Tension fills Derek’s shoulders and his breathing comes a little faster at the sight of Lydia in lingerie. Liam knows that Derek wouldn’t want him to notice, but he really can’t help it.

 

“Don’t bother trying to hide it. Grifter here, remember?”

 

Without looking away, Derek mutters, “You’re an annoying kid brother, you know that?”

 

“I’m not technically your brother. Just like she’s not technically your sister.”

 

“By that logic, our parents aren’t technically out parents. I quite like our parents.”

 

“We’re pretty good at not labeling things in this family, you know.”

 

“I’ve got enough stuff going on in my head. Falling for Lydia is the last thing I need to do.”

 

With four kids under their roof already, Jenna and David hadn’t planned to adopt another child. But when David had caught Derek trying to pick his pocket, he knew he couldn’t just leave him on the streets. He’d been older than Liam but plagued by terrible nightmares that left him screaming in the middle of the night. Liam snuck into his room to share his bed and fight whatever was scaring him. He’d been too young to realize he couldn’t protect Derek from his own memories.

 

When they were older, Dere had confided in Liam, telling him about the house fire that had taken out his entire family, while he’d stayed at a friend’s house; and an older girl in his foster home that had caused him to run away and take his chances on the streets.

 

He’s much better than he used to be, but yeah, Liam can see why he’s a little gun shy.

 

“Here we go,” Derek turns the audio up for Liam to hear. “She’s got him talking.”

 

Some highlights:

-”I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Not even Sheila, rest her soul.”  _ (BINGO!) _

-”My late wife is the only one I’ve ever been with.”  _ (Except that escort orgy last night.) _

-”I’ve had a vasectomy. We can skip the condom.”  _ (Sheila would not appreciate this, Congressman.) _

 

And people wonder why we do this. Even Lydia seems to be losing patience.

 

Once she has the mark naked in bed, holding his needle dick, Derek murmurs into the mic, “Almost done.”

 

She slinks over in her heels and straddles him, starting her dirty talk. A script she’s tweaked and perfected over the years. 

 

Derek directs her. “Move to the left. Bit more. Almost… there. That shot is worth a million at least. And the video will show his hands shaking. Would you like to see your ex-husband now?”

 

Thumbs-up.

 

Derek stands up and grins down at Liam, all dimples and bunny teeth. “Showtime.”

 

*

 

Music pumps and laser lights pierce the dim club as scantily clad twenty-somethings grind against each other all around the dance floor. Liam’s head is spinning, his body moving to the beat of the club music. 

 

He loves showing off in the skin tight vest straining across his chest. It’d been a homemade gift from Lydia with a short zipper in the front for easy access. The material is black with “go hard” embroidered into it in half a dozen languages with white thread that glowed under the black light. His black skinny jeans were sitting indecently low on his hips and tucked into his Doc Martins. He’s wearing eyeliner, a ring on each hand, spiked earrings, and a neon choker that some random chick had given him.

 

His hair is free and curling around his face, his good boy disguise is long gone.

 

He’d had jello shots for dinner. (“They’re totally a food group, Mason.”) and a vat’s worth of rum and Cokes. He is hammered. He’d asked Isaac in all seriousness, “If we’re honey traps doing badger games, does that make us honey badgers?” 

 

Isaac had laughed then looked at him with equal seriousness. “Yes, ‘cause honey badger don’t give a fuck.”

 

Liam had laughed so hard he’d fallen off his bar stool.

 

Now, he’s dancing with a pretty, brown-eyed dude of Latin decent with a J name. James? Josh? Jack? Something like that. He has nice muscles and a Rolex on his wrist.

 

Liam already has two watches in his boots, lifted from two guys who’d groped him, earning their punishment.

 

He rubs the back of his neck, still feeling like he’s being watched. Maybe a grifter has him in their sights. Ha!

 

Mason is nearby dancing with Corey. Isaac is to his left, blissfully tucked between a large black dude and curvy blonde chick wearing an actual corset. Lydia and Derek are sitting in one of the VIP booths. They loop their arms and do a sot. Toasting the next president?

 

When they’d first arrived, they’d passed a bachelor party. Mason had glanced at him to see how he was taking it. A year ago, he’d thrown Liam a bachelor party at the Nemeton; a week later, he’d walked in on Garrett.

 

Liam had squashed the urge to shake the groom-to-be and tell him, “Never give a wedding ring to someone unless you’re 100% sure they’ll never take it off.”

 

At least Garrett had saved him the heartache of divorce.

 

When Liam’s mind turns to heartache, he immediately thinks of Theodore Raeken-Argent, the guy who couldn’t be bothered to make a single phone call that day.

 

_ Maybe he has another date. _ The thought has unwelcome jealousy churning through Liam. Is he more jealous of an imaginary person than he’d been with Garrett and a real-life showgirl in his bed?

 

The answer makes Liam uneasy, so he dances closer to J. The guy grins, thinking Lim is a sure thing. And why shouldn’t Liam sleep with him? Then again, why  _ should _ he?  _ He's not my key… _

 

He runs his hand over his nape again. Damn it, he feels like he’s being  _ watched _ watched. He peers around the club--

 

His breath punches out of his lungs.

 

Theo Raeken stands beside the dance floor, eyes riveted on Liam. He looks agitated, even as he’s dressed to perfection in black slacks and a crisp blue button-down. 

 

_ How did he find me? What does he want? _ He rakes his gaze over Liam. Seeming dazed over his appearance. Had he been expecting the angel from last night?

 

_ ‘Cause he’s gone, baby, gone. _

 

Liam swings his hips and Theo’s breathing shallows. Maybe he should show Theo what he  _ could _ have had if he’d deigned to call.

 

Liam turned to face him, dancing only for him. J takes the hint and sulks off. Sorry, buddy, bigger fish. In this case, Moby Dick.

 

Liam rolls his hips, hands sliding up his front, then above his head. His muscled arms gleam in the strobe lights. The movements cause his vest to ride up, showing off even more of his treasure trail and the V of his hips.

 

Theo’s fists are clenched tight, his eyes glazed over with lust. He’s making zero attempts to hide the rock hard cock in his pants. He looks like he might grab Liam any second.

 

Liam wonders if his eyes are begging for it as he licks his lips, tongue lingering on the bottom one.

 

That apparently tips Theo over the edge. He strides onto the dance floor and grasps Liam’s arm. “Come with me.” He has to yell over the music. “We’re leaving.”

 

“I came with my friends! I don’t want to leave!”

 

Theo faces him, practically snarling as he asks, “Were you going to fuck that man?”

 

“Are you the jealous type, Sugar?” The absolute best type for a milk-cow con. Of course, he’ll never admit to it.

 

“With you? Yes! I wanted to kill him!”

 

Woah. Does Theo mean that… literally? “Yet you didn’t contact me today.” Can he revive this con?

 

Theo’s eyes dart around. “I need to talk to you.”

 

The conversation couldn’t continue over the music, but Liam wasn’t prepared to leave with him just yet. “I know a place. Head toward the back.”

 

Theo takes his hand and leads them to the back to what appears to be a solid black wall.

 

“Here.” Liam ducks behind a dark drape into the club’s secret area.

 

Theo follows, coming up short. “What is this?”

 

“The Sinema. It used to be a speakeasy.” Scattered throughout the room were old school film projectors that played old silent films on various white screens along the walls. “Now only the locals know about it.”

 

Sometimes the space was rented out for private parties. On slow nights, people would come back here to hook up since there are not cameras. 

 

“And it’s simply… here.” Theo surveys the room, murmuring, “These are the type of things I need help with.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Theo’s gaze meets Liam’s. “I need curtains drawn back. I need to be shown things I would never see on my own.”

 

Liam had had way too many drinks to try to decipher Theo’s strange words. So instead he asks, “How did you find me?”

 

“This club is popular with the Nematon staff.”

 

Liam scoots into a booth. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

Theo slides all the way around the table to sit beside him. “I am struggling to…” He closes his mouth, then tries again. “I want to…” The man looks frustrated like he’s trying to read Liam’s mood and  _ knows _ he’s failing. “Are you angry with me?” 

 

Liam picks at the seam of his jeans. “After what we did, I thought you’d get in touch with me.” Like a grifter, Theo had given Liam a taste, and then he’d become elusive. 

 

“I went downstairs tonight, thinking you’d be at the casino, or that Mason would be.”

 

Liam  _ had _ told him that he might be working. (If Theo had called, Liam would’ve been, wouldn’t he?) “But no call?”

 

“I lost track of time. I was very… distracted. I did call three hours ago.”

 

They’d probably just arrived at the club, then. Liam’s phone is in Lydia’s purse.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Liam asks.

 

“No.” Theo eases closer as if he can’t help himself. “I have to keep control.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Last night I considered doing things to you… things that would have unnerved you even more. Had I been drinking, I would have.”

 

“Like what?” Liam can’t help but ask.

 

“I wanted to get my mouth on your cock and prove that you would love oral. I wanted to taste your sweet little hole. I wanted to whip you harder, to make you feel me for longer. I wanted to bend you over the counter and fuck you until you screamed.”

 

Liam’s breathing shallows.

 

“I was nearly overpowered. I hadn’t been with anyone for some time, and all of a sudden I was with you.” Theo’s gaze was saying more than his words, but Liam’s buzz made the message to hazy to read.

 

“How long had it been?”

 

“A very long time. One could say I was waiting for you.”

 

_ Whaa? _ “What do you want from me, Theo?” Blue eyes meet green as Liam closes the distance between them. “Just tell me, and we’ll see if we want the same things.”

 

“You make it sound so simple.”

 

“Then don’t make it complicated. Bottom line it for me.”

 

“I must have more of what happened last night.” Raw need pulls through Theo’s voice.

 

Liam leans in and drunkenly whispers, “You want to drench my chest again?”

 

_ “Mercy.” _ Theo yanks Liam into his lap, settling him over his hard cock.

 

Liam wriggles against the hardness beneath his ass. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Theo sucks in a breath. “I want more of you. More access to you.”

 

“But you didn’t call me?” Liam sounds drunk and sad. It’s not totally an act. “If you’d called, we could’ve talked. Gotten to know one another better.”

 

“I wasn’t feeling like myself. Do you really think I didn’t want to call you? I was afraid I would spook you. I’m told I can be… intense.”

 

“Is that what all the boys say?”

 

“It’s what everyone says.”

 

Theo might be perfectly dressed but up close, Liam can see he hadn’t bothered to trim his beard. The stubble was starting to look a little unruly. On the scale between pissed and worried, Liam was starting to lean toward worried. “Why weren’t you feeling like yourself?” Liam’s protectiveness doesn’t seem to have faded.

 

“I got in a fight with Brett.”

 

“I’m sorry. You seem close to him.”

 

“I am. We practically raised each other in foster care.”

 

What about the foster parents. Or Scott for that matter. Liam remembers reading how they’d all been in foster care together. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

"Brett stuck his nose into my business." Theo's eyes burn as he says, "and then he told me I'll probably lose something I want very, very much."

 

This conversation has strange depths. Once again on this con, Liam is drunk and at a disadvantage.

 

"I asked my family to leave," Theo tells him.

 

"You stayed? For that opportunity you're investigating?"

 

_ "Oui."  _ Theo looks around. "I did not plan for this."

 

"Do you always plan everything?"

 

"When something is important to me, yes." He grasps the back of Liam's neck and brings their foreheads together. Liam loves it when he does that. Theo chooses his words carefully. "Confusion is not...  good for me. I handle it… badly." He looks a little crazy again. "I need things solidified. How do I solidify things with you?"

 

His idea of solidifying can't possibly match Liam's. Unless the billionaire is talking about commitment after knowing him for a day. "You're bringing up confusion, Theo? Half the time I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Come back to my room with me."

 

_ Wow, right when I thought he might be interested in more than sex. _

 

Which means that Liam shouldn't be interested in more than money. The con is  _ back _ on. Time to plant some more hood boy seeds. “That’s not going to happen. I gave you the wrong impression last night. I don't know why I behaved like that.”  _ Truth. _ “But there won’t be a repeat.”  _ Lie. _

 

Theo gave Liam his thrall look. “Indulge me and I’ll indulge you.” Did he mean financially? Or sexually?

 

Because he’s drunk, Liam answers by burying his face against Theo’s neck and inhaling. “Your scent drives me wild. If you ever did get me into your bed, I’d probably just roll around in your sheets and jack off.”

 

Theo groaned. “I never want to stop seeing that in my head.”

 

Liam looks up at Theo’s hooded expression and shivers. He runs a hand across Theo’s chest. “You must work out.”

 

“Religiously for the last year.”

 

“Lemme guess, you just aren’t hot enough?” Liam asks dryly.

 

“I work out to focus my mind. I don’t care about how I look. But you are obviously attracted to me.” He says it like Liam’s attraction is all that matters.

 

“What if I was faking it?”

 

“You were too turned on to have been faking it. I’d bet you thought about me when you got off today.”

 

“Yep. A few times. Stroked off in bed twice, then I fingered myself in the shower. I came so hard my knees buckled.” 

 

“Have mercy, Liam” Theo’s cock jerked beneath his ass. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

 

Oh, but I do. “If you hadn’t noticed, I’m a bit sloshed. Will you take care of me?”

 

Curt nod. “Without fail.”

 

Liam grins at him. “I like that. You won’t take advantage of me? I don’t want to have sex with you.” Yet.

 

“So you’ve told me.” Theo sounds bemused.

 

“I’m not looking for an affair-- even if you wanted a longer arrangement.”

 

“What are you looking for?” Theo seems like he’s dying to know the answer.

 

“Someone to prove themselves to me,” Liam says seriously, even knowing his hurdles are too high.

 

“Then I will not fuck you. But that doesn’t mean I cannot touch you? I need to give you pleasure so much I ache.” He reaches for Liam.

 

“Here?” In the Sinema? They are alone, but for how long?

 

“Here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh cliffhanger!
> 
> Sorry! But if I'd gone onto the next part, it would've been even worse, so bear with me!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder that dubious consent is a tag for a reason. Theo really needs to work on his communication skills. Also, some new tags have been added.
> 
> Shout out to Manon for all her help with the French since I am a typical American who never learned any language besides English.

Theo’s fingers graze over Liam’s jawline and down his throat. “You could not be more beautiful.”

 

A tremor runs through Liam as Theo traces his collarbone. His hand continues lower, brushing through Liam’s chest hair and over his pecs. Theo’s callused fingers brush against Liam’s nipples and his back arches at the touch.

 

Theo bites out something in French. Liam swears he hears Theo say his own name at the end.  _ Is he talking to himself? _

 

Liam’s questions and concerns dissolve when Theo lightly pinches his nipple, rolling it between his fingers. He gently tugs on the tiny barbell and jolts of hot pleasure shoot through Liam.

 

Theo’s hand moves to the other nipple. “Spread your legs for me.”

 

Liam lets one knee fall open.

 

Theo brushes a hand over the bulge in Liam’s pants before tearing at the button fly. Liam’s cock springs free, the tip glistening. “You’re not wearing underwear?” Theo snaps. Liam would have thought he’d be delighted--not furious. “Who was to enjoy this surprise? That man you were dancing with?”

 

“Maybe next time you’ll call me.”

 

“Maybe I’ll teach you to want only me.” The half-crazy look is back. “I am the only one who knows what you need.”

 

That might actually be true and Liam is too far gone to play coy about it. “Tell me what I need, Theo.”

 

“I’m about to  _ show _ you.”

 

“I want to touch you.” Liam reaches down.

 

“Ah-ah.” Theo seized his wrist, placing it on his chest. “This is for you alone.”

 

“Maybe you think I’ll get so turned on I won’t care if you fuck me.”

 

“I do want to see you that abandoned, but tonight I’m only touching you, Liam. Submit to my wishes.” Theo brushes his hand over Liam’s cock, then reaches down to cup his balls.

 

Strike  _ sexy. _ This man is  _ molten. _ And at this moment, Liam is dying to submit to him. But a show of resistance is in order. “Why am I always the one feeling vulnerable? I’ve shared more of myself than you have.”

 

“Share? What if I tell you a secret? Would that suffice?”

 

“Try me and see.”

 

Theo’s raspy voice somehow sounds rougher as he says, “I jerked off in the limo on the way back to the hotel last night. I wanted your taste on my tongue when I came again. Two strokes later, I came all over my hand, licking my lips for you.”

 

Liam’s breath catches and he echoes Theo’s words: “I never want to stop seeing that in my head.”

 

He might’ve given Liam a micro-smile, but it fades as Theo reaches lower, brushing his finger over Liam’s hole. He removes his other hand from Liam’s vest and digs in his pocket, pulling out a travel packet of lube. “Do you want it inside?” He taps Liam’s rim with his finger.

 

“Yes,” Liam pants. “Yes.”

 

Theo rearranges Liam until they are both facing the same way. He tugs at Liam’s jeans until they’re halfway down his thighs. His knees are raised and his feet rest on either side of Theo's thighs. Theo tears open the packet and dribbles some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube. “Raise your arms and clasp them behind my neck.” He rubs a slick finger over Liam’s rim. “Keep them there no matter what I do.”

 

Liam has no choice; he obeys.

 

“Good boy.” In reward, Theo sinks his middle finger in Liam’s hole.

 

Liam hisses as Theo pumps his finger, spreading the lube.

 

Theo groans. “God, you’re tight.” Liam squeezes the finger.  _ “Fuck. _ You love to come, don’t you?” He pulls out to dribble more lube, then returns it before Liam can really miss it. “You want another?” Liam gasps out a yes and Theo wedges in a second finger. “There you go. Take them for me. Do you want me to finger fuck you, Liam? Take them deep in your sweet little ass.”

 

Theo’s voice and accent and words are slowly killing Liam in the best way, making Liam crave the slight burn from Theo’s fingers.

 

With his other hand, he presses into the skin beneath Liam’s balls, pressing against his prostate from the outside and barely brushing it inside. Liam cries out. Theo withdraws his fingers then plunges them back in. Again. And again. Liam is biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. 

 

Theo’s lips bush against Liam’s ear. “I would give  _ anything  _ to replace these with my cock.” 

 

Liam’s body aches for the hard, thick cock beneath his ass. Though Theo had barely touched his dick, he's already so, so close. “Theo, I need to come.”

 

Theo ignores his plea, never increasing his slow pace, twisting his fingers as he enters and withdraws them.

 

Liam marvels at his skill. How could this man be giving him more pleasure with his fingers alone than he’s ever felt? In the back of his mind, he wonders how he’s going to live without it. 

 

As if Theo can read his thoughts, he says, “You’re going to have to keep me around for this. You fingered yourself in the shower, but you can’t do this to yourself. You can’t twist and go deep enough.”

 

“Make me come! Please!”  _ Or fuck me. _ Liam imagines impaling himself on Theo’s huge pierced dick.

 

“I will. Eventually.” He crooks his fingers inside Liam.

 

Liam shoots upright. “Oh! Oh, fuck! I can’t take much more of this!”

 

Two, three strokes of his cock, tops, is all it would take Liam to get off. He is so tempted. Yet he keeps his arms back. “I know what I said about sex, but I didn’t mean it! Do you have condoms? I’m clean, but it never hurts to be safe.”

 

Between breaths, Theo says, “I’ve never had sex without one, so I can with you.” He’s not lying.

 

“Does that mean you’re going to?” Liam can hear the eagerness in his voice.

 

Theo groans again. “Fuck. I would commit murder to fuck you. Think of what I’d do to possess you completely.” 

 

Liam gasps--because he’s pretty damn sure Theo isn’t lying about that either.

 

“Which means I must keep my word.”

 

_ Fuck. Stupid past Liam.  _ Liam groans in frustration. Theo's kept him on edge for years. “I’m going to come apart!”

 

“That’s the idea.” Theo chuckles darkly. “This is BDSM. Dominance, edging, play. I won’t always whip you.” He pulls his fingers out.

 

“Noo! Need those. Put them back!”

 

Theo uses his thumb and forefinger to pull Liam’s foreskin down, revealing the red, leaking head of his cock.

 

Liam shifts restlessly in Theo’s lap, over his cock. “Touch it,” he whispers. “Touch it. Baby, please, please touch my cock. Wrap your hand around it.”

 

Theo growls and uses his other palm to spread the precum leaking from Liam’s tip around his sensitive head.

 

Liam moans low and his head lolls back against Theo’s shoulder.

 

“You would do anything for me right now, wouldn’t you?”

 

Liam can’t even answer. Theo owns him. Controls him. He’s broken through all of Liam’s barriers and now he’s nothing more than raw, dripping need.

 

His approaching orgasm feels bigger than ever before. Deeper. Frightening.

 

Right as he’s about to crash over the edge, he sees a man enter through the curtain. “S-stop, Theo. Fuck. We’re not alone.” He drops his arms.

 

The guy -deep tan and deeper dimples- tells someone unseen, “Back here.”

 

A cute, athletic All-American type with sandy hair and a beefy dark-haired dude follow. They all look as buzzed as Liam feels. The trio sits across from Theo and Liam in another booth. Dimples and Muscles put All-American between them.

 

They’ll be able to see Liam splayed out on Theo’s lap. The neon collar around his neck is practically a beacon. He’s a little surprised they haven’t spotted them yet.

 

“You can’t do this!” Liam hisses at Theo, even as he rolls his hips.

 

“They can’t see under our table. Do you want me to stop?” Theo keeps rubbing. “Say, ‘Theo, stop touching my cock.’”

 

Liam can’t say the words. He can’t do more than whimper.

 

The three glance over. Theo’s arm is moving. They have to know what he’s doing.

 

Dimples and Muscles grin wolfishly at Liam as they run their hands down AA’s body. He meets Liam’s gaze and his eyes shoot wide. They’re both getting rubbed off in that room--and they both know it.

 

AA’s lids grow heavy. He doesn't seem to mind an audience.

 

Does Liam look as turned on as he does? Is Theo turned on by him? Liam looks up at him. Theo’s eyes are glued to Liam. 

 

“I can’t let you do this,” Liam murmurs.

 

“Of course you can.” Theo is a devil on Liam’s shoulder, mesmerizing him with his thrall.

 

_ Of course I can.  _ No! _ Safes, get ahold of yourself. _

 

“We won’t be doing anything they’re not. This situation turns you on, doesn’t it? Surrender to it, Liam. To  _ me. _ Put your hands behind my neck again.”

 

Such a vulnerable position in front of strangers. 

 

“Do it or I won’t let you come.”

 

_ Wait, no, fuck. _ Liam lifts his shaking hands and clasps them behind Theo’s head. In reward, Theo slips a hand beneath Liam’s vest and pinches his nipples. Liam has to bite back a groan.

 

AA puts his arms up, too, but Muscles ups the ante, tugging his shirt off and revealing flawless tanned flesh over a nice chest.

 

The guy likes showing off. He arches his back and rocks against his partners’ hands.

 

As Liam watches, his hands descend--as does the zipper in Liam’s vest. Theo is going to show him off, too?

 

Liam is going to die of humiliation. Or come. Once again, everything is getting confused in his mind and the embarrassment fuels his arousal.

 

He tenses to stop Theo, but he realizes AA’s hands are moving under the table. He’s jacking off both of the other guys.

 

While they all stared at Liam.

 

“This is… wicked," Liam whispers. Naughty. Forbidden.

 

“Submit to me,” Theo grates. “I am giving what you need---because  _ you _ are wicked.”

 

Theo sure makes Liam feel that way. Liam’s arching his own back, now. “Yes, yes.”

 

Theo peels the vest open, revealing Liam’s hard, hairy torso. His piercings glint in the neon light. The other’s reactions -hooded lids and parted lips- make Liam’s nipples even harder.

 

“Feel how wet you’re getting!” Theo murmurs in his ear, his palm slipping easily over the head of Liam’s throbbing dick. “You crave their eyes on you.”

 

He does! This primal need to be controlled by Theo -and watched by others- pulses through Liam. 

 

Sensing Liam’s surrender, Theo nuzzles his ear. “Doesn’t it feel good when you do as I say?”

 

Liam’s moans grow constant. He’s going to combust in front of these strangers.

 

Theo pulls Liam’s head back by the hair, causing him -and All-American- to cry out. “You want them to know how wet you are for me, don’t you?”

 

Two fingers return to Liam’s ass and a constant stream of precum drools from the tip of his cock. Theo rubs his free fingers through the sticky liquid.

 

Liam cries out again. So close, so close. Fuck, four people are about to see him come.

 

“Shall I show them my fingers glistening so pretty?”

 

“No!  _ Noo!”  _ Liam’s face heats up just thinking about it. Showing his upper body is one thing -he’s a dude who lives in the desert; shirtless happens all the time- but nothing  _ that _ personal.

 

Yet Theo brings his soaked fingers up, revealed in the light of Liam’s necklace. A string of precum dangles from his index finger and when Theo separates his fingers, another thin string forms between them. AA cries out at the sight and writhes. Muscles groans, his body jerking. Dimples bites out a curse, gritting his teeth, struggling not to come.

 

Liam goes wild. He can’t catch his breath. “Gonna… scream. Don’t let me… scream.”

 

“I won’t. Just take a taste. Then I’ll let you come.” He twists his fingers inside Liam again, purposely avoiding his sweet spot. He brings his wet fingers to Liam’s mouth.  _ “Suck.” _

 

So fucking forbidden. Will he really do this in front of others? “How… you…” Liam trails off.  _ “What’s happening to me?” _

 

“Obey, Liam.”

 

Liam sobs and leans forward, he sucks Theo’s fingers into his mouth, tasting himself. His eyes roll back and he writhes against the fingers inside him.

 

Theo sounds agonized as he says, “They’re watching you. Staring. Show them how much my baby boy loves to come.”

 

He withdraws his fingers and covers Liam’s mouth. With his other hand, he crooks his fingers and rubs hard against Liam’s prostate.

 

Edge. Over.

 

Liam screams against Theo’s palm as rope after rope of cum paints his chest and stomach. Theo’s voice in his hear tells him how beautiful he is. How he’ll never forget the sight or feel of Liam unraveling in his arms. Coming on his fingers.

 

He tells Liam that he’s  _ perfect. _

 

Floating. Bliss. Slowly, Liam comes down from the strongest climax he’s ever had--ever dreamed of having.

 

Theo lowers his hand, still murmuring praises in Liam’s ear. His fingers stroke lightly over Liam’s cock until he pushes them away, shifting to dislodge the fingers still buried in his ass.

 

All Liam can hear is their breathing. He buries his face in Theo’s neck, inhaling his scent. He licks up the side of his neck in gratitude and affection.

 

The music from the club grows louder once more.

 

The club.

 

Reality crashes down on Liam. He’d come that violently. Here. In front of strangers.

 

He gathers his courage and looks up. All-American is out of breath and slumping against Muscles. Dimples is gasping. He’d obviously just come as well.

 

They’d all gotten off on watching Liam.

 

Mortification overwhelms him. He can’t face them.

 

And Theo? Liam turns to him. His pupils are blown, his jaw clenched. He looks like he’ll die if he doesn’t come. Their interlude isn’t over.

 

Liam supposes he plans to fuck him right on the table. The thought makes him whimper with need--and that alarms the hell out of him. Theo could’ve done anything to his body.

 

_ Anything. _

 

Even though he’d trusted Theo to protect him, had asked him to.

 

_ Another man betraying me. _

 

He hadn’t wanted  _ Theo _ to betray him.

 

Liam grabs a napkin off the table and wipes himself off as quickly as possible. He zips up his vest and pulls his pants up over his traitorous, still-hard cock. “Let go of me.”  _ Escape. _

 

“Liam?” Theo sounds baffled.

 

Liam struggles in his hold. Gritting his teeth, he repeats, “Let. Go.”

 

Theo finally loosens his hold and Liam scrambles up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Theo asks, adjusting his own stiff cock with a wince.

 

“You were supposed to look out for me. Not talk me into putting on a show for strangers!” Unable to look anyone in the eye, Liam flees from the room.

 

Theo is right behind him. “Liam! Just wait!”

 

“Leave me alone!” Liam dodges people in the crowd toward his table. Lydia and Derek look bug-eyed at the billionaire behind him.

 

“I’m going home!” Liam tells them. He digs his phone out of Lydia’s purse.

 

Before Liam can hail a cab, Theo catches up to him. “Come back to the hotel with me.” He looks like he’s about to completely lose it. For the first time, it scares Liam. “We will talk ab-”

 

“I trusted you! I trusted you, and you took advantage of me! I don’t ever want to see you again!”

 

“You don’t mean that.” His eyes dart around as if he has no idea how to handle this rapidly deteriorating situation. 

 

Mason, Corey, Derek, Lydia, and Isaac rush out of the club.

 

In a low tone, Theo says, “Come with me, Liam. Now.”

 

_ Oh, fuck no.  _ “Just leave me alone!”

 

Liam’s family would ask questions later. But at that moment they were in protective mode, flanking him.

 

Mason steps in front of him. “Mr. Raeken, this would be a good time for you to go.”

 

Theo’s eyes lock on Mase. His face turns deadly as if he’s about to rip Mason’s head off. “Do not ever get between me and him.” His fists clench and unclench. “You do not want to do that, Mason.”

 

Anyone would be terrified, but Mase doesn’t back down. “We can all pick this up tomorrow when tempers cool, huh?”

 

Theo turns to Liam, losing his murderous look. His eyebrows draw together, but Liam shakes his head. “I told you. I never want to see you again.”

 

Theo’s eyes dim, and that wrecks Liam. Even though he hates Theo at that moment.

 

“As you wish.” He turns and leaves.

 

Liam watches his broad form stride away, scarcely noticing when tears start to fall.

 

*

 

Liam pauses at the front door to his parents’ ranch house. He adjusts the basket of dirty laundry in his hands and listens.

 

Mason says: “You’d have to see the way Raeken looks at him.”

 

“Dude looked that way  _ before _ Safes told him to fuck off forever,” Derek points out. “Raeken did something in that back room that Li was not down with and he got the message loud and clear.”

 

Liam had refused to tell any of them what had happened. This morning when he woke up, he’d thrown his arm over his face, embarrassment flooding him all over again as the events from the night before burrowed into his hungover consciousness. 

 

He’s in Derek’s camp. He doesn’t think Theo will call. He replays the light dimming in Theo’s eyes and feels a pang. How could he have gotten so attached to the other man in two nights? Especially after everything he did?

 

He’d cried over that asshole. Liam hadn’t even cried after he’d ended things with Garrett!

 

“I’ll lay ten large he calls,” Mase says.

 

Derek answers, “I’ll take that action."   
  


Liam yanks open the door and strides into the room to glare at everyone.

 

Corey sits sideways in a chair, reading, with Mason in his lap, practicing cards on a TV tray. Derek sat with Isaac on the sofa with camera parts spread out all over the coffee table. Isaac is texting someone, and by the smirk on his face, it's a mark being fed bait lines. Jenna and David are sitting on their loveseat. She’s sewing a dress; he’s working on his laptop.

 

Lydia had just plopped her boy in his playpen, the little guy gurgled in welcome. Liam’s gran and Aubert, a Family friend, and their main fence, sat at a card table, drinking sherry and playing chess.

 

Liam cocks the basket higher on his hip. “You guys are betting on me? Like I’m a doped horse?”

 

Jenna sets her sewing aside to stand up and give her son a hug. “Technically, your brothers are betting on Theodore. He’d the doped up horse in this scenario.”

 

“Let’s not say his name, okay?”

 

Isaac snorts. “You want us to  _ not _ talk about the elephant in the room?”

 

“Very big elephant,” Aubert pipes up, stroking his short, white beard.

 

“Liam, dear,” Gran says, “why don’t you explain what happened in the club with your French gentleman.”

 

_ How about I don’t. _ “Um, another time, Gran.” 

 

Her eyes are merry. Sherry always makes her merry, and Aubert is always quick to refill her glass.

 

After Aubert’s wife passed, Liam’s parents were worried he might be lonely, so they’d invited him for Sunday dinner. Twenty years ago. He’d kept showing up every Sunday, so they’d adopted him too.

 

It was getting harder to ignore the fact that he and Gran were friends with benefits. Cringe.

 

Jenna puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Honey, did you really tell and infatuated billionaire that you never want to see him again?” She asked it the same way another mother would ask her kid,  _ “Honey, do you do _ the drugs?”

 

“I… did.” What is it about Theo that makes Liam behave so unexpectedly. “But I’m going to rope a Canadian whale tonight. I’m going to turn all this around.”

 

David closes his laptop. He’d never get mad at Liam, but Liam hates disappointing him. Liam’s mom rejoins him on the love seat. “Did Raeken hurt you, bubby?” He narrows his dark eyes. “I’ll kill him if he so much as-”

 

“No! He didn’t. He’s not the type.”

 

“I’ll back him on that.” Mason chimes in. “He might’ve been ready to wipe the street with my face, but he’d never hurt Liam.”

 

David seems appeased by their opinions.

 

Lydia tilts her head. “It seemed like Raeken scared you.”

 

Yes! “A little. But it wasn’t him” Liam frowns. “It was kind of him” Everyone is still waiting for a better explanation so he says, “I just don’t like who I am when I’m around him, okay?”

 

“He’ll call,” Lydia says. “Trust me.”

 

_ Trust me? _ Everyone laughs.

 

Aubert takes a ship of sherry. “So now we wait for call to come.”

 

“Don’t hold your breath, folks, or you’ll suffocate.” Liam tosses his messenger bag on the couch and hauls his basket toward the laundry room.

 

Before he’s out of hearing range, he hears Corey say, “This is exactly why I don’t like to deal with people.”

 

Liam snorts quietly to himself. Corey is a proper thief. His own nickname is Chameleon because he has this insane ability to blend into shadows and backgrounds. He can be so still that you don’t notice him. A wonderful skill. 

 

The last couple of weeks he’s been laying down the groundwork to break into a casino owner’s three personal vaults in his penthouse when he goes on vacation. Uncle Peter’s been working tirelessly on the replica jewels that Corey plans to replace. Should score the Family a much needed 1.5 million.

 

Liam shoves his clothes into the washer and goes back to the living room. He leans over the playpen to kiss the little dude on the head. The baby -his legal name is Alec, but everyone calls him Cash- reaches up with his chubby hands, which means Liam is putty. He lifts Cash into his arms and sinks into the couch between his brothers.

 

The love he has in his heart for that tiny human staggers him. “You’re getting huge! Just between us, you might wanna lay off the beer and hot wings, kiddo.”

 

_ Blink, blink, gurgle. _

 

As much as he loves the kid, he has no intention of making his own. That was one of the perks of being with Garrett.

 

Cash grins, showing off his first tooth. With his blue-green eyes and dark brown hair, he’ll look just like his father.

 

Fifteen months ago, Lydia had accidentally gotten pregnant by a mega-rich CEO. When she’d told him, he’d accused her of a paternity play and walked away. The catch: she’d truly loved Jackson. The one time she hadn’t been conning.

 

After the baby was born, Jackson had started to send monthly checks without a word. She’d already signed the birth certificate with Alec as the boy’s name, but she’d started to call the guy's son Cash. The Family thought it was hilarious.

 

If a gal can’t make a joke when a dude knocks her up and deserts her, then when can she?   
  


They’d considered sending Jackson monthly checks for the sperm since They were clearly getting the better end of the deal with Cash, but it’ll have to wait until after the debt is settled. Speaking of which…

 

Liam asks Derek, “Is the congressman’s package away?”

 

“Yep. Right now he’s watching a surprisingly well-shot video and shitting himself.”  _ You have to play to pay.  _ Liam bites his lip and grins.

 

In their blackmail packages, they demand total compliance or else they’ll send the evidence to every major newspaper in the country. (Truth.) They also warn that if they got any pushback, they’ll have Anonymous add the blackmailee’s name to their list of high-profile dirtbags to financially destroy. (Lie.)

 

A message chime sounds from Liam’s bag; everyone goes quiet. Derek leans over to take Cash from Liam. “Check your messages, Safes.”

 

Liam feels jittery as he digs his phone out. He’s not sure what he’s hoping for. “It’s an email from Garrett.”

 

Groans all around. “Good-old-Garrett,” Mason mutters.

 

Derek adds, “Grounded Garrett.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “You guys realize how ironic it is to call Garrett good and grounded when he really wasn’t, was he?” They’d disliked Garrett because he’s a law-abiding Muggle who’d never understand their way of life. Anytime Liam had brought him to a family function, everyone had been paranoid and on edge with a gull around.

 

For the longest time, Liam had suspected them of running a badger game on Garrett to get rid of him. The girl he’d been with had been off-the-charts gorgeous, all long legs, doe-eyes, and dewy skin. A legit showgirl. Garrett hadn’t even known her last name. So why was she even at the party they’d thrown?

 

Liam’s grift sense had screamed that something was off, but none of his scoundrels had copped to it, so he’d let it go.

 

“Gotta give the guy credit,” David says. “It’s been a year and he hasn’t given up yet.”

 

“I never understood that relationship.” Jenna digs in her sewing basket. “I will say this until I’m blue in the face: We’re a breed apart. Which means the only mate for a grifter-”

 

“Is another grifter,” Liam finishes for her. His parents are the perfect example. David had been a married mark in one of Jasmine Jen’s temptation scenarios, but he’d been wed in name only--for a scam of his own.

 

A grifter for a grifter. Hell, Mason was posing as a whale to charm a mark into a deal when he’d caught Corey lifting his watch. Now look at them, cuddling on the armchair.

 

Liam used to balk at his mom’s wisdom, but now he knows how right she is. Always watching what he said around Garrett had been exhausting. “If I had a dollar for every time you told us that, we wouldn’t be in so much freaking trouble.”

 

“Here, here!” Gran takes another drink of sherry. “But I disagree with the grifter mate theory. You just gotta find a fella -or lady- who loves you more than life. For a person like that, anyone who thinks to ruin their relationship might as well be trying to murder them.”

 

David grins. “Besides, in my case, I’d have assumed you mother had hired a honey trap.”

 

Jenna play-slaps his stomach.

 

Liam rolls his eyes fondly and opens Garrett’s message to get it over with. 

 

_ Tailgate, Fourth of July. You got a lightning bug to land on your hand and it reflected in your eyes as you laughed. I’d never wanted to kiss you more. _

_ I’ll always love you, G _

 

Liam frowns at the memory. Is the ache in his chest even for Garrett? Shit. He’s feeling emptiness--because of Theo.

 

“Speaking of gulls who are interested in Safes.” Mason turns to Liam. “How about you text Raeken?”

 

“That’d be an unconventional play,” Derek says lowly, a passed out Cash on his chest. “But he’s an unconventional mark. Dude owns two of the top fifty highest-grossing tech patents.”

 

Gran sighs. “I don’t even know what that means but it sounds divine. What could he have done in that club that was so bad?” She’s still fishing for details.

 

“I wasn’t thing clearly last night. I was hammered.”

 

“Liam Dunbar! Never drink on a job!”

 

“Not fair! It was my night off!” Liam sets down his phone and pulls out a deck from his bag.

 

“When Isaac goes to the casino tonight, I think he should scout things with Raeken,” Jenna suggests. “Since Safes left him high and dry, maybe he’ll be looking for a rebound.”

 

_ Marcia! _ Liam cuts the cards and shuffles. He’s not going to point out that Isaac had already struck out.

 

“Mom’s right, bubby,” David says. “We should switch primaries -just this once- since you’re still getting into the swing of these new cons and he’s a unique target.”

 

Jenna’s more direct. “You tossed away the biggest mark this family has ever had a line on. One we can’t afford to lose.”  _ Ouch. _

 

Aubert moves a chess piece. “Only in America with the catching and releasing.”

 

Isaac nudges Liam’s shoulder with his own. “I struck out with Raeken, but if you help me find an in, maybe I’d have better luck. Since you’re not interested in this guy, you shouldn't mind, right?”

 

The idea of Theo touching Isaac… his raspy voice rumbling in his hear… the edges of Liam’s vision go red as jealousy claws at him.

 

“No go.” Mase saves him from answering. “This guy only wants Safes. He seems obsessed. When I stepped between them, I legit thought he was going to kill me for a second there.”

 

Recalling Theo’s expression gives Liam the chills. “Yeah, something’s way off with him. He’s been pinging my radar left and right.” Because he’s crazy! He admitted it! He talks to himself and he handles confusion “badly.” His likes include spanking strange men and humiliating them in public.

 

“Has he lied to you?” David asks.

 

“Not a single time. Still, something is wrong with him.”

 

“We’re not asking you to marry him,” Jenna says. “We simply need you to fleece him for as much as humanly possible in the next couple of weeks.”

 

“Type on phone to man,” Aubert says in his soft French accent. “Tell him you have change of heart.”

 

David casts Liam an encouraging smile. “We wouldn’t ask you of this if the situation weren’t so daunting.”

 

“Daunting? Is that what we’re calling murder?” Mason leans into Corey and crosses his arms. “Because that’s what Dad’s facing if we miss this payoff.”

 

“Then we need to run!” Frustration wells in Liam.

 

“This is our home.” David’s tone is firm. “These are our people. That’s our absolute last play.”

 

Liam shuffles. “Even if I reestablish contact with Theo, how do we monetize it? And every second I waste with him, I could be targeting another guy. Mase has those whales coming in-”

 

Liam’s phone chimes again. Everyone in the room tenses up once more. Holding his breath, Liam sets down his cards and checks his phone. “Speak of the devil.”

 

Gran claps. “Thank Lady Luck!”

 

“What did he write?” Isaac scooches closer to Liam.

 

“‘I will pick you up for dinner at seven.’” Excitement surges through Liam. He’s afraid their desperation is only partly to blame.

 

Mason nods. “I like it. Direct. No explanation. No rehashing.”

 

“What do we write back?” Jenna stands to pace. “We need more engagement. Lots of question marks, Safes. Flirty but not  _ too _ flirty.”

 

If Liam is going back in on this con, he’s going to do it his way. He types back two letters.

 

“What the hell?” Isaac gapes at Liam.

 

“What did he do?” Jenna cries. “What did he  _ do??” _

 

“Safes told him… no.”

 

Liam glances up and then shrinks back at their horrified faces. “I’m playing a hunch.”

 

“Balsy, bubby,” David says. “Let’s hope he likes the chase.”

 

Aubert takes one of Gran’s rooks. “We Frenchmen do like chases,” he muses.

 

Another chime.  **TRaeken-Argent: Other plans?**

 

Jenna clasps her hands. “Please… just be nice.”

 

Liam starts typing.

 

Isaac’s voice is tight as he translates: “He wrote that he might go clubbing with his friends tonight. He punctuated it with a martini glass, a pill, and a dripping syringe.”

 

Aubert glowers. “We raised you better than this.”

 

Jenna looks like she’s gonna faint, so Liam says, “Elusiveness. If I’m going to milk-cow him, I need to be elusive, right?”

 

“Elusive, yes,” Gran answers, “but not impulsive. Long cons are long because we spend time  _ plotting, _ my dear.”

 

Liam’s parents exchange a worried glance. 

 

_ Come on, Raeken. Please text back. _ No one speaks. _ Please, Theo. Play with me. _   
  


Another chime. Liam sags in relief.

 

**TRaeken-Argent: Are you busy now?**

 

Isaac reads the text out loud while Liam answers.  **Safes: Not really.**

 

He jumps when the phone rings in his hand. “It’s him.”

 

Lydia snaps, “Paper! Pen!”

 

Jenna scrambles to a desk to grab a notebook and pen, tossing them to Lydia who parks herself at Liam’s feet. “Put it on speaker, Safes.”   
  


What if he mentions what they’d done? But he’s a mark, and they work these cons by committee.

 

“Sound like you’re smiling when you answer,” Lydia tells him.

 

Liam scowls at her and keeps scowling when he accepts the call on speaker saying, “Yo.” All around, everyone shuts up. Even Cash stops gurgling. Smart guy.

 

“What did you think of the gift I sent you?” Theo asks.

 

The sound of his voice sends an unwelcome thrill through Liam. “I’m not at home.” He makes his tone as bored as possible. “What did you get me?”   
  


“A car. The delivery man took a picture. Would you like to see?”

 

A freaking car?? Liam sighs and says, “Sure.”

 

A photo pops up on Liam’s inbox. A black on black Ford GT parked in front of Liam’s dusty building. Straight diamond in the coal despite its color scheme.

 

Liam blinks at it then shares the photo to the Family group chat. Phones vibrate and everyone checks their screens. Eyebrows raise all around. Lydia scratches a dollar sign and a question mark on the notebook and flashes it to Aubert. He holds up five fingers.

 

The car is worth five hundred thousand dollars? Liam’s face falls. “Theo, what made you decide to lease a car for me?”

 

“No lease. The title is in the glove compartment. It is yours whether or not you agree to see me again.”

 

Liam mouths,  _ Holy shit! _

 

“Though I do hope you’ll have dinner with me.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m not looking for an affair and you obviously are.”

 

Another bout of silence from his end. Most people would be tempted to fill it with babble. Liam patiently cuts and flips cards.  _ I can do this all day, Frenchy. _

 

Theo finally asks, “Am I then?”

 

“I’m not having sex with anyone outside of a committed relationship.”

 

Lydia scribbles: TOO SOON!

 

“Understood. I still want to see you.”

 

“I’ll have to check my plans. And I might get called into work.”

 

“Then I will tell Mason not to call you in.”

 

Raeken is assisting in his own grift! “If not an affair, what do you want from me?”

 

“More, Liam. I will always want more from you.”

 

Jaws drop. Gran fans herself. Jenna squeezes David’s hand.

 

Theo is either the best player they’d ever heard of, or he’s really, actually into Liam.

 

“Okay, pick me up at seven.”

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

Free food awakens any grifter’s appetite. “I like Italian.”

 

“Then we should go to Italy.”

 

Lydia and Jenna share an  _ aww _ look, until Liam says, “I want to stay local--in case I have to bail.”

 

Gran about falls out of her chair. Jenna looks skyward.

 

“Then I will be on my best behavior,  _ mon ange gardien. _ Until then…” He ends the call.

 

Liam exhales a long breath.

 

Mase runs a hand over his face. “So that happened.” He turns to Derek. “You owe me ten large, bro.”

 

Aubert leans back in his chair. “French man really taken by our boy. Called you  _ my guardian angel.  _ Not a, how you say, conventional endearment. Special.”

 

That reminded Liam. “What does  _ ‘je suis au septième ciel’ _ mean?” Theo had repeatedly rasped that in Liam’s ear when they’d gotten off together in the penthouse.

 

Aubert chuckles and smirks at Liam. “It means…  _ I’m in heaven.” _

 

*

 

_ “I was made for lovin’ you, baby. You were made for lovin’ me!” _ Liam, Isaac, and Lydia belt out the song from Liam’s favorite playlist. Top down in the new convertible. KISS playing. Hair blowing. Sun shining. Singing at the top of their lungs.

 

_ “And I can’t get enough of you, baby, can you get enough of me?”  _

 

Liam is happy for the first time in forever. They cruise through the Red Rock Canyon loop, the GT a slick shadow streaking past the sandstone and red washes.

 

When Liam had driven it by the ranch house, everyone had looked at him with new respect. The car isn’t a seven-figure score, but he has another date with a billionaire, another iron in the fire.

 

When the song winds down, Lydia leans over the center console from the minuscule back seat to shut the stereo off. “Now that it’s just us, you wanna spill what he did in the club? Must've been pretty bad for him to send you this ride as an olive branch.”

 

Liam had known that the question was coming. His sex-game running siblings won’t let him get away with the silence.

 

He sighs. “Okay, but this one is for the vault.”

 

When Isaac nods seriously and Lydia mimes zipping her lips and throwing away the key, Liam grips the steering wheel and says, “He… got me off in front of strangers.”

 

Isaac tilts his head, expression unchanging but Lydia says, “And then?”

 

“And then? That’s not enough? I wasn’t prepared for it!”

 

Isaac looks confused. “Was it good with him?”

 

“That’s part of what freaked me out so bad… I got off harder than I ever have… harder than I knew was possible.”

 

Lydia waves that away. “So you have a kink. It’s perfectly normal.” Isaac nods in agreement.

 

Liam does a double-take. “I do not have a kink. Are you high?”

 

“You’re an exhibitionist. Always have been, you know?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

  
  
“When you were little, I’d dress you super cute to use as my shill, and the second I turned around, you’d be striping. I was lucky if I could keep you in a diaper.” Lydia chuckles.

 

Isaac joins her. “You never noticed all of you baby pics are of you running around parties naked?”

  
  
“Yeah,” Liam acknowledges, “but by all accounts, I was a hard-partying, rule-breaking kid. What does that have to do with me being an adult?”

 

“Not the same thing, of course, but you’ve always been a little nudie.” Isaac grins.

 

“This isn’t funny.”

 

Lydia huffs. “Safes, for god’s sake, we do badger games. Talk about exhibitionism. Derek watches me do stripteases and dance around in skimpy lingerie. I’d be lying if I said it doesn't get us worked up sometimes.”

 

“So you know about his crush?”

 

She nods. “He thinks it’ll be weird.”

 

Isaac rolls his eyes. “Weirder than a congressman acting like his wife died in a fiery crash to get some ass?”

 

Liam snorts and downshifts for a stop sign. Giving the car up is going to hurt.

 

“Derek also thinks I’m still in love with you-know-who,” Lydia crosses her arms.

 

“Are you?” Liam asks, ignoring the impulse to make a Voldemort joke. He knows the answer. Lydia is lost for Jackson.

 

She looks away. “That would be idiotic, wouldn’t it? He made his feelings clear.”

 

Dude has a ready-made family but is too stupid to see it. It would serve him right if Lydia and Derek got together.

 

“Are you holding back with Derek because of his history?” Liam wants to know.

 

Derek had been sexually abused by one of his ‘foster sisters’. He used to avoid Lydia like the plague.

 

“He’s worked through a lot of that. I’d say his feelings are evidence enough of that, you know? But, yeah, getting with his adoptive sister might spin some things off its axis.”

 

That’s fair. Even if Derek never really bonded with Lydia like the rest of the boys did.

 

Lydia frowns at Liam. “Enough of that. There’s more you’re not telling us.”

 

He can never fool her. “Say I do have a… kink.” Which he would be researching as soon as he gets home. “It was Theo who got me so worked up. Maybe having other people’s eyes on me was the seasoning, but the main course was all him. He’s really dominant. I did those things because  _ he told me to.” _

 

“He sounds like a Thrall,” Isaac muses.

 

Liam slaps the gearshift. “Bingo. Everything about him -his voice, face, body, scent, intensity- makes me lose my mind. Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to make me react that way. I felt completely out of control.”

 

Lydia nods. “Okay. I can understand why that would be so scary. Especially for your first time.”

 

“I trusted him to take care of me when I was drunk, and instead, he pushed me to do things I wouldn’t ordinarily do.”

 

“Maybe he sensed your kink,” Isaac suggests. “What if he was trying to please you?”

 

Theo had told Liam, _ I need to give you pleasure so much I ache.  _ Liam clears his throat. “Then I would say I might have possibly overreacted and blamed him unfairly.”

 

The look in Theo’s eyes… Liam had hurt him. That damn protectiveness rises up in Liam yet again.

 

“What if you ended up with him outside of a con?” Isaac asks.

 

Of everyone he could have, Theo is pursuing  _ Liam. _ At least for now. “He lives on a different continent. And we have nothing in common.” He refuses to believe he could fall for Raeken. “Plus, I would never trust him. I don’t think another man will ever convince me I’m enough for him.” Liam gives a small self-deprecating laugh. “It’s like in the movies, when the lead guy makes a grand gesture, sacrificing everything to prove his love. Stupid, huh?”

 

“Not stupid at all,” Lydia answers seriously.

 

“Catching Garrett made me doubt myself in a way I never did before.” Was Liam not desirable enough for him? Had he secretly wanted a woman all along? “Besides, if I were ever going to settle down, it’d be with another grifter. Which means a tech billionaire is out of the running.”

 

Isaac asks, “You must have considered a Peggy Sue at this point.” A wedding con. “I’m sure we all did after that call.”

 

Lydia nods in agreement.

 

Liam had thought about it, but… “Theo is way too clever. He’d lawyer up with a prenup so ironclad it’d clang when it hit a desk. Plus, he’s got those two bodyguards.”

 

_ “Hate bodyguards,” _ Isaac mutters. “Still, its Vegas, baby. Make him crazy for an hour, and you could seal the deal.”

 

“Crazy, huh?”  _ He’s got that covered all by himself. _ "Did you not just hear the part where  _ I'm  _ the one who loses his senses?"

 

“I could run a badger on him.” That multi-purpose con could be used for more than blackmail. “I’d mick him, and you find us ‘together’. You’d scream and cry, telling him there's only one way you could ever trust him again: the bonds of holy matrimony. Give him the ultimatum and he’d be toast.”

 

Liam can cry on cue, but the idea of Isaac even “fake” getting together with Theo makes his hands clench on the steering wheel. “I’ll stick to the milk-cow.”

 

“Then wear The Shirt.” Isaac shoots a fingergun.

 

The custom-tailored silk shirt was tight and black and clung to Liam’s broad shoulders and trim waist. The lapel collar made a vague arrow shape, pointing down and ended mid-chest, right between his pecs. Isaac has several similar shirts in different colors.

 

When a man wears a shirt like that for another man, he’s saying:  _ I’m getting laid tonight. And when I do, some lucky bastard’s balls will scream for mercy. _

 

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”   
  


“No,” his siblings say simultaneously.

 

Lydia follows with, “He’s going to be all over you.”

 

At the idea, Liam’s body purrs like the GT’s engine.

 

Whatever she sees in his expression in the rearview mirror makes her purse her lips. “You cannot sleep with him, Safes.”

 

“Listen to me.” Liam meets her gaze in the glass. “There’s no way I’m going to sleep with Raeken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've completely ignored the fact that GT's are generally two-seater cars. I wasn't going to put Lydia in the trunk and I couldn't leave her out of the scene. So there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_ Okay, I  _ might  _ sleep with Raeken. _

 

When Liam opens the door for Theo, all his thoughts center on the man in front of him.

 

Theo is just so… unimaginably beautiful. His tailored dark grey suit emphasizes the wide set of his shoulders and the narrowness of his waist. His heather grey tie highlights his eyes, making them practically glow. Liam’s fingers itch to feel the scrape of the trimmed scruff on Theo’s jaw.

 

Theo stares at Liam like he’s forgotten how to blink. Liam guesses he likes The Shirt.

 

Liam knows from Mason, who heard from the Nemeton’s concierge that their destination for the night is Murano’s, a romantic--and extravagant--Italian restaurant. Mason had also told Liam that Theo looked “excruciatingly hot” when leaving the hotel. The warning had not been sufficient.

 

“Am I dressed appropriately?” Liam asks, turning in a circle. “You didn’t say where you were taking me.”

 

Theo’s eyes slide down Liam’s body and slowly back up before giving him a curt nod.

 

Not a word on his appearance? He’d seamlessly merged the good boy Liam from their first night and the show off Liam from their second. He’d swept his hair up and out of his face, giving an unobstructed view of his eyes that he’d highlighted with the barest hint of charcoal eyeliner. He’d cleaned his fingernails but wears two rings on each hand and a “diamond” studded watch on his wrist. A pair of onyx studs glint dully in his ears.

 

The silk of The Shirt slides cooly over his nipples, keeping them perpetually hardened and not at all disguising them or the ridges of the barbells through them. The perfectly tailored pants (thanks, Mom) highlight his thighs and ass. Liam slips a fitted maroon jacket over his shoulders and waves in Theo’s direction. “Uh, you look great.”

 

Another nod.

 

Damn, cocky much?

  
“Come.” Theo’s palm lands on the small of Liam’s back, fingers digging in slightly.

 

Liam catches a whiff of Theo’s cologne and feels the customary buzz, his eyelids go 

heavy.

 

As they pass the GT, Liam says, “Thank you for my gift.” Aubert already has a buyer interested. Sigh.

 

Theo barely glances at it. “I have another one for you.”

 

_ Oh, do you? _

 

Brunet Bodyguard opens the door for them and Blond Bodyguard is behind the wheel. As Brunet joins Blond in the front, the privacy screen closes.

 

Theo doesn’t sit close to Liam. Weird. As they take off, he doesn’t reach out to drag Liam into his lap.

 

Liam fidgets with his watch, puzzled, and stares out the window.

 

He frowns when they pass a black Chevy Tahoe like the one Garrett drives. Liam catches a glimpse of blond hair and suspects it is Garrett. No matter how many times Liam tells him it’s over, he still continues to troll his neighborhood. How can Liam get him to stop with the emails and drive-bys and move on?

 

Liam doesn’t want to think about Garrett. He needs to be working. He watches Raeken from the corner of his eye.

 

Theo’s shoulders are rigid. When he subtly blows out a breath, Liam relaxes. Liam had thrown him for a loop.

 

“So, what do your bodyguards do when you’re on dates?”

 

“Dates? I have no idea what they do when I’m not around.”

 

“Any particular reason you travel with a pair of them?”

 

He shrugs. “They buffer me from irritations.”

 

“With holstered weapons?” Liam had caught a glimpse of one.

 

No denial. “Better safe than sorry.”

 

“An enigmatic answer from an enigmatic guy.” Liam faces him fully. “Before we get to the restaurant, I want to talk about last night. I had a chat with my siblings, and it helped me realize some things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Two tears in a bucket… “Apparently, I have a… kink. This may be hard for you to believe, but I didn’t know I’m not, ah, vanilla. I got spooked by the intensity of the situation, and I overreacted, blaming everything on you.”

 

“I do believe you. You were shocked afterward. I should have taken things slower.” Theo rubs his jaw. “I am learning my way with you. I see now that I shouldn’t have pushed you so far while you were drinking.”

 

“Well, yeah, maybe. I wasn’t just shocked, I was also nervous. Someone could get hurt doing things like that.”

 

Theo tensed even more. “I would  _ never _ let anyone hurt you.”

 

“How would I know that, Theo? We just met two nights ago. I don’t know anything about you really.  _ This _ is our first date.”

 

Theo exhales slowly. “Point taken. Thank you for explaining things to me. Please continue to do so in the future.”

 

“I feel better with that off my chest.”

 

“After speaking with your siblings, did you investigate your newfound kink?”

 

“Did a little digging online.” Liam had discovered CMNM --Clothed Male, Nude Male-- watching a video of a fully clothed guy bending a naked guy over a desk and pounding him.

 

Liam’s gaze travels down Theo’s impeccable suit. “It was… enlightening.”

 

Two nights earlier, Theo had stripped him while remaining dressed. He’d even said something about Liam possibly liking it. Already sensing his leanings?

 

Thinking about the first night reminded Liam--had Theo really jerked off in this very seat?

 

Liam would have run a con just to see that.

 

“I suggest we establish a safeword,” Theo says.

 

“Isn’t that for whips and chains?” Liam is down to recreate what he’d seen in the video, but he thinks bondage would be too much.

 

“If we’d had a safeword last night, you could have alerted me I was pushing you too far.”

 

One would think Liam saying “stop” should’ve been enough, but if the man is hardwired for a safeword, Liam can see where the lines blur and Theo might think that pushing further was a viable option.

 

_ Would  _ Liam have forfeited that explosive orgasm, though? He decides to humor Theo. His gaze snags on the little limo bar. “I’ll say Patrón.”

 

“Very good. I will stop immediately.”

 

Liam is well acquainted with code words.  _ Blue skies _ for cops. “Nothing but blue skies around here.”  _ Juke _ for change location.  _ Cougar  _ for currently on a job.  _ Rep  _ for lookout.

 

_ TEOTWAWKI-- _ The End Of The World As We Know It--is the Family’s code for an emergency meeting. Five months ago, David had texted that to the group chat. Everyone had hauled ass to the ranch house.

 

The cartel had lowered the bomb.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Theo asks.

 

_ What I am. What’s at stake.  _ Liam meets his eyes. “Last night. I haven’t been able to think of much else.”

 

“Nor I.”

 

“It was mind-blowing, to be honest. Those things you did with your fingers? Where did you learn that stuff?”

 

“Videos and books,” Theo says seriously. “I studied sex as if it were my field. I made it my job.”

 

“Why?” Liam wants to know, imagining Theo watching and reading porn. Masturbating.  _ Guh. _ Five minutes into the date and he’s already sporting a half chub.

 

“So I could impress a man such as yourself,” Theo’s tone is very serious. “And make him addicted to me.”

 

Liam’s brows ratchet up. “I’m impressed.” Understatement. “When did you figure out you like to show off your dates that way?”

 

“You think  _ I…”  _ Those green eyes narrow. “I do  _ not _ like to show you off. I want to take you back to my room right now! I want no one to see you like this. I both love and  _ hate _ that shirt.” He doesn’t seem to realize he’s reached out to hook a finger in the lapel of Liam’s jacket, revealing the hard nub of his nipple beneath the silk.

 

Liam’s lips curl.  _ Crazy man.  _ “Is that your way of telling me I look nice?”

 

_ “Nice,  _ he says. You took my breath away. I haven’t caught it yet.” He mutters something in French, but Liam recognizes the tone:  _ Fuck me… _ Theo blinks at his hand and releases the jacket. “Last night, your appearance strained the bounds of my control, but this…”

 

Liam shivers under the intensity of Theo’s gaze.

 

“I told you I am a jealous man. I’d prefer no one to see you but me.”

 

“Then why’d you show me off at the club?”

 

Green locks with blue.  _ “My  _ kink is making you wanton and mindless. I’d go so far as to say it’s a fetish.”

 

So last night  _ had _ been for Liam. “How did you know about my kink before me?” Liam makes a mental note to find out the difference between a kink and a fetish.

 

Theo’s gravely voice goes impossibly rougher. “Your reactions the first night. The way you danced at the club.”

 

Liam blushes, recalling how he’d pushed into Theo’s fist. And it’s certainly true that he loves to show off on the dance floor.

 

Theo clenches his fingers. Recalling the first night as well?

 

Liam notices a few of his knuckles are split. Before he can ask about them, Theo says, “All I can think about is seeing you come again, and you wear that. You must enjoy tormenting me. I asked for mercy and you give me none.”

 

“I wore it because of the way it makes me feel.”

 

“Irresistible?”

 

God, Theo makes Liam so hot. He thinks maybe he likes playing with fire. “And yet… you’re resisting.”

 

Theo’s face lowers, his eyes never leaving Liam’s. He looks so intense like he’s seconds away from dragging Liam closer. “You told me on the phone you didn’t want to have sex with me.”

 

_ But… but that was before I saw you in a suit.  _ Inner shake. “You’re right. If I do, you’re going to get the wrong impression of me. I’ll feel pressure, and I hate pressure.” (True.)

 

“Then I will make a promise right now. I vow I will never seduce you to have sex until we have both agreed to take that step.”

 

Liam shakes his head. “Not good enough. I’ll get too caught up and beg you in the heat of the moment.” It’d already happened both times they’d been together. “When you showed up at my door, my first thought was that I wanted you to fuck me.”

 

_ “Liam…”  _ Liam’s nerve endings catch fire at the tone. Theo squares his shoulders. “I vow that I will not sleep with you until we both agree to take that step  _ outside _ of a sexual situation.”

 

“What does that mean exactly?”

 

“It means we will sit down and discuss taking this,” he motions between them, “further. Fully clothed and  _ sober.  _ It means you can enjoy time with me without feeling pressure.”

 

And just like that, Liam has all of the tools he needs to milk-cow Theo.

 

Liam bites his lip as if undecided. He’s absolutely going to play Theo’s games. Because he’s working. What  _ Liam  _ wants doesn’t matter.

 

_ Keep telling yourself that, Safes.  _ “Fine. Deal.”

 

“One that’s bound to be the death of me, I’m sure.” Theo groans and adjusts his cock in his pants.”

 

Liam’s own dick shoots painfully hard and he wishes Theo would keep touching himself… like he had two nights ago in this limo. Liam imagines him rubbing his thumb over the piercing right before filling his palm with cum-

 

The limo stops in front of the restaurant.

 

Liam is snapped out of the fantasy when Theo asks, “Ready,  _ mon ange gardien?” _

 

Liam nods dumbly and hisses when he adjusts his own cock, causing Theo to groan again.

 

Brunet Bodyguard opens the door. When Theo helps Liam out of the car, the valet stares at Liam’s chest.

 

When they get inside, the host takes their jackets and his eyes immediately catch on Liam’s hardened nipples. A waitress' steps falter on her way to the kitchen when she glances over at Liam. Her face burns redder when she looks at Theo before she practically runs toward the kitchen. Liam smirks a little and a small thrill goes through him at the attention.

 

Theo keeps a hand on Liam’s back through it all. Liam glances up at him. His gaze is locked on Liam, is if he’s trying to block out everyone’s reactions.

 

He’d been telling the truth. Theodore Raeken-Argent is a jealous man--who is fascinated by his date’s reaction to exhibitionism.

 

Later, Liam will tell him that  _ he _ is the one making him hard. The cock adjustment and Liam’s brief fantasy had primed him as much as showing off.

 

Theo leans down to murmur in Liam’s ear, “I’m going to feed your body, Liam, and then you’re going to be my dessert.”

 

Liam bites back a groan.

 

_ Trouble, Safes. Deep. _

 

*

 

_ I could get used to this. _

 

A warm breeze blows into their cabana, flickering the candle on the table. The flame reflects in Theo’s eyes, making them look like backlit emeralds.

 

Liam drags his eyes from Theo’s heart-stopping face to survey the surroundings. The outdoor seating surrounds an elegant pool and each table has a private cabana.

 

Liam had always wanted to eat at Murano’s. They sourced seafood from all over Italy and flew it in daily.

 

When the waiter, a  _ clearly _ straight forty-something ginger in a tux, had taken their orders, Liam had marveled at the menu. He finally settled on the Mediterranean blue rock lobster.

 

When the waiter leaves, he turns back to Theo, “You’re staring.”

 

“You’re stunning.”

 

Every time Liam catches Theo checking him out, he blushes. To relax, he’s been drinking again. Sip after sip of the delectable wine Theo chose. Liam is a little nervous about Theo’s promise to make Liam his dessert. Does that mean Theo plans to go down on him?

 

When Theo lifts his own glass, Liam notices his banged-up knuckles once more. “What happened there?”

 

“It’s nothing.” Theo sets down his glass.

 

Liam reaches across the table, taking Theo’s hand in both of his. When he strokes his thumb between the split knuckles, Theo tenses, then releases a long breath.

 

Does even an innocent touch of Liam’s affect him so much? How…  _ heady. _

 

Liam wonders what Theo’d do if he blew him. Liam imagines wrapping his lips around that thick, pierced head. Sucking and teasing. Tonguing the silver ring until his powerful body quakes. Making Theo desperate to come until he’s helplessly fucking Liam’s mouth…

 

“There,” Theo says, startling Liam out of his fantasy. “You’re cheeks grew flushed. What were you thinking about?” 

 

Liam lets go of his hand and fidgets a little in his lap. “Oh, nothing really.” At this rate, his dick is going to leak so much his briefs will be soaked.

 

“I would kill to know what you’re thinking when you blush. Will you not tell me?”

 

“Hmm. Maybe I’ll show you later.”

 

“Tease.”

 

_ Only always.  _ Liam lifts his glass for another sip. “You really don’t drink much, huh?”

 

Theo shakes his head. “I don’t like feeling out of control. Except while playing sexually with you. Then I want to keep control--right up until you steal it from me.”

 

Liam nearly swoons at the hungry look. Yeah,  _ swoons. _

 

He’s not the only one. Two babes sashay past their cabana--for the  _ third _ time--audibly sighing over him.

 

“You get that everywhere, huh?”

 

“Get what?” Liam bites back a gleeful smile at his obliviousness.

 

“Attention from women? And men who are so inclined?” Liam dips his finger in his glass then brings it to his mouth. Theo’s eyes follow the gesture. “What was your last relationship?”

 

“I’ve never had one.”

 

Liam waits for the nail on a chalkboard sensation, but Theo is telling the truth. “So you are a player.”

 

“No. I am not.”

 

“You can’t have it both ways.” Liam can do the math. If he takes a lover every time he wants sex, the notches will add up.

 

“What is your last relationship?”

 

Liam lets him get away with not answering. “A year ago, I broke up with a guy I’d been with for about two years. We were engaged.” Garret had been so normal, his life an open book. Back then, Liam had equated normal and open with honest. “The wedding was weeks away.”

 

“He allowed you to break up with him”

 

Allowed? “What else should he have done?”

 

Theo holds Liam’s gaze. “If I’d been him, I would have fought for you.”

 

His words send a tingle through Liam’s body. “Who says Garrett isn’t doing just that?” Liam thinks about him struggling to come up with a memory to send every Sunday, trying to reach a part of Liam that isn’t hardened by his infidelity.

 

“And yet, you haven’t taken him back.”

 

Liam sets his jaw. “He cheated on me.”

 

“I am very sorry, Liam,” Theo says sincerely and earnestly. “That must have been painful.”

 

“It was. Everyone had bet against us but I’d been so determined.” Garrett had mad Liam ask questions he’d never asked before. 

 

_ What if I didn’t have to grift? What if I gave people my real name every time? What if I made jewelry for a living?  _ “I really thought we had a shot.”

 

“Are you tempted to return to him?”

 

Life had been pretty good with Garrett. They’d lived together. He’d paid for Liam’s car. Liam had limited his grift work and taken some design classes. He’d even been toying with the idea of apprenticing with a local craftsman. Garrett cooked, Liam cleaned. It’d been good.

 

Hiding his cons had been stressful, sure, but nothing like he’s struggling with now. Even if the Family did play the debt off, he’d still getting evicted and driving around in a POS Bronco. Of course, he owns a GT now. But not for long. It’s all so confusing. Liam mutters absently, “I don’t know.”

 

A muscle ticks in Theo’s jaw. “And this is why you’re so cautious?”

 

Partly. “Let’s not talk about him anymore.”

 

Theo hesitates, then agrees. “Tell me more about you.”

 

“Where should I start?” They’d hooked up twice and yet knew so little about each other.

 

“What makes Liam “Safes” Dunbar tick?” A breeze causes that wayward lock to fall across Theo’s forehead.

 

_ Right now? Green-eyed Frenchmen make my heart race.  _ “Compared to the men and women you usually meet, I’m sure I live a boring life.”

 

Theo doesn’t address that. “Where did you go to school?”

 

“I was homeschooled. My parents wanted me to go into the family business. They could teach me better than anyone.”

 

“Tell me about your family.”

 

“My parents are still mad for each other after thirty years of marriage and adopting five kids. Mason is my best friend. Isaac is my rock. Derek is my hero. Lydia is my confidant. I have an extended family that I love. They’re all a little overprotective of me but…”

 

“But what?”

 

_ But they underestimate me.  _ “Nothing. What about your family? You were all adopted by Christopher Argent, but you said that you and Brett practically raised each other.”

 

“Argent adopted us when I was sixteen. My brothers and I grew up in the same foster house before that. The couple who raised us were… not great. They died when I was seven. Car accident. Then we went somewhere else.”

 

“Was the next place better.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Theo grips his wine glass tightly and sucks in a deep breath.

 

Liam grasps for a change in topic before he breaks the glass. “You seem to get along with Nolan really well.”

 

“Yes. I like him very much.” He frowns but his grip loosens. “Well, I didn’t at first. I didn’t like the  _ idea _ of him. I didn’t like how Brett was acting. I didn’t hide my feelings on the matter.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He was a sworn bachelor who only saw escorts. His longest ‘relationship’ was an hour. Then I heard rumors he was obsessed with one man--after one date--and living with him after the second date. For him to change so drastically after all those years, I wondered if he was having some quarter-life crisis.”

 

“What changed your mind?”

 

“It’s not a pretty story.”

 

“I’d still like to hear it.”

 

“A man targeted Nolan for his money, learning everything about him, then courting him.” Oh shit. Sounds like a con artist. Maybe a serial groom. But a true grifter would never target a good person.

 

_ Aren’t I right now? No sins, still in? _

 

Theo continues, “He tricked Nolan into marrying him, planning to murder him once he’d signed everything over.”

 

“Holy shit.”  _ Not a con artist.  _ He was a killer who’d used some of their methods to lure his victim. Step nine of the long con is not  _ murder your mark. _ “The man sounds like a psychopath.”

 

“He was. Nolan ran from him for years but he found him and stabbed him in the chest before Brett could stop him.”

 

Liam’s eyes widen. He can’t imagine anyone wanting to take a knife to the sweet man he’d met. “What happened after that?”

 

“He pulled a gun on Brett. Had a bead on his head and Brett ran toward him anyway.” Theo couldn’t sound prouder. “Brett would have died if Nolan hadn’t found the strength to hit Gabe’s arm at the last second. Brett took the bullet in his shoulder.”

 

“I had no idea.”

 

“It’s not something we lead with.”

 

Liam leans forward. “So Brett charged a loaded gun for Nolan?”

 

_ “Oui.”  _ Now Theo couldn’t _ look  _ prouder. “He was ready to give his life for Nolan. How could I deny what that meant?”

 

So Brett  _ is _ part of the three percent. Liam wonders if Theo was cut from the same cloth. “What about Scott? You’re not as close to him?”

 

“Before a year ago, I didn’t talk to him at all.” The mended fences. Yet another of the changes Theo had taken around that time. “I hadn’t been in the same room with him for a decade. Since he turned eighteen and moved out. To be honest, I hadn’t  _ spoken _ to him since we were children.”

 

“Why?” Liam can’t imagine being so estranged from one of his family members. He could give someone the cold shoulder for a few days, but eventually, they could all work it out.  _ To the grave. _

 

“He was not there for me when I very badly needed him to be.” Theo looks away.

 

Oh, yes, this man had been hurt. And he longs for his older brother to have helped him in some way. Theo’s history is a puzzle, but Liam is patient. He can ease info out here and there.

 

Liam frowns. He only has eighteen days with Theo at best. Surely he’d get called back to France soon. “I’m very sorry, Theo. But you’ve worked things out with Scott since?”

 

“Yes, we’ve reconciled,” Theo answers but his face shows he still thinking about the past.

 

Liam wants Theo back in the present with him. “So did you have a near-death experience a year ago or something?”

 

Theo’s gaze snaps to Liam’s face. “Why would you say that?”

 

“You started talking to Scott, you began working out, you started trying out BDSM. You got pierced.” So things would be  _ different. _ “Did you make any other changes?”

 

“Yes. Many. It was time for me to.” Making his tone lighter, he says, “Now, let’s speak of happier things. If you didn’t work at the Nemeton, what would you be doing?”

 

He hadn’t answered Liam’s question, but he lets it go. “I would design and create jewelry. I made every piece I’m wearing.” He gestures toward his ears and waggles his fingers before brushing them lightly over his nipples. They immediately stiffen further, catching Theo’s attention. “Well, everything but the watch. That’s a whole level of craftsmanship I’m not ready to touch.”

 

Theo manages to drag his eyes away from Liam’s nipples and up to his eyes. “You must want to pursue that talent.”

 

More gazing at stars. Liam is past that.

 

Even if the Family wasn’t in crisis mode, he still needs a paycheck for fucks sake. Not like he has (legitimate) health insurance as a  _ bartender.  _ At the very least, his own personal credit card machine wouldn't be amiss.  _ Please, Santa Baby, please. _

 

Everyone in the Family is sacrificing. They all have dreams they’re putting on hold. Derek’s photography. Lydia wants to save up and be a full-time mom. Gran and Aubert want to go on a world cruise and fleece assholes into never traveling again. Liam’s parents want to own a legit art studio and replace the scam props around the house with real pieces. Isaac dreams of visiting every restaurant in Paris. And Mason…

 

Well, actually, Mason is delighted with his shiny new position at the Nemeton. But Liam knows he and Corey want to have a proper honeymoon somewhere tropical.

 

Liam tells Theo, “We all have dreams, huh?”

 

Theo tips his head. “I am starting to believe so.”

 

The server comes back to fill their glasses. Had Liam already drained a whole glass? He struggles to resist Theo in the best of circumstances. If he has a few drinks, Theo could make him beg for it. Again.

 

The idea of begging turns Liam on so fast, his face burns once more.  _ How had I ever thought I was vanilla?  _

 

Theo narrows his eyes on Liam’s face but instead of questioning the blush again, he says, “Tell me about your hobbies. Do you ride horses?”

 

_ Eyes on the prize, Safes.  _ “Uh, not really. I have before, though.” Just not since he’d helped work a real estate con near a ranch in California. Liam’s parents had hated being away from Vegas. Liam hadn’t minded. “Do you ride?”

 

“I once did, avidly. I’m thinking of picking it back up.”  _ Must be nice.  _ “Do you like the seaside?”

 

“Dunno. Never been to one.”

 

“How can that be? Would you like to travel more?”

 

Liam laughs. “I was born and raised in the desert. I’d like to travel, though. We have so many replicas here. I’d love to see the Giza pyramids or a real castle or the real Eiffel Tower. Hell, I’d settle for the real Statue of Liberty. Just getting my first stamp on my passport would be huge for me.” Liam would be happy just going back to California. He always told himself that if he ever won the lottery, he’d get a vacation home there. “I could never stay away long, though. My family is here. Sunday dinner is mandatory. You only get to miss a few a year.”

 

“You must be very close to them.”

 

“They are everything to me.”

 

“You are loyal to those you love,” Theo says quietly.

 

“I will be until I die.” Liam has many faults, but he has loyalty in spades. Once he identifies someone as Family he always will. “‘To the grave’ is our family motto.” That also described how long they keep secrets.

 

Theo’s lips almost curve once more, the closest the man ever gets to smiling. He raises his glass. “To loyalty, then.”

 

Liam clinks his glass against Theo’s.

 

Theo’s gaze is intense and makes Liam feel… well, flustered. He scrambles for something to say. “I couldn’t find much about you online.”

 

“I work to keep it that way.”

 

As Liam had suspected. So what is he hiding? More than his eccentricity? “Are you a ‘have more than thou showest, say less than thou knowest’ kinda guy?” Grifters live by those words.

 

“Ah, Shakespeare’s  _ King Lear.” _

 

Liam grins. He shouldn't be surprised Theo recognizes the quote. His mark is scary brilliant. So what do you do now? Since you’ve already finished a lifetime of work?”

 

“Now I’m a steward for my own holdings.”

 

“I think that’s a non-braggy way of saying you oversee a financial empire because you're so rich.”

 

Theo inclines his head. “I’ve got it down to a science, actually. I can work an hour a day from anywhere. I’ve decided to enjoy myself more.”

 

“Doing what? What do you want out of life?”

 

“The same as most men. A partner and a couple of children.”

 

Liam can’t believe he actually admits to wanting a partner. And he’s revealed another way they don't fit: kids. “A family of your own, huh?”

 

“Wealth is meaningless without loved ones to spend it on.”

 

“I’ll have to take your word for it. Though, I’m surprised you haven’t settled down yet.”

 

“I hadn't met the right person.”

 

_ Hadn’t  _ met? As in he has _ now? _

 

He’d told Liam he wanted to get something  _ solidified,  _ but that was a far cry from  _ settled down  _ and having kids. Allison, Nolan, and Stiles had gone on about Theo falling at first sight. Could he really believe Liam is the one for him?

 

No, no. French is his first language; he’d probably just mistaken the verb tense or Liam had misheard him.

 

So why is Theo looking at Liam Like That..?

 

As Liam and Theo talk over dinner and dessert, Liam discovers that they do have a few things in common.

 

They like some of the same art and books and even some of the same music. Theo doesn’t laugh or smile, but he does have a sense of humor. “Perhaps you’ll be the one to make me appreciate 80’s hair bands,” he says, eyes crinkling in the corners and narrowing into little crescent moons. Every time he  _ almost _ smiles, Liam gets all tingly.

 

Now that Liam is more in tune with his moods and expressions, they’d found a comfortable flow. Sometimes, though, he’d sense some social discomfort, as if Theo is out of practice conversing.

 

What a confusing, complicated man. Polished sometimes, but unpracticed at others. Gorgeous, yet oblivious to the babes sighing as they passed. Brilliant, but he can’t read people…

 

When Liam’s phone starts to vibrate in his pocket, he figures it is growing late and everyone is waiting for an update. “I should be getting home.”

 

Theo signals fort the check. “Tomorrow, I'm taking you on a trip. We’ll spend the week anywhere you want to go.”

 

After last night’s detour, Liam is back to step five: gradually making desire known. “I have to work. As much as I’d like to live in the GT you gave me, I can’t.

 

Theo goes very still as he says, “I want to take care of you.” In a way, he’s pitching to Liam, too.

 

Liam playfully asks, “Theo, are you offering to be my Sugar Daddy?” In Sin City, the going rate is a bauble an orgasm.

 

Theo’s eyes narrow as if he senses a verbal trap. “I want… not to send you running from me again.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Talk to me.”

 

He sighs. “I have more money than I could possibly ever spend, but it brings me no joy. Being with you does, and so I crave time with you. I resent your work for keeping from me what I want to badly. Will you accept more from me?”

 

Holy she-it! Liam had never dreamed of a mark like this. The richest, hottest man he’s ever met is teed up for the kill. But his doubts glare up again. The nicer Theo is to him, the harder the job feels. “Why don’t we slow down a little,” said the con artist to the billionaire.

 

Theo looks frustrated. “I am spooking you.”

 

“You must be leaving Vegas soon.”

 

He seems to weigh his next words. Finally, he says, “Not without you.”

 

Liam’s jaw drops.

 

“That was one of those things I shouldn’t have said out loud, wasn’t it?”

 

Red flags. Red flags everywhere. “This is going too fast.” Liam struggles for equilibrium. 

 

“Compared to most other couples, yes. But we’re both aware of what’s happening here.”

 

Liam sputters, “Spell it out for me, dude.”

 

“You’re going to be mine. Exclusively. You’re as good as already.”

 

Liam blows out a breath. “Exclusively.”  _ Liam  _ is supposed to manipulate Theo over the finish line. This is supposed to take all of his cunning and skill, and assistance from all kinds of rogues across the underbelly of Sin City.

 

Theo is offering himself up for the taking!

 

It must be a ploy of some kind. Oh, of course. “This is very convenient.” Liam glares at Theo.

 

Theo looks perplexed. “Now I definitely can’t read you.”

 

“You promise no sex, hinting at a relationship first. Then, coincidentally, you tell me you happen to want a relationship. Right now! Even though you’ve  _ never _ had one before. Why, we could sleep together this very night.”

 

“You beautiful, stubborn man,” Theo says. “I’m not in this for mere sex. I swear I won’t fuck you until you are mine alone.” His eyes darken to a deep forest green. “Tonight, you will beg for me inside you, and somehow I will deny myself again.”

 

Liam studies his face.  _ I could get this guy to marry me. _ But without a prenup?

 

It’d be the ultimate con on a billionaire mark…

 

*

 

Back in the limo, Theo drags Liam into his lap.

 

Liam wants to curl into him and soak up his heat, but he needs to tantalize. “Why do you keep putting me in your lap?”

 

“Tell me you do not fit me perfectly, and I will stop.” Theo’s cock hardens beneath Liam’s ass.

 

“You said I’d beg you tonight. You assume we’ll be intimate.”

 

“With the way you eye-fucked me all through dinner?” Liam realizes Theo is playing with him when a glint of humor shines in his eyes. “We’re not only going to be intimate. I’m going to show you how much you’ll love bondage.”

 

Is Liam curious? Of course. But he doesn’t think he’s ready to give up all control. “I’m not sure.”

 

“You have a safeword,” Theo says, but his voice holds a challenge, as if he dares Liam to use it. “You’ll either say it, or you’ll surrender to me.”

 

_ Fuck. _ Liam tears his gaze away from Theo’s and looks out the window. “Why are we heading toward my place?”

 

“I want to see where you live.”

 

Just in case, Liam had stashed anything grifty and told his family to stay away. “My place is lame.”

 

Theo brings their foreheads together in that way that Liam loves. “You won't be there much longer, Liam.” Because he wants to do something about Liam’s living situation!

 

“If you’re so determined to tie me up, you should know I’m fresh out of bondage gear.”

 

“You’d be surprised what I could improvise with. All I need is a tie, maybe a couple of belts. I’m sure you have those, yes?”

 

“If not for sex, why tie me up?”

 

“To get the dessert I truly crave.” His cock jerks beneath Liam. 

 

Liam just barely stops himself from rubbing his ass against it. “What does that mean exactly?”

 

Theo rasps, “It means I’m going to lick, suck, and swallow that beautiful, thick cock of yours until your thighs tremble and you drench my tongue. I won’t stop until you scream my name.”

 

Liam swallows. Despite his misgivings, he is torn. Part of him desperately needs a screaming orgasm from Theo Raeken.

 

Then reality returns. “I told you I wasn’t interested.”

 

“Denying me again. Why?” 

 

Liam’s cheeks heat as he admits, “I can't come from oral sex.”

 

“Not all your blushes mean the same. I’m going to learn every one.”

 

“I’m serious, Theo.” Liam juts out his chin. “Statistically, I’m not alone.”

 

“You say you can’t simply because you never have before?”

 

“Okay, so, after the last two nights, I absolutely believe that you can make oral feel amazing. I’m just not built to come from it. And that means I’m going to stress out because you’ll be down there wearing out your tongue while your jaw aches and inwardly cursing my name. So when would you admit defeat? We can set a timer.”

 

“Oh, I see what the problem is.”

 

“Yeah? What’s that?”

 

Theo leans forward and murmurs into Liam’s ear. “You believe I’ll be sucking your cock for your pleasure instead of mine.”

 

*

 

Liam hadn’t said his safeword when Theo pressed him back naked in his bed. He'd remanded silent when he’d used a tie to bind his wrists to the headboard.

 

But now, when Theo snaps one of Liam’s leather belts, he’s tempted to scream,  _ Patrón! _

 

“I don’t know about this.” So why is his voice so throaty?

 

“You know your choices.” Still dressed, Theo walks around the bed, eyes dark and fierce. He licks his lips and Liam’s nipples harden almost painfully.

 

Theo's gaze zeros on them, noting Liam’s response. “Your body wants more. Safeword or surrender. One or the other.”

 

Fucking Frenchman. In the club, Liam hadn’t known what he’d been getting into, but now he does. Liam takes a deep breath and tilts his chin up stubbornly.

 

“Bend your knees and bring your heels up to your ass.”

 

“We can do other things, Theo,” Liam says even as he brings his knees up.

 

Theo wraps a belt around the middle of Liam’s thigh and his shin, securing his leg in the bent position.  _ “Non.  _ You said I’d inwardly curse your name? Understand me, Liam, you’ll outwardly curse mine. I will suck and lick you for as long as I like.” Theo secures Liam’s other leg with a second belt. “If you come without permission, I will keep on going you with no care for how sensitive you will be.”

 

Though this sounds titillating, Liam isn’t sold. His head falls to the side. He wishes he could fake it and get it over with. “You can still back out.”

 

“I've made sure that you cannot.” He’d bound Liam tightly. “Unless you use your safeword,” he adds. “Otherwise I won’t relent until you’ve come so many times I pity your tender cock.”

 

“You expect  _ multiple  _ times?”

 

“The only thing I expect from you is your submission.” Theo sits on the bed by Liam’s waist, stretching a possessive arm across his waist, spreading his palm over Lady Luck. “Spread your legs for me.”

 

Face burning, Liam does. The light spills down over his impossibly hard cock, making the precum dripping from his tip glisten.

 

“You are fucking perfect,” Theo bites out. “I’m going to learn every inch of you.”

 

Liam’s cock jerks at the thought of Theo’s eyes on him. His hands. His… mouth.

 

“You need to do as I say, don’t you?”

 

_ Yes.  _ Liam’s nipples are so hard, the little barbells through them are completely raised off his skin. His breathing is ragged and another fat drop of precum leaks from his cock. “I’m trusting you with this, Raeken.”

 

Theo’s face softens a little. “Your trust humbles me, Liam.” He stands and shrugs off his jacket.

 

Is Liam finally going to see him naked?

 

He removes his shoes and socks, then slips out of his shirt.

 

Liam watches, fascinated. Drinking in the masculine beauty of Theo. His pecs are rigid planes of muscle, his torso defined perfection. Just following the dark trail of hair leading from his navel to his waistband has Liam rocking his hips.

 

Long fingers undo his belt buckle, then unbutton and unzip his trousers. The buckle thuds as his pants hit the ground.

 

Theo stands in tight grey boxer briefs, his dick bulging, a dark patch of precum dampens the material. Liam can see the shape of Theo’s piercing.

 

He pulls off the briefs and his dick bobs.  _ Holy shit.  _ Liam had known a naked Theo would be gorgeous. But the man standing before him, shoulders pulled back, letting Liam drink him in is fucking devastating.

 

Suddenly, Liam is resenting the tie around his wrists. He wants to  _ touch. _

 

He wants to run his hands all over Theo’s smooth chest. Rub himself against every inch of him. Follow that trail of hair below his navel with his mouth. He wants to tongue the piercing. Liam licks his lips at the thought.

 

Theo catches him. “Again, you give me no mercy.” He grips his cock. “Is this what you want?”

 

_ “Yes.  _ Wish you’d just let me suck you.”

 

Theo rests a knee on the bed. “Perhaps afterward.”

 

“How long will you do this before we call it?”

 

“Look at my cock. I’m this hard just from anticipation. Watch my reaction if you want to know how long I’ll do it.”

 

Theo reaches up and pinches Liam’s nipples lightly, making the other man gasp. “I've had to control myself. But not for much longer.” And then what happens? “We talked last night about getting things solidified. Tonight we will.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Theo lays his flawless body beside Liam. One possessive hand blazing down Liam’s chest and stomach, over his hip and down to his ass, giving a light squeeze.

 

Liam can’t touch him back, only… receive.

 

“It means you belong to me. You are mine.”

 

_ Okay, Raeken. I’ll bite.  _ “For how long?”

 

Green eyes bore into blue.

 

Liam swallows. “You’re not saying what I think you’re saying.”

 

“I’m saying for always.”

 

To be with this mesmerizing god of a man forever? Pretty please? Then, reality crashes down on Liam. Theo isn't a player. He’s insane!

 

And he’d tied Liam up. It’s dangerous to lead him on. When he breaks things off, would he be as bad as the cartel kingpin?

 

No. Theo might be obsessed, but he’d never hurt Liam.

 

Liam will hurt him, though.

 

Theo nuzzles his face in Liam's chest hair. His beard pulling lightly at the hair, causing Liam to shiver. “When you told me you never wanted to see me again, I barely stood it. Liam, I could not do it a second time.”

 

Guilt twists in Liams’ chest.

 

Theo kisses down Liam’s body, melting the guilt away. Theo is clearly not holding it against him. Theo stretches out until his body is perpendicular to Liam’s so Liam can see his cock.

 

“You wanted to know how I hurt my hand?” Theo’s hand slides up Liam's thigh and he presses a kiss above the belt. “Last night, you left me seething. I wasn’t to see you again? To touch you? I repeatedly punched a wall, desperate to feel  _ anything _ but that emptiness.”

 

“That’s not right, Theo! Crazy…”

 

Theo's breath ghosts over Liam's cock. “I never said I was sane.” He gently nuzzles Liam’s balls.

 

“Oh, fuck!”

 

“No matter what I do tonight, remember one thing: this cock belongs to me.” He wraps his lips around one ball and gives a light suck.

 

Liam’s thoughts scatter. “Oh, my god-”

 

Liam jerks against his restraints as Theo laves at his sac. “Theo!” Theo hums and sucks the other ball in his mouth. He pulls away and uses his whiskers to gently scrape against them with maddening friction that mixes the pain/pleasure sensors in Liam once more. Liam can only whimper. Theo hasn’t even touched his cock yet and the mix of sensations to his balls has him tripping close to the edge already… Theo seems to be just warming up.

 

_“Je_ _suis au septième ciel,_ angel.” I’m in heaven. Theo’s in love with this. As he licks and sucks and nibbles his cock strains. Drop after drop leaks from its tip.

 

Liam wants it inside of him. His own cock leaks a steady stream against this stomach. His hands tremble above his head. “What are you doing to me?” He sounds awed.

 

How can bondage feel so… freeing? Liam has to do nothing. Only surrender.

 

“I’m trying to go slow.” Lick. “To  _ not  _ devour you.” Suck. His own hands shake as he tightened them on Liam’s thighs. 

 

He plans to tease Liam like the night before! If he ached anymore for Theo's cock, he’d end up as crazy as Theo himself. “You said I’d beg you for sex. You were right! Please, Theo! Please,  _ please  _ fuck me! I need your cock so bad!”

 

Theo groans. “And break my promise to you? The man who means so much to me?”

 

Before the words can register in Liam, Theo licks up Liam’s shaft, stopping just before the sensitive head. “Ahh!” So, so close! “Then, please! A little higher!”

 

“No, not yet. You don’t get to come without my permission.”

 

“Theo!” Liam is so close, he can’t stop shifting his hips in search of Theo’s hot mouth. How quickly he’d gone from  _ no oral sex  _ to _ please swallow my cock whole. _

 

Theo draws back to say, “Look at your hips rocking. You better not disobey me.”

 

Liam wants to bury his hands in Theo’s hair and hold him down over his cock. “I can’t take much more of this,” he whines.

 

Theo leans down until his hot breath brushes against the swollen head of Liam’s cock. “Shall I make you come? Bring off your hard… leaking… cock?”

 

“Yes, yes!” Just those words in his raspy voice… “Going to come! I’m close!  _ Please!” _

 

_ “Non.” _

 

“Why!?” Liam cries.

 

“I could be moved to mercy. But I don’t think you're mindless enough yet. You’d have to convince me.”

 

Again, the thrall has Liam in his grip. “Mindless?” Liam rises up as best he can. He barely recognizes his won voice as he begs. “Please put your tongue on the head. Put your lips around it.  _ Lick it. Taste it.” _

 

“Would you prefer my lips? Or my throat?” Theo engulfs Liam’s cock and takes him all the way down, moaning around it.

 

Liam shatters. “Fuck!  _ Fuck! Yes!” _ His back arches and he empties himself down Theo’s throat…

 

But once he peaks, Theo keeps going, bobbing on his sensitive dick and lapping up the cum that had leaked past his lips.

 

Liam twists his hips. “Too much! Theo, too much!”

 

Theo ignores him. Liam tries to pull away, but Theo keeps sucking and licking. He holds down Liam’s hips and continues to make a meal out of him.

 

Liam can't fight him. Can’t push him away. Theo had warned him of this!

 

Liam surrenders to it.

 

To Theo.

 

Only then does Theo give him a reprieve. He nuzzles against Liam's still hard cock. Kisses the freckle on the left side of the head.

 

Liam’s head falls back. “Oh, my god.” He’d just come harder than ever before--from oral.

 

There’d never been anything wrong with him. He’s floating.  _ I love you, Theo Raeken. Not really. Maybe. I couldn’t. _

 

_ My dick is in love with your mouth and wants to get married. _

 

Theo doesn’t sound pleased with Liam when he says, “You neither asked for nor received permission to come.”

 

“You wanted me mindless! I am!” Liam doesn’t care about the mixed signals he’s sending. He doesn’t care about anything but sex with Theo. “Please fuck me.” He’s sampled Theo’s fingers and tongue. What could he do with his entire body?

 

“You’d hate me afterward.” Theo presses a loving kiss to Liam’s hip.

 

The minuscule, rationale part of Liam’s brain that’s still online is thankful for Theo’s restraint, but it only makes the hungry side of him want him more. His hips roll beneath Theo.

 

“Look at you offering your ass up to me. How could I not want to possess you for my own?” Theo tilts his own hips, catching Liam’s attention to his throbbing cock. “I’m about to spill without a single touch. Watch my cock when I make you come next.”

 

“Next?”

 

_ “Oui.  _ At least once more.” He wraps his lips around the head of Liam’s cock, returning it to full stiffness. 

 

“Oh, shit!” Liam jolts as much from sensation as the realization that Theo is going to do it and he’s not going to stop until it happens.

 

Liam’s world falls away until all he know is Theo’s mouth. His tongue. His throat.

 

He feels himself losing control once more, part of him marvels at how quickly he’s reached the edge a second time when Theo lets Liam’s cock slide from his mouth.’

 

“No! Please! Don’t torture me again!”

 

“Worry not, Baby Boy. I’m going to take care of you.” Theo kisses down Liam’s shaft and over his balls… then under them?

 

_ What is he..? _

 

“Wait! Theo, no, wait!”

 

“Safeword or surrender, Liam.” Theo’s eyes flash up at him.

 

“I know. I know. It's just. You want to do… that?”

 

“You're asking if I want to taste your pretty pink hole?” Theo spreads Liam’s cheeks apart with his hands to get a better look and licks his lips. “Of course I do. I want to taste all of you.”

 

“Um… wow. Ah, okay then. If… if that’s what you want.” Liam isn’t so sure about this. No one has ever tried to eat him out before, but so far, Theo hasn’t steered him wrong with his pleasure. He’s sure he can make even this good.

 

Theo blinks up at him. “Has no one ever done this for you, Liam?”

 

Liam shakes his head shyly, cheeks burning.

 

A very satisfied, very male glint shines in Theo’s eyes. “And you’ll give the honor of it to me?”

 

Liam swallows. “I trust you,” he whispers.

 

Theo’s lips curl into the tiniest of smiles. That makes Liam’s heart skip a beat. “I will not disappoint you, Liam. I swear it.”

 

Liam holds his gaze and lifts his hips.

 

Theo groans and nuzzles Liam’s thigh before bringing his mouth down to Liam’s entrance.

 

Liam cries out at the first swipe of Theo’s tongue. And then the next. And the next. He sobs as Theo sucks at his rim and flicks the tip of his tongue against his it. One of his hands comes up to gently wrap around Liam’s cock, jerking him at a slow, maddening pace as he takes Liam apart with his tongue.

 

Theo stiffens his tongue and slips it past the ring of muscle. It’s so good. So good! And not quite enough. Not deep enough. Not enough friction. Liam’s on the edge and he can’t quite tip over. 

 

“Theo,  _ please!  _ Please, please.” His hips writhe as he begs for more. More of anything.

 

Theo pulls his mouth and hands away, “So hard and wet for me.”

 

“No more teasing, Theo!”

 

Theo leans over the bed and grabs his pants. He pulls out a small bottle of lube. He’d been carrying that around at dinner? Is he finally going to fuck Liam?!

 

Liam’s hips jerk helplessly as Theo lubes up his fingers and then sinks one inside him, curling it to brush against Liam’s prostate. Liam cries out.

 

“Tell me you belong to me,” Theo rumbles.

 

Instinct whispers to Liam not to. Theo could take those words to heart, considering it some sort of real promise to him. “Let me come!”

 

“You will be mine, Liam.” Theo slowly works in a second finger. The delicious burn causing Liam to groan. “Tell me you belong to me. Say the words.”

 

Desperate, Liam rocks himself on Theo’s fingers as best he can and says, “I really, really think you should fuck me now.”

 

_ “Non.”  _ He sucks Liam’s cock into his mouth.

 

Liam talks more as he loses control. “Then let me suck you off. I need your cock. Theo, untie me, and I’ll suck it so good for you.”

 

Theo’s voice sounds crazy as he bites out, “Would you swallow my cum?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Say the words!” His brows draw together. “And I’ll give it to you.”

 

Liam clenches his fists. “Okay, okay! I belong to you.”

 

“If you want to come again, say them like you mean them.” Theo swallows Liam’s cock and immediately let’s go.

 

“I belong to you!”

 

“Again!” Theo twists his fingers and sucks on Liam’s head.

 

_ “I belong to you!” _

 

“Tell me I own your body. No one else is ever to touch it but me.”

 

Liam babbles something to that effect. His body is levitating.

 

“Who owns you?” Fingers jabbing his prostate.

 

“You do. YOU DO!”

 

“Beg me for your orgasm.” He bobs on Liam’s dick.

 

Too late. “Fuck! FUCK! Oh, god! Theo!” Just that command set Liam off. He filled Theo’s mouth, sobbing his name.

 

Spasms course through Liam until he can’t take it anymore. Theo continues to lick and suck his cock while his fingers drag against his prostate over and over. “Please, no. Please.”  _ Need safeword!  _ What is-

 

“Patrón!”

 

With a growl of displeasure, Theo relents, drawing away. He appears crazy  _ and _ in agony, his forest green eyes wild with lust. His dick is so hard, the head is swollen around the piercing.

 

As Liam levels out, he wants only one thing. “Untie me, Theo. I want to suck you off.”

 

Theo straddles his waist. Voice harsh, he says, “Too late, angel.” He wraps his fist around his cock and brings the head an inch from Liam's mouth. “Open for me. Take my cum like this and it will be etched in my memory.”

 

Liam happily complies, opening his mouth wide. Theo aims for his tongue. “Look at me,” he groans. “Keep--me--here.”

 

_ Don’t know what that’s supposed to mean.  _ But Liam looks up at Theo. Their eyes lock and time seems suspended. 

 

Then, a single pump of his fist wrenches a bellow from Theo’s chest and his cum drenches Liam’s tongue.

 

Liam never looks away as his mouth fills. Theo’s agonized expression turns to ecstasy.

 

He breaks the stare to throw his head back as he pumps his hand, feeding Liam more cum.

 

Liam eagerly laps up every last drop. He doesn’t swallow until Theo looks back down.

 

Theo’s bewildered groan makes Liam’s toes curl.

 

One pearly drop remains on the pierced crown. Liam can’t help it, he eases forward as far as his bindings allow and licks it up.

 

“My god, Liam.” Theo shudders. “How are you real?” He drops back onto the bed, sprawling across the mattress.

 

After a few moments, Liam tugs at the tie. “Um, Theo?”

 

Eyes closed, sucking in lungfuls of air, Theo holds up a finger. “Minute.”

 

Liam wonders what he meant by “keep me here”. That was the second time he’d said it to him. Is it a French thing?

 

When Theo finally turns to Liam, there’s wonder in his voice as he says, “I’ve heard a man can come so hard he sees stars, but I never believed. Liam, that was a detonation.” He licks his lips. “And you thought to deny me that?”

 

With effort, he rolls onto his knees and loosens one of the belts.

 

“I wish I'd had something to do with getting you there,” Liam says, straightening his leg, wincing a little at the pinpricks.

 

Theo massages them away. “You mean besides your taste, your scent, your moans, your trust? Your responses wrested that pleasure from me. Speaking of which…” Masculine pride lights his face, “Shame you can’t come from oral.”

 

That  _ look.  _ “You’re really hot when you’re insufferably proud and cocky.”

 

Theo unbinds and massages Liam’s other leg. “I am proud to have pleasured you so thoroughly.” He leans up to untie Liam’s wrists. Once he has freed Liam completely, he asks, “So, how many times did you get off?”

 

Liam play-slaps his hip. “Twice. Blindingly, you smug asshat.”

 

Theo pulls up the covers. “In you go.”

 

Liam dutifully crawls under. “Have I lost all your respect?”

 

“There are many things I feel for you right now. Respect is among them.”

 

“How did you keep from fucking me?”

 

“How is trust evaluated? By  testing it.” He shows Liam his palms. Both had shallow cuts and dried blood on them. He’d dug his nails in… “It was everything I could do to keep control of myself.”

 

Liam’s heart thumps.  _ None of that, now.  _ “Why is it so important to you? Any other guy would have done it.”

 

Theo squares his shoulders as if proud of what he’s about to say. “I reminded myself that if I broke my promise, I could lose the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

“Me?” Liam whispers.

 

“You,  _ mon ange gardien.” _

 

_ But I’m not an angel.  _ Guardian or otherwise. So far from it.

 

“Those bites of pain were well worth my reward.” He rises to his feet. Liam’s gaze lands on his dick.

 

How is he going to make it through another night without sex?

 

Theo heads for Liam’s bathroom, giving him a perfect view of his broad shoulders and powerful back, his lean hips and his…

 

Oh, god, his ass.

 

_ Good thing I’m already laying down. _

 

Theo pauses, then walks on. “Are you objectifying me, Liam?”

 

A laugh escapes Liam. He's imagining gripping that ass as Theo pounds into him.

 

When he returns, Theo slips his clothes back on. All Liam can think is:  _ That god of a man just came from my bed… _

 

Dressed, he sits beside Liam. “I am pleased we have things settled.”

 

“Settled?” Oh. That.

 

“You and I are exclusive with one another.”

 

As Liam stares into his thrall eyes, he figures,  _ Well, we  _ could _ be exclusive. _

 

Wait. He drags his gaze away. “I can’t look at you.”

 

Theo pinches his chin and turns his head, forcing their eyes to meet. “Why, angel?” Hurt flashes across his face.

 

Because I feel like I’m under some kind of spell. You look at me like this and I can’t think. And worse, I can’t seem to tell you no.”

 

“Then never tell me no.”

 

“You’re crazy.” Liam bites his tongue. He hadn't meant to say it earlier either.

 

“Yes. I am on occasion. But tonight I wasn’t.” His earnest honesty bewilders Liam.

 

He needs to get to the bottom of that. There are different levels and types of crazy, right? Theo’s probably just a social oddball, an eccentric-

 

“I have a gift for you.”

 

_ Gift??? _

 

Theo reaches into his jacket pocket.

 

“Close your eyes and keep them closed.”

 

Liam does.

 

“I hope you like diamonds.” Cool metal glides over Liam’s collarbones and neck. The heavy setting settles in the hollow of his throat. Theo places something in Liam’s hand. A mirror handle, Liam thinks. “I’m sure it’s nothing so beautiful that you could make yourself, but I hope you like it anyway. You can look now.”

 

Liam brings the mirror up and gasps. The platinum chain holds a large Asscher shaped diamond. It’s about the size of his thumbnail and surrounded by tiny black diamonds. The chain isn’t too long, nor does it choke him. Liam loves it.

 

Liam is ridiculously picky about his clothes and jewelry. Especially necklaces. He could wear this piece forever. “Are you dicking with me?”

 

“No. I am not.”

 

Liam drags his gaze away from the reflection of the diamond, just to stare into a couple of emeralds. “Ah, you do want to be my Sugar Daddy. A piece of jewelry for an orgasm. It is Vegas, after all.”

 

“If I paid you what that orgasm was worth to me, I’d be back in the research lab because I’d be penniless,” Theo says solemnly.

 

_ And here comes the charm.  _ Liam can’t help but grin.

 

“I gave you that necklace because it’s a good start to your collection. I warn you now, I will spoil you to an embarrassing degree.”

 

Liam tilts his head. “You’re not the first man to tell me things like this. To make promises.”

 

Then I'll be the first man smart enough to keep them. I will pick you up tomorrow at one. Pack for warm weather.” Liam gets the sense that leaving pains Theo. As soon as he thinks this, Theo informs him, “This will be the last night I part from you.”

 

Liam can't allow himself to believe the promise in his eyes--because it's way too soon.

 

But what if..?

 

At the door, Theo says, “Have sweet dreams,  _ mon ange gardien. _ Mine will be of you.”

 

_ What if, what if, what if? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Ok so if you're reading this then that means you're still sticking with me and this story and I can't thank you enough for that!
> 
> So. a little real talk from your friendly fanfic author. This is fiction. If a fictional character wants to put their safety on the line with a stranger, that's fine. But please keep in mind that the circumstances in this story are unusual and fantastical.
> 
> If your partner implies that they'd kill themselves if you leave them, that's guilt-tripping and not your responsibility. Go anyway. If your partner repeatedly hits a wall as a coping mechanism when you upset them, leave. If your partner insists on being with you Forever after three days, probably don't stick around. Not everyone is Theo Raeken.
> 
> Stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
